Une exception à la règle?
by Azza-Ataensic
Summary: Laissez-vous entraîner dans l'univers des septièmes années de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, promotion 1977, Sirius Black et Zeldia Hess mènent la danse...
1. prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est ma première fic publiée. Et en la postant ici, je ne recherche rien de plus que le plaisir de partager avec vous ma grande attirance pour la période qui couvre les années des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Surtout la dernière en fait. **

**En ce qui concerne la fic en elle-même, je vous accorde qu'une histoire entre un Sirius Black et une fille de Serpentard n'est peut être pas des plus extraordinaires mais je suis une fan d'OC-maraudeurs (sauf James qui ne peut que finir avec Lily). Je précise aussi que je compte développer en toile de fond la montée en puissance d'un certain mage noir et l'engagement des Maraudeurs contre les forces du mal (en clair leur détermination à faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix), ainsi que le rapprochement des parents d'Harry (de façon assez succincte toutefois)**

**Je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle je posterai mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres. **

**Le prologue ne pourrait être considéré comme une véritable introduction à l'histoire, c'est plus une présentation des Serpentard dont fait partie mon héroïne, ce n'est pas l'histoire mais juste quelques informations "en plus" pour la suite donc si en commençant à lire le prologue, vous vous rendez compte qu'il est long, inutile et que ça vous ennuie, un conseil "zappez-le" car cela ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre l'histoire.**

**Dislaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (hormis quelques personnages de mon propre cru)**

**L'histoire commence lors de la septième année des Maraudeurs (1977)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Prologue

Zeldia Hess était-elle heureuse? Question stupide à tous points de vue, qu'elle soit heureuse ou non n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Zeldia ne s'était jamais posé la question, sa vie lui convenait, on avait fait les bons choix pour elle, c'était en tout cas ce qu'elle s'accordait à penser.

Le sort avait voulu qu'elle naisse dans une famille de sang purs, son père s'était d'ailleurs engagé alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille comme fidèle mangemort d'un mage noir qui ne cessait d'accroître son pouvoir sur le monde des sorciers. Quand à sa mère, elle partageait avec enthousiasme les idéaux de son mari et était donc partisane d'assassiner le plus de moldus possibles, elle n'avait jamais accorder une seule once d'affection à sa fille unique. Zeldia ne pouvait pas dire que cela la rendait malheureuse puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard sans hésitation, ce ne fut pas une surprise. Elle n'avait en effet jamais envisagé de se retrouver dans une autre maison, des générations de Hess avait fréquenté les dortoirs du grand Salazar avant elle. Son statut de sang pur lui procurait une certaine fierté et surtout une paix royale mais cependant aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle ne méprisait pas les sang-de-bourbes et les sang-mêlés comme le faisait ses amis, son éducation avait pourtant était stricte à ce sujet mais ça n'avait pas marché avec elle. Elle appréciait ou non les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient sans se baser sur leurs origines, autant dire que cela avait créé quelques dissensions au sein du cercle fermé de Serpentards auquel elle appartenait. Mais elle leur avait clairement fait comprendre dès le début que quoiqu'ils pourraient dire ou faire rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, elle préférait rester muette lorsque la conversation déviait sur ce sujet.

Ils étaient sept. Sept à diriger d'une main de maître la maison de Salazar Serpentard en cette année 1977. Leurs camarades vert et argent les suivaient pour certains avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, d'autres en revanche n'adhéraient pas du tout à leur idéologie mais ceux-là étaient peu nombreux et se montraient relativement discrets, on notait également quelques indécis or ce n'était pas exactement le profil parfait à adopter en cette période troublée. Une chose était sûre cependant, personne au sein de la maison au serpent n'aurait jamais osé aller à leur encontre, ils inspiraient à eux sept une crainte beaucoup trop profonde, ils le représentaient « Lui ».

Zeldia se disait parfois qu'elle avait des amis étranges mais dans un sens les autres n'en pensaient sûrement pas moins d'elle. Elle pouvait néanmoins dire qu'il existait des degrés d'affinités assez variables entre chacun d'entre eux, les aimait-elle? Pas tous assurément, elle en détestait même deux. Était-il dans l'ordre des choses de détester ses amis? Pas vraiment, et dans ce cas il s'agissait même plutôt d'ennemis! Mais malgré la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver à l'égard de certains d'entre eux, ils l'attiraient tous.

Dans sa tête, elle les avait rangé selon deux catégories : ceux qu'elles estimait et ceux dont elle se méfiait. Bellatrix Black faisait indubitablement partie de cette dernière série, elle était la seule sixième année du groupe et sa présence au sein de celui-ci était dû à l'intervention extérieure de Lucius Malefoy qui s'était porté garant de son importance deux années auparavant. Antonin Dolohov, qui à cette époque était l'aîné du petit comité, avait reçu une lettre de son ami Malefoy recommandant chaudement la petite Black. Zeldia avait à peine sourcillé lorsque Dolohov avait appelé Bellatrix d'une voix forte, à travers la salle commune, pour lui demander si elle souhaitait se joindre à eux. Un silence pesant était tombé dans la salle, seulement troublé par les pas de l'interpellée qui était venue s'asseoir à la vitesse d'une flèche à côté d'Antonin. Elle était très belle, une jolie brune au regard machiavélique, Casper Killwood s'était penché vers elle et avait lâché un « bienvenu » glacial qui avait quelque peu refroidit son entrain. Les autres s'étaient contentés de hocher la tête. Bellatrix avait très vite démontré qu'elle avait son « importance », elle était vive, passionnée, cruelle, dangereuse, démoniaque et elle maîtrisait les sortilèges (impardonnables) à la perfection du haut de ses quatorze ans. Zeldia aimait parfois à la pousser dans ses retranchements et à la provoquer, c'était comme une lutte acharnée à celle qui aurait le dernier mot mais bien souvent Bella (comme la surnommait les autres) se faisait violence et subissait les sarcasmes sans broncher, c'était dû en grande partie à la peur que lui inspirait Casper Killwood, il l'effrayait véritablement or justement il donnait toujours raison à Zeldia.

Il y'avait une raison bien simple à cela, Casper Killwood et Zeldia Hess s'uniraient à leur sortie de Poudlard puisque leurs parents en avaient décidé ainsi. Ce mariage arrangé entre famille de sang purs n'était pas exceptionnel en soi et il avait été convenu l'année de leur naissance. Les deux intéressés n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire et ils avaient donc grandi en s'accommodant de la situation. Ne se connaissant pas à leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils s'étaient volontairement tournés l'un vers l'autre dans le but de devenir, dans un premier temps, des amis. Après tout, puisque sept ans plus tard ils auraient à partager le même lit, ils étaient préférable qu'ils apprennent à s'apprécier. Au fil des années, ils s'étaient rapprochés puis ils s'étaient progressivement aperçus qu'ils pouvaient être attirés l'un par l'autre. Aux yeux de l'école, ils s'étaient contentés de continuer à se fréquenter comme des amis mais dans l'intimité ils formaient plutôt un couple, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses, pourtant Zeldia savait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme le feraient de véritables amoureux. C'était son seul regret. Toutefois, elle se disait qu'ils étaient assez bien tombés, Casper était loin d'être laid et elle-même faisait partie de ces filles sur lesquelles on se retourne pour mieux les observer, elle aurait même pu être très convoitée si son appartenance au groupe de Serpentard n'en avait pas rebuter bon nombre.

Casper était blond, pas d'un blond blanc comme Malefoy mais d'un blond cendré qui rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux bleus foncés, il avait des traits bien dessinés et sa carrure n'avait rien à envier à celle des joueurs de Quidditch. Il brillait en enchantements, sa matière de prédilection et il n'était pas mauvais non plus en potions mais il restait cependant loin derrière Severus Rogue. Son intelligence aiguisée et sa logique implacable effrayaient, il en était conscient et en usait sans limites, une certaine folie l'habitait, il aimait faire souffrir comme tout bon fils de mangemort qui se respecte, en ce point il ressemblait de façon troublante à Bellatrix. Zeldia n'avait pas peur de lui, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et pour cause elle possédait des armes pour se défendre et ça il le savait très bien. La mère de Zeldia n'était pas une simple sorcière, elle lui avait légué ses dons en pyrokinésie et télékinésie et dès l'âge de quatre ans la petite fille avait fait ses premiers pas de meurtrière, sous le coup d'une grosse colère elle avait transformé en véritable torche vivante l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'elle. Bien sûr à cet âge, l'enfant n'avait pas agit volontairement et on avait simplement remplacé l'elfe de maison mais à présent la jeune fille maîtrisait ses pouvoirs et elle parvenait à les contrôler lorsqu'elle était sous le coup de ses émotions. Bella se méfiait d'elle pour cela et la jeune brune savait également que Casper et Zeldia pratiquaient la magie noire à un degré plus élevé que le sien, elle évitait donc de les contrarier autant que faire se peut.

Severus Rogue, le plus énigmatique du groupe, s'abstenait de prendre parti quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Lucius Malefoy, préfet en chef, l'avait pris sous son aile dès la première année du garçon, il lui avait fallu seulement quelques semaines pour repérer le potentiel incroyable de Severus. Celui-ci connaissait déjà un nombre de sorts de magie noire assez impressionnant pour un première année. Malefoy avait pour mission de recruter de futurs apprentis mangemorts or plus on les enrôlait jeune plus on avait de chance de les convertir rapidement, ils étaient encore tellement influençables à cet âge!

Au fil du temps, Rogue s'était rapprochait de Zeldia et depuis l'année dernière ils étaient même devenus de très bons amis, la jeune fille se confiait plus facilement à lui. C'était certainement le plus sensé d'entre eux, il parlait peu mais toujours pour dire des choses réfléchies. C'était un être mystérieux et assez imprévisible, Zeldia l'appréciait ainsi. Certes il n'était pas d'un physique renversant mais à fort priori cela ne semblait pas le gêner et il ne faisait rien pour s'arranger. Ça ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Il était intelligent, les autres reconnaissaient et admiraient son génie dans l'invention de nouveaux sorts mais surtout il excellait en potions, son talent n'avait pas d'égal, il dépassait sans difficultés les compétences de Slughorn, leur professeur de potions.

En cinquième année, il avait un soir entraîné Zeldia dans une salle vide pour lui confier un secret qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix voir dévoiler, il lui avait fait jurer et elle avait promis. Il s'entraînait à maîtriser l'occlumencie et la légilimencie se servant d'élèves pour cobayes avant de leur jeter de puissants sorts d'amnésie, il voulait tester ses progrès sur elle. Elle avait accepté et se souvenait qu'il avait fait ressurgir en elle des souvenirs de son enfance qu'elle pensait à jamais enfouis au fin fond de sa mémoire. Elle avait ressentit un sentiment de viol et un malaise tel que sans le vouloir réellement elle avait usé de son don en télékinésie, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'envoyer Rogue percuter le mur du fond avec une violence stupéfiante. Heureusement, le jeune garçon n'en avait gardé aucune séquelle mais il s'était juré à l'avenir de ne plus jamais la recruter comme sujet d'expérience.

La qualité principale de Rogue était assurément son immense patience dont il usait à l'infini lorsqu'il entreprenait de leur expliquer un cours de potion qu'ils n'avaient pas compris ou lorsque cette peste de Bellatrix s'amusait à se moquer de lui.

La seule chose qui pouvait vraiment le rendre menaçant tenait en un mot : Gryffondor et en particulier deux personnes : James Potter et Sirius Black. Zeldia restait toujours en retrait lorsqu'éclatait une altercation entre les deux bandes rivales, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Elle avait une fois essayé d'en discuter avec Severus mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, « la haine les habite tous » avait-elle alors pensé. Elle se doutait bien que si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, les choses auraient été bien moins compliquées, les rivalités n'auraient alors eu pour but que l'honneur des quatre maisons.

Hormis Severus, Zeldia se sentait aussi plutôt à l'aise avec Pandora Spire, elles s'étaient liées d'amitié au cours de leur troisième année alors qu'elles avaient dû effectuer en tandem un devoir en sortilèges. Pandora ne possédait pas un physique particulièrement intéressant, banale petite blonde un peu boulotte avec d'épaisses lunettes cerclées qui lui donnaient un air un peu lointain mais ses grandes boucles, ses pommettes roses et son sourire attiraient la sympathie, elle était à ce titre la moins crainte du groupe. Mais dans son cas, l'expression « les apparences sont parfois trompeuses » s'appliquait à merveille. Un soir qu'elles étudiaient toutes les deux en compagnie de Casper et de Severus dans un coin reculé de la Salle commune, un groupe de filles de quatrième année ne cessaient de s'extasier bruyamment sur les magnifiques cheveux blonds de l'une d'entre elles. Pandora agacée s'était levée de son fauteuil et s'était dirigée d'un pas ferme vers ces glousseuses professionnelles et, sans un avertissement, elle avait jeté un sort à la malheureuse blonde qui s'était retrouvée chauve en un quart de seconde. Ses amies n'avaient pas osé intervenir et la fille s'était effondrée en larmes avant de se réfugier dans son dortoir, elle avait porté un fouloir pendant des semaines n'osant se plaindre aux enseignants par peur des représailles. Casper avait beaucoup ri et Severus avait même esquissé un de ses rares sourires. Heureusement, Pandora ne s'énervait pas souvent, il fallait vraiment la déranger pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle s'entendait également assez bien avec Bellatrix notamment parce qu'elles évoluaient brillamment dans les mêmes disciplines et qu'elles aimaient ainsi travailler ensemble pour s'améliorer encore.

Venait ensuite Cyrus Nott, petit ami de Pandora et meilleur ami de Casper. Zeldia ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il avait cette désagréable habitude de fixer les gens avec insistance, le regard calculateur et tranchant. Il parlait d'un ton froid et sans jamais hausser la voix, il n'y avait bien qu'avec Pandora qu'il laissait percer un brin de douceur. Zeldia le trouvait aussi arrogant que Casper et William Mulciber, il terrorisait les plus jeunes des autres maisons de la même manière qu'il défendait bec et ongles ceux de Serpentard. Il avait même une fois consolé une petite fille de première année que des troisièmes années de Serdaigle avaient tourmenté, lesquels après qu'il s'en fut chargé n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Nott n'avait qu'un objectif après sa sortie de Poudlard : rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Ses parents n'étaient pas des fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres mais ils représentaient une famille de sang purs assez respectée dans la communauté magique et qui prônait en secret les idéaux de Lord Voldemort, ils étaient donc très fier des ambitions futures de leur fils unique. Sur un autre tableau, Nott se débrouillait bien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui selon lui l'aiderait à combatte les aurors en temps voulu.

Enfin le dernier de la bande et certainement le plus désagréable aux yeux de Zeldia, William Mulciber. Ce dernier affichait constamment un petit sourire sournois et ses yeux noirs au regard glacial n'étaient pas fait pour vous mettre à l'aise. Il adorait commettre de petits méfaits en solitaire sur des élèves d'autres maisons, les instances supérieures et une grande majorité de la population de Poudlard le soupçonnait d'être l'auteur de ces incidents mais jamais aucune preuve n'avait permis d'étaler sa culpabilité au grand jour. Mulciber était plutôt beau garçon dans le genre baraque aux cheveux bruns et muscles saillants mais malgré ses efforts pour séduire les demoiselles qui l'intéressait, rares étaient celles qui succombaient à ses charmes. Mis à part ses talents ratés de séducteur, il maîtrisait la magie noire aussi bien que Rogue ( et pour cause il s'entraînait assidûment ) et méprisait de la même façon que lui la bande à Potter, ils pouvaient passer des heures tous les deux à jouer aux échecs en parlant stratégie, ils étaient bons amis.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (j'accepte bien volontière les critiques ^^)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà je vous poste donc d'emblée le chapitre 1, ici point de vue de Zeldia donc on est chez les Serpentards, avec le chapitre 2 on plongera dans l'univers des Gryffondors, je compte alterner régulièrement les points de vue des deux persos.**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (hormis quelques personnages de mon propre cru)**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

Zeldia achevait de s'habiller lorsque Pandora Spire passa la tête en travers de la porte du dortoir.

- Tu es prête? Les autres commencent à s'impatienter, l'avertit la jeune blonde.

- J'arrive. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'attendre si ça vous ennuie, je connais très bien le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Pandora haussa les épaules et disparut aussitôt. Zeldia entreprit de lacer ses hautes bottines, elle avait presque terminé, encore un petit sortilège pour faire lisser ses cheveux et elle pourrait descendre.

Seul Severus l'avait attendu, il était assis dans un fauteuil de velours vert, les doigts de sa main droite pianotant sur l'accoudoir, il étudiait d'un regard noir un groupe de troisième année qui discutaient bruyamment autour d'une table ronde située au centre de la salle commune. Zeldia pensa que si Casper avait été là, il aurait suffit d'un de ses coups d'œil glacial pour que les agitateurs se taisent sur le champs. Mais Casper Killwood n'était pas présent pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le préfet-en-chef et qu'à ce titre il s'était vu obliger d'assister à une réunion importante ce matin-là et qui avait pour thème l'imminente soirée d'Halloween.

Zeldia rejoignit Severus, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit, elle lui sourit et ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle commune. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole durant le trajet jusque la Grande salle, Zeldia appréciait la compagnie de Severus, il ne parlait pas beaucoup en règle générale mais elle aimait ce silence, elle préférait même largement cela aux bavardages incessants de Bellatrix.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs de la table des Serpentards pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Bellatrix se mit presque instantanément à se moquer de Severus.

- Eh bien Sev, j'ai entendu Potter dire que tu avais essayé d'inviter Ismène Camp pour le bal d'Halloween mais qu'elle s'est contenté de te regarder comme si tu n'étais qu'un horrible veracrasse avant de tourner les talons, ricana la brune en échangeant un regard entendu avec Pandora Spire qui riait sous cape face à elle.

Zeldia haussa un sourcil, cette fille était vraiment une plaie! Et puis à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas du genre de Severus d'inviter une fille devant d'autres personnes, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait décidé d'aller à cette soirée.

- Camp a la langue bien pendue et Potter est toujours prêt à raconter des âneries, répliqua Zeldia d'un ton dur.

Severus semblait véritablement irrité, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se retenait à grande peine de tordre le cou de sa voisine de table.

- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi Sev? Reprit Bellatrix goguenarde. Elle est beaucoup trop jolie pour toi!

Pandora éclata de rire alors que Severus s'efforçait d'arrêter le tremblement de ses couverts, il bouillait littéralement de rage.

Mulciber décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Ça suffit Bella, laisse-le tranquille.

Bellatrix fit la moue mais après un dernier regard moqueur elle n'ajouta plus rien. Ce fut Nott qui reprit la conversation.

- En parlant de Potter, il paraîtrait qu'il ait invité Lily Evans et qu'elle ait accepté d'y aller avec lui.

Rogue releva vivement la tête de son assiette, un peu désorienté, quand à Mulciber il en lâcha sa fourchette de surprise.

- Ça serait étonnant, elle le déteste, dit Pandora en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, aussitôt imitée par les cinq autres.

Quelques élèves semblaient très amusés par une plaisanterie racontée par Sirius Black, James Potter en avait même les larmes aux yeux, Peter Pettigrow pour sa part s'empiffrait comme si seule la nourriture avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Rémus Lupin était absent. Quand à Lily Evans, elle était assise en compagnie de ses amies à l'autre extrémité de la table et jetait de temps à autre des regards navrés en direction du groupe tapageur.

- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait vraiment, répéta Pandora en revenant à son bol de porridge.

Severus semblait soulagé par cette conclusion et cela n'échappa pas à Zeldia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de tous ces imbéciles? Nous n'aurons qu'à nous débarrasser d'eux après Poudlard, s'exclama Bellatrix avec hargne. Et je me réserve mon cher cousin!

Nott acquiesça d'un signe de tête satisfait, Severus et Pandora ne pipèrent mot. Quand à Mulciber, il semblait ailleurs, son regard déviait vaguement vers une certaine blonde à l'autre bout de la table. Bellatrix, qui avait apparemment décidé d'embêter le monde, reprit la parole :

- Ma sœur est une idiote, elle ne voudra jamais d'un mari mangemort mais de toute façon tu sais qu'elle est promise à Lucius Malefoy n'est-ce pas Will? Railla-t-elle en fixant Mulciber.

Celui-ci sursauta, il regarda la peste brune d'un œil noir et planta férocement sa fourchette dans un morceau de hareng fumé.

- Black! Tu vas la fermer un peu, s'énerva Zeldia. Tu deviens sérieusement agaçante!

Bellatrix se tourna vers elle, furieuse, et elle ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer mais elle la referma presque aussitôt. La cause de ce revirement de comportement s'expliquait par l'arrivée de Casper qui prit place à côté de Zeldia en lui effleurant imperceptiblement la jambe. Il adressa un sourire glacial à la jeune Black qui piqua du nez dans son assiette.

- Alors? Interrogea Mulciber en se tournant vers lui. De quoi avez-vous parlé à la réunion?

- Oh les trucs habituels, répondit Casper en se beurrant un toast. Seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année peuvent assister au bal. Bièraubeurre alcoolisée interdite et extinction des feux à minuit. Poppy Cartwright, la préféte-en-chef de Gryffondor, voulait organiser un bal costumé.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent les six autres horrifiés.

- J'espère que tu as contré cette idée stupide, s'emporta Nott.

- Évidemment, reprit Casper. De toute manière, les huit préfets sans exception n'étaient pas d'accord, Cartwright n'a pas eu le choix, elle était vraiment déçue, selon elle nous n'avons aucune imagination.

Bellatrix éclata de rire et Pandora eut un sourire. Zeldia attendait d'entendre la suite, le sourire malveillant de Mulciber ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Si elle veut de l'imagination, on peut s'en charger nous, plaisanta-t-il en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts.

- C'est ce que je lui ai suggéré discrètement, déclara Casper avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Zeldia frissonna.

- Tu es sérieux? S'enquit Nott.

- Il ne faudrait pas trop l'abîmer, fit remarquer Rogue en fixant Casper d'un regard perçant.

- Pourquoi? Intervint Bellatrix. Elle aussi tu comptes l'inviter au bal d'Halloween?

Severus serra les dents.

- J'ai l'impression que Bella est jalouse de toutes ces filles, Sev. Elle espérait certainement que tu l'inviterais elle, susurra Zeldia moqueuse.

Mulciber et Casper éclatèrent de rire;

- C'était donc ça, ricana Nott.

Severus répondit à Bellatrix comme si de rien n'était,

- En réalité Black, s'il arrivait malheur à Cartwright, ça serait assez gênant puisqu'elle est préféte-en-chef, que par-dessus le marché c'est une Gryffondor et il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie, plus que toi toujours, conclut-il faisant redoubler les rires des autres.

Zeldia était ravie qu'il ait enfin cloué le bec à cette peste. La peste en question était devenue écarlate et semblait sur le point d'étouffer de rage.

- Il est temps d'aller en cours, leur signala Nott en hochant la tête en direction des autres tables que les élèves commençaient à vider.

Le petit groupe se leva donc et ils sortirent ensemble dans le grand hall. Bellatrix, qui était la seule sixième année d'entre eux, se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils prenaient pour rejoindre la classe de métamorphose. Zeldia et Pandora restèrent en retrait des garçons pour discuter tranquillement.

La première heure du cours de métamorphose se passa sans encombre, comme à leur habitude Potter, Black et Evans répondaient à la plupart des questions posées par MacGonagall, il était évident qu'ils se livraient une guerre sans merci à celui qui répondrait le plus vite. Cela agaçait beaucoup Mulciber et Rogue, Zeldia ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils connaissaient eux aussi les réponses mais ils étaient totalement hors de question qu'ils se mettent à jouer les lèche-bottes. Casper et Cyrus restaient indifférents aux prouesses des Gryffondors, ils préféraient écouter attentivement le cours ou parfois ils leur arrivaient de discuter avec Pandora et Zeldia installées au pupitre devant eux.

A la fin de la deuxième heure de cours, MacGonagall annonça quelque chose qui déconcerta toute la classe, elle commença d'abord par écrire des sujets d'étude au tableau noir puis d'un air détaché leur expliqua qu'ils auraient à travailler sur un des multiples thèmes en formant des duos. Zeldia pensait déjà se joindre à Pandora mais avant que les élèves aient eu le temps de se chercher un ou une partenaire, MacGonagall reprit la parole en tirant vers elle un parchemin et se mit à énoncer les groupes qu'elle avait elle-même formés.

- Elle est tombée sur la tête! Chuchota Pandora, effarée.

Et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à le penser, l'enseignante totalement inconsciente avait décidé de créer des binômes comprenant à chaque fois un garçon et une fille et surtout le plus critique un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Ainsi Zeldia se retrouva avec Sirius Black qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de lui jeter un regard noir comme si elle était la seule responsable de cette situation, Severus pâlit de façon inquiétante quand il comprit qu'il devrait faire équipe avec Lily Evans, elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas plus heureuse que lui. Pandora pour sa part poussa un cri de surprise, qui en d'autres circonstances aurait fait rire Zeldia, James Potter n'alla pas jusqu'à cette extrémité mais son air ahuri parlait pour lui. Il y aurait des meurtres forcément! Mulciber eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'Azraëlle Millers se tourna vers lui, la pauvre semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, Zeldia la plaignait sincèrement. Mais le plus drôle ce fut encore l'expression de Casper qui se retrouvait avec Poppy Cartwright. Les élèves, interdits, se récrièrent tous en même temps et ne se génèrent pas pour clamer leur mécontentement, on ne s'entendait plus. MacGonagall provoqua un bang sonore avec sa baguette et le silence revint instantanément.

- Je ne tolèrerais aucune discussion! Tonna-t-elle, lorsque vous sortirez de Poudlard vous n'apprécierez pas forcément les gens avec lesquels vous serez amenés à travailler! Bien, je vous demande de recopier les différents sujets, ensuite vous vous concerterez entre vous et au prochain cours vous me donnerez par groupe le thème que vous aurez choisi.

Dans un même ensemble, les élèves se mirent à écrire mais on entendait encore très distinctement les grognements explicites de chacun. Faire ce genre de manœuvre avec des premières ou des deuxièmes années passait encore mais avec des septièmes années c'était tout simplement provoquer un carnage.

Lorsqu'elle eut tout noté, Zeldia ajouta au bas de sa page : partenaire d'étude = Sirius Black. La cloche retentit, chacun se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour se rendre au cours suivant. Black et ses amis furent les premiers dehors, Zelda pensa alors que ce serait décidément très difficile de travailler avec lui s'il commençait déjà à la fuir. Severus, pour sa part, avait rattrapé Evans dans le couloir menant au cours de Runes Anciennes, cette dernière le regardait d'un air hautain et semblait impatiente de se débarrasser de lui, elle accepta tout de même qu'ils se retrouvent un peu plus tard pour décider de leur sujet. Casper n'eut à prendre aucune initiative, Cartwright vint se planter devant lui à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la salle de métamorphose.

- Killwood, si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerais qu'on s'occupe des métamorphoses inter-espèces, ça me parait vraiment intéressant.

Casper la fixa sans l'ombre d'un sourire, cette fille l'horripilait, Zeldia le voyait à la contraction de sa mâchoire, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et il se détendit légèrement.

- On verra, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Et sans rien ajouter il la contourna pour poursuivre son chemin. Pandora et Cyrus lui emboîtèrent le pas, tous les trois avaient un trou dans leur emploi du temps, ils prirent la direction des cachots pour retourner à la salle commune. Zeldia rejoignit Severus qui parlait encore avec Evans, Mulciber était déjà installé lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de Runes, Evans soulagée de se débarrasser de Rogue prit place au premier rang à côté de la préfète de Serdaigle. Zeldia eut alors la surprise de voir Black assis seul dans la rangée du fond, il était le seul de la bande à Potter à avoir choisi cette option mais habituellement il se trouvait toujours une de ses groupies pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sous le regard abasourdi de Rogue et de Mulciber, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui, Black eut un sursaut et recula sa chaise en lui lançant un regard noir. Sans y prêter attention, Zeldia commença à sortir ses affaires. Les autres élèves présents dans la classe ne cessaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil, ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, la glaciale Hess venait de prendre place à côté du plus séduisant des maraudeurs, une véritable hérésie!

- Tu sais Black, je n'ai pas non plus envie de travailler à ce stupide devoir de métamorphose avec toi mais je sais aussi que tu es bon élève (regard dédaigneux de Black, il ne devait pas être friand des compliments adressés par une fille de sepentard, pensa Zeldia) et donc je veux que les choses soient bien claires je compte avoir mon aspic dans cette matière alors si ça ne t'ennuies pas on pourrait peut être faire un effort? Termina-t-elle essoufflée par sa longue tirade.

Il semblait la jauger du regard mais il n'avait pas perdu son air méprisant. Bien qu'elle s'en voulait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très attirant et encore plus particulièrement quand il arborait cette arrogance mêlée d'élégance. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il arrivait toujours en tête dans les sondages auprès des demoiselles de Poudlard, il était très convoité. Une gueule d'ange, des prunelles argentés qui viraient au gris foncé lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, des cheveux d'un noir brillant qui lui tombaient de façon étudiée sur le devant des yeux, un corps musclé modelé par les longues séances de Quidditch. On le disait drôle, intelligent, généreux, ingénieux et fermement opposé à la magie noire. Son charisme affolant le rendait irrésistible auprès de la majorité des filles de Poudlard (Zeldia avait même surpris un jour Pandora occupée de le reluquer avec insistance lors d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) et un grand nombre d'entre elles rêvaient secrètement de l'avoir pour petit ami mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'encombrer d'une copine si l'on en jugeait par ses nombreuses relations amoureuses qui, dans le meilleur des cas, ne duraient guère plus de quelques semaines. Sa bande d'amis semblait la chose la plus importante à ses yeux et il était prêt à tout pour les défendre, Zeldia était convaincu qu'il serait capable de donner sa vie pour sauver celle de Potter, Lupin ou Pettigrow.

- Très bien, consentit-il finalement. Mais je te préviens Hess, inutile de prendre des gants, je ne t'apprécie pas, tu es amie avec mon horreur de cousine et avec ce cher Servilus, pour moi c'est un motif suffisant pour te haïr et je ne parle pas de ta bande de futurs mangemorts.

Zeldia ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage était légèrement crispé, enfin ses traits s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique qui sembla déconcerter Black et le conforter dans son mépris.

- On peut s'entendre sur un point Black, dit-elle simplement.

Et à son regard interrogateur, elle répondit :

- Moi aussi, je préfèrerais savoir Bellatrix dans les flammes de l'enfer.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un claquement de langue agacé lui fit tourner la tête. Une fille tout en boucles rousses se tenait debout à côté de leur table et la fusillait du regard. Zeldia eut un sourire moqueur, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Black qui semblait soudainement très absorbé par son livre de runes.

- Tu vois bien que la place est occupée, balança-t-elle à la fille qui faillit s'étrangler de rage. Black n'est pas le seul apollon de la classe, ajouta-t-elle narquoise.

Le Black en question leva les yeux au ciel mais il parut soulagé de voir la groupie s'installer à une autre table, celle-ci continuait de lancer des coups d'œil furieux à Zeldia qui s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre des propos pareils dans la bouche d'une serpentarde comme toi Hess, tu me prends vraiment pour un dieu grec? S'enquit-il avec un sourire d'une arrogance insupportable.

- Tu en es persuadé toi-même! Railla-t-elle. Et maintenant, tu la boucles Black, je veux suivre le cours, on parlera de métamorphose à la fin de l'heure.

Zeldia remarqua bien que son voisin n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire dicter sa conduite par elle mais il ne répliqua rien et se contenta de tremper sa plume dans son encrier, prêt pour prendre des notes. Il ne lui accorda plus la moindre attention de tout le cours, ignorant totalement sa présence.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil à ses notes, il avait une très belle écriture, fine et rectiligne. Elle décida que ce serait à lui de recopier le devoir commun qu'il devrait rendre à MacGonagall. Quand à Will et Severus, ils ne cessaient de les regarder à la dérobée, ils les surveillaient, elle les trouva parfaitement ridicule mais après tout peut être ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en empêcher tellement la situation devait leur sembler invraisemblable. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait qu'ils s'y habituent, Zeldia était prête à passer du temps avec Sirius Black si ça pouvait leur permettre d'obtenir une bonne note. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'idée de faire équipe avec lui ne lui déplaisait pas entièrement, ça lui changerait de sa bande vert et argent.

A la sonnerie, Black ne perdit pas de temps, Zeldia notait encore ses devoirs qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Elle laissa toutes ses affaires en plan et s'élança pour le rattraper alors qu'il venait de franchir la porte de la classe. Pas question qu'il s'échappe une nouvelle fois!

Mais il l'avait attendu, et il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Casper était venu la chercher à la sortie de son cours. Elle eut un hochement de tête pour son petit ami et empoigna Black par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin mais cela n'eut pas le don de plaire au garçon qui récupéra son bras d'un geste brusque.

- Ne me touches pas! Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire autre chose la baguette de Casper vint se planter sous son menton. Black sortit la sienne, prêt à se défendre.

- Laisse le tranquille Casper, il faut que je discute avec lui au sujet de notre travail de métamorphose, intervint Zeldia sur la défensive, elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait tout cela.

Ils entendirent une galopade à l'autre bout du couloir, James Potter et Rémus Lupin accouraient dans leur direction les baguettes tendues en avant. C'est aussi ce moment que choisirent Mulciber et Rogue pour sortir à leur tour de la classe, Severus avait ramassé ses affaires et les lui tendit en observant la scène, un horrible sourire déformant ses traits.

Pour cette fois, Zeldia sentit très vite qu'il valait mieux qu'elle intervienne auquel cas la situation risquerait de s'envenimer et de tourner rapidement au règlement de comptes. Potter et Lupin campés fermement sur leurs deux jambes semblaient prêts à se battre, Rogue et Mulciber avaient également sortis leur baguette, ça n'allait pas tarder à fuser de tous les côtés, les derniers élèves qui étaient encore dans la salle de classe se précipitèrent dans le couloir et pressèrent le pas soucieux de s'éloigner au plus vite. Zeldia passa devant Casper, prit à nouveau fermement Black par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour vous battre, lança-t-elle aux six garçons qui la regardèrent faire avec incrédulité.

Black retira à nouveau son bras violemment.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Zeldia! Cria Casper d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle se retourna sincèrement agacée.

- Il y'a un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu joues à quoi là? Tu pourrais m'expliquer?

- Nom d'un dragon, il faut que je te le dise dans quelle langue pour que tu comprennes? Black est mon partenaire d'études! C'est pourtant clair! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si le choix de MacGonagall n'est pas à ton goût! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tranchante comme l'acier.

Les autres, Gryffondors et Serpentards, suivaient l'échange visiblement décontenancés. Casper avança rageusement vers elle et se tint à côté d'eux.

- Vas-y parles lui, je reste là!

Zeldia savait bien que Casper était extrêmement possessif et que de la voir parler avec Sirius Black, qui plus est, devait lui être très pénible, mais quand même!

- Ne sois pas idiot voyons, tu ne vas pas rester toujours avec nous lorsqu'il faudra qu'on se retrouve pour travailler ensemble, dit-elle d'un ton patient.

- Je ne vais pas te la piquer ta copine si c'est ça qui t'inquiète Killwood, ricana Black d'un air sauvage. Jamais de ma vie, je ne poserai les mains sur une Serpentard, acheva-t-il la voix chargée de haine.

Il y avait tellement de hargne dans les paroles de Sirius Black que Casper sembla presque le croire, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête mais si Bellatrix avait croisé son regard à cet instant elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Zeldia, pour sa part, n'était nullement impressionnée.

- Bon Black, commença-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui, il faudrait qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque ce soir pour choisir notre sujet et commencer à cibler nos recherches, poursuivit-elle en reprenant un ton plus avenant.

- Ton copain va t'escorter?

Potter et Lupin pouffèrent dans leur dos.

- Non je viendrais seule, répondit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Casper les planta là et fit signe à Rogue et Mulciber de le suivre, ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir sous le regard de Zeldia et des trois Gryffondors. Au moins, on avait évité le massacre, pensa-t-elle soulagée.

- Ce soir, 17h à la bibliothèque, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant à son tour vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner.

Casper allait faire la tête pendant des heures, tampi! Il se comportait vraiment comme un imbécile par moment! Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de lui tenir tête? Il fallait bien qu'elle parle à Black, ils n'allaient pas le faire par télépathie ce devoir! Elle descendit dans le Grand hall et l'aperçut qui discutait avec Poppy Cartwright, il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de parler à cette pimbêche mais il faisait visiblement des efforts, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Zeldia qui se trouvait au milieu des marches de l'escalier en marbre, et reporta son attention sur Poppy. Zeldia sourit, et si elle décidait elle aussi de lui faire une scène ici devant tout le monde? Il serait trop content, elle se contenta de les dépasser sans leur accorder un regard, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole, il l'avait bien cherché.

Elle rejoignit les autres à la table des Serpentards et s'assit à côté de Severus, ni lui ni Mulciber ne lui firent la moindre réflexion. Bella jacassait comme à son habitude, tandis que Nott parlait à voix basse à Pandora et elle rougissait sans cesse, il lui proposait certainement de dormir avec lui cette nuit.

Zeldia remplit son assiette de ragoût de bœuf et ne fit plus rien d'autre que de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle mangeait, Casper ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et au lieu de prendre place à côté d'elle, il s'installa à la droite de Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? S'enquit aussitôt celle-ci d'une voix curieuse.

- Ta curiosité finira par te tuer Black, répondit-il en se servant de la viande et des légumes. Mais pour cette fois je vais te répondre.

Bellatrix sembla agréablement surprise et observa avidement Casper, Zeldia l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir un faible pour lui, elle en était à présent convaincue.

- MacGonagall nous a donné une saleté de devoir à faire en binôme, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, tu vois le tableau.

Bella, bon public, fit une horrible grimace de dégoût.

- Et donc, continua Casper, je suis avec Cartwright.

Petit cri de stupeur de Black.

- Eh oui hélas, affirma-t-il, je suis donc arrivé en retard parce que je discutais avec elle du sujet qu'on allait choisir. Ça sera un miracle si on parvient à travailler ensemble, c'est la fille la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais rencontré, Gryffondor ou pas!

- Et toi tu es avec qui Zeldia? Demanda Bellatrix.

Comme Zeldia ne répondait pas, Rogue s'en chargea.

- Elle fait équipe avec ton traite de cousin.

Bella ricana, elle paraissait enchantée de cette nouvelle, et surtout elle se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Casper et Zeldia puisqu'elle pouvait asticoter cette dernière sans que son petit ami n'intervienne, elle en profita d'autant plus et se rapprocha imperceptiblement du garçon.

- Alors Zeldia tu penses que tu vas réussir à te contrôler? Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder mon cousin n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûre qu'il te plait mais le seul problème vois-tu c'est qu'il hait les filles dans ton genre. Tu pourrais t'intéresser à lui, tu aimes tellement les gens pour ce qu'ils sont!

- Et toi Black, à qui t'intéresses-tu? Murmura insidieusement Zeldia. Quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas avoir et que tu n'auras jamais?

Bellatrix sembla sur le point de sortir ses griffes mais elle n'en fit rien et se rapprochant encore un peu plus de Casper qui semblait d'accord pour jouer le jeu, elle lâcha radieuse,

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place.

- Si ça t'amuse! Ne te gêne pas surtout, seulement ne me cherche pas de trop près, tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement, lâcha Zeldia d'un ton féroce.

Bellatrix perdit un peu de sa superbe mais son sourire ironique demeura sur son visage de diablesse. Zeldia repoussa son assiette à moitié vide, elle se leva et sans un mot quitta la Grande Salle. Elle risquerait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler et se jeter sur Black. Nott échangea un regard avec Casper, un regard qui laissait peut-être entendre qu'il ferait mieux d'aller retrouver sa copine. Si l'on pouvait tuer avec les yeux, Bellatrix serait morte sous ceux de Rogue durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, celle-ci triomphait.

Zeldia sortit dans le parc, elle avait envie de hurler, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle se rendait compte à cet instant que lorsque Killwood n'était pas avec elle pour rabaisser son caquet à cette vermine de Bella, elle se sentait un peu seule. Le plus curieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment de jalousie à voir cette peste se trémoussait sur son copain mais ce qui l'avait mise en colère c'est la façon dont elle se comportait, elle était mauvaise cette fille.

- Ça va?

C'était Severus.

- Oui c'est juste que je ne supporte plus Black, c'est un véritable poison. Je n'aurais aucun remords à la tuer tu sais.

Rogue eut un de ses rares sourires.

- On fera ça à deux après Poudlard si ça te dit toujours, dit-il avec sérieux.

Ils s'assirent à la base d'un vieux chêne non loin du lac.

- Tu es toujours amoureux d'Evans, pas vrai? Murmura prudemment Zeldia, elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour Severus.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, il jouait avec un morceau de bois qu'il finit par jeter dans l'eau du lac.

- J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, je savais qu'un jour ça finirait comme ça, je ne supporte pas de savoir que Potter lui tourne autour, tu sais c'est moi qui l'ait découverte le premier.

- Comme un trésor, chuchota Zeldia, le regard perdu sur l'immensité du lac. Tu sais, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, s'il n'y avait pas Casper je pourrais trouver Sirius Black à mon goût.

Rogue eut un hoquet de dégoût et Zeldia éclata de rire.

- Il est plutôt beau garçon, je t'assure.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis plus rien, c'est l'un de mes pires ennemis, je ne rêve que de les voir mort lui et Potter alors rien que de t'imaginer avec lui ça me donne la nausée!

- Allez viens, idiot, on a cours dans dix minutes, dit-elle en se remettant debout. Ton cours préféré, on a potions, ça va te remonter le moral.

A dix-sept heure tapante, elle franchit la porte de la bibliothèque. Black était déjà installé à une table située à l'opposé du bureau de Madame Pince, il feuilletait un énorme volume qui semblait prêt à s'effriter entre ses doigts. Un groupe de filles assises à la table à côté de la sienne le dévorait des yeux, il ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte. Zeldia déposa son sac sur la table, il releva la tête et son visage détendu se crispa instantanément, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement attirant. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à lui.

- Tu as déjà une idée peut-être? L'interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

Il était retourné à son livre et haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux choisir, répondit-il indifférent. Tiens voilà la liste.

Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin sur lesquels il avait écrit les différents sujets proposés. Zeldia remarqua un petit dessin à côté du titre sur les animagis, ça ressemblait étrangement à la patte d'un animal, un chien peut être. Elle se décida en une seconde.

- Très bien, on fait les animagis dans ce cas.

Black sursauta légèrement et la fixa un instant d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Prenons plutôt celui sur les métamorphomages, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu m'as laissé choisir je te rappelle, si c'est ça ta notion du choix! S'emporta-t-elle exaspérée.

Les filles de la table d'à côté les observaient avec stupeur, comment pouvait-on sincèrement contrarier Sirius Black, c'était impensable! Zeldia leur lança un regard noir, il l'avait déjà mise en colère, ça commençait bien!

- Les métamorphomages c'est quand même plus intéressant, tenta-t-il d'argumenter. Les animagis c'est du cours de troisième année, on l'a déjà vu. En plus pour améliorer la note de notre dossier on a le droit d'interviewé quelqu'un, tu tiens vraiment à interroger MacGonagall sur son animagi?

Zeldia dut reconnaître que cette idée lui plaisait moyennement mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Parce que tu connais des métamorphomages toi peut-être?

- Ma cousine a une petite fille métamorphomage, elle a presque cinq ans.

Zeldia le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Cinq ans! S'exclama-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien demander à une gamine de cet âge là?

- Ce serait déjà un début, argua-t-il. Après on peut certainement trouvé des adultes, bon je reconnais qu'ils ne courent pas les rues mais ils existent quand même, il y'a un registre. On pourrait voir si il y'a des différences entre les enfants et les adultes pour étoffer notre dossier, ça pourrait être intéressant.

- Bon, hésita Zeldia à moitié convaincue, j'imagine qu'on peut essayer de trouver des informations là-dessus, mais je te préviens si ce sujet est trop tordu on en changera.

- D'accord. Regarde j'avais déjà commencé à chercher, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui montrer le livre qu'il consultait. Il y'a des trucs pas mal là dedans.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle respira une bouffée de son odeur, une odeur infiniment masculine, enivrante et obsédante! Elle avait envie de rester assise là des heures à sentir et ressentir le parfum de Black, elle essaya d'imaginer un instant ce qu'on pouvait éprouver dans les bras d'un garçon comme lui. On ne devait tout simplement plus avoir envie de le lâcher! Elle reprit brusquement ses esprits au son du gloussement d'une des filles qui les regardaient avec envie. Elle eut peur que Black se soit aperçu de son trouble mais il était occupé à sortir plumes et parchemins de son sac, il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse! Pour masquer sa gêne, elle tira le livre à elle faisant mine de s'y intéresser. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour lui indiquer les pages qui contenaient des informations intéressantes. Elle se leva alors si brusquement qu'elle faillit renverser sa chaise, elle prétexta qu'elle allait elle-même chercher quelques livres sur le sujet, il parut surpris mais acquiesça en signe d'approbation. Elle revint finalement au bout de dix minutes avec les bras chargés d'ouvrages et ils se mirent au travail, pas une fois ils ne se disputèrent, Zeldia l'observait de temps à autre de façon très discrète et elle constata amusée que lorsqu'il était absorbé par ce qu'il faisait Black perdait de son air arrogant, il paraissait paisible. Il n'y avait plus trace de mépris dans sa voix, il ne la voyait plus que comme une partenaire de travail, il oubliait qu'elle était à Serpentard et qu'il détestait tout ce qu'elle représentait. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent l'heure tourna et la bibliothèque se vida. Ce fut madame Pince qui vint leur annoncer d'un ton sec que c'était l'heure de la fermeture, ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque.

- On a bien avancé, se félicita Zeldia.

Sirius hocha la tête, elle remarqua qu'il était redevenu comme avant, l'insolence masquait à nouveau son magnifique visage. Et c'est d'un ton glacial qu'il lui répondit.

- Plus vite on avancera, plus vite on en aura terminé avec ça.

- Tu détestes à ce point travailler avec toute autre personne qu'un Gryffondor? S'enquit-elle.

- Oh en réalité, j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter les futurs mangemorts et tu en fais partie Hess c'est aussi simple que cela, les autres ne me dérangent pas bien que je sois méfiant par principe à l'égard des Serpentards, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi sûr de toi quand tu affirmes que je deviendrais une fidèle de Voldemort?

Black se tourna si brusquement vers elle qu'elle eut peur un moment qu'il ne lui jette un sort, mais il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette de sa poche, il se contentait de la fixer intensément.

- Tu fréquentes des personnes qui ne pourront pas devenir autre chose, dit-il d'une voix convaincue, il continuait à la fixer étrangement et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

- Tu marques un point, concéda-t-elle.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?

Ils avaient cessé de marcher et ils se tenaient tout les deux face à face au milieu d'un couloir totalement vide. Elle se sentait rougir malgré elle, la conversation ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, elle était troublée par ses deux iris qui la sondaient de part en part. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde.

- Tu ignores tout de moi ou de ma vie, tu ne sais pas dans quelle famille je suis née ni ce que je compte faire après Poudlard, tu ne devrais pas juger les gens trop hâtivement, conseilla-t-elle.

Il fit un pas vers elle, menaçant, et elle recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur derrière elle.

- Mes parents sont pro-voldemort et leur désir le plus cher c'était de nous voir mon abruti de frère et moi servir leurs intérêts auprès de lui, s'emporta-t-il. Et pourtant je leur ai tenu tête et je me suis enfuit de chez moi, je décide de ma vie et de mes croyances Hess, je n'attends pas qu'on me les dicte alors ne crois pas que je juge les gens à la légère mais si tu fais ta vie avec ce cinglé de Killwood, ton destin est tout tracé.

Il avait raison bien sûr mais Zeldia ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait mis tant de force à refouler dans un coin de sa tête pendant sept ans.

- Tais toi Black! Fermes la! Cracha-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Elle tourna les talons et s'élança tremblante vers l'escalier de marbre, Sirius la suivit du regard planté au milieu du corridor sombre, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux si bleus de Zeldia Hess. Des larmes?

Elle était bouleversée par cette réalité que Black venait de lui renvoyait au visage, bien sûr elle savait tout cela mais dans un sens c'était tellement plus facile de ne pas y penser du tout. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Que si elle ne venait ne serait-ce qu'à faire un mauvais pas dans la direction qu'il avait prise, elle ne verrait pas le soleil se lever le jour suivant, on la traquerait, elle serait tuée. L'été dernier sous la pression parentale, elle s'était engagée à recevoir cette horrible marque que Casper arborait déjà avec fierté. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière, son destin était tracé comme Black le lui avait dit si justement, alors même qu'elle espérait encore une issue il lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle était condamnée. Tentant tant bien que mal de se recomposer un visage serein, elle fit un détour par la Grande Salle pour voir si les autres étaient encore en train de manger. Il ne restait plus grand monde et aucun membre de la bande n'était visible, elle s'assit au bout de la table de Serpentard et s'empara d'un bol de soupe. Elle n'avait pas très faim, son esprit était ailleurs, elle regardait les autres élèves sans les voir réellement. Elle croisa le regard d'un troisième année de sa maison qui s'empressa de baisser la tête vers son assiette, « il a peur de moi » pensa-t-elle, « où plutôt il pense que je suis comme eux, comme ceux qui sont sensés être mes amis ». Zeldia avait toujours aimé ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait sans n'avoir jamais rien eu à faire, celui de susciter la crainte, d'être respectée, admirée et enviée mais à présent ce pouvoir lui paraissait tellement superflu, il n'y avait rien à envier. Elle avait parfois imaginé ce que serait sa vie si elle n'avait été qu'une petite Poufsouffle insignifiante, une fille banale qui aurait pu choisir elle-même le métier qu'elle souhaiterait exercer après Poudlard. Une fille qui aurait pu s'intéresser à Sirius Black sans se sentir menacée.

Zeldia secoua la tête.

« Tu disjonctes ma pauvre! » Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça.

Elle se leva lentement et prit résignée la direction des cachots. Casper allait-il encore laisser Bellatrix faire des sous-entendus sur eux deux. Si c'était le cas, Zeldia était prête à s'y habituer et même à se moquer de ça avec Severus. Sûre de ses bonnes résolutions, elle se hâta de regagner la salle commune pour avoir le temps de travailler un peu avant d'aller se coucher. A peine eut-elle franchit le mur qui cachait les quartiers de Serpentard que Pandora vint à sa rencontre, les autres étaient invisibles.

- Ils s'entraînent, dit-elle avant que Zeldia ait pu lui poser la moindre question. D'ailleurs Cyrus a proposé qu'on les rejoigne, ils m'ont envoyé voir si tu arrivais.

- Oh, je n'avais pas prévu de m'entraîner ce soir, j'ai un devoir d'enchantement à finir pour demain, dit Zeldia.

- Tu veux qu'on parle deux minutes? Proposa Pandora.

Zeldia lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Toutes deux prirent place dans des fauteuils près du feu après avoir fait déguerpir des deuxièmes années.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire avec Casper? S'enquit la petite blonde. Bellatrix le drague ouvertement, c'est affolant!

- Et comment réagit-il?

- Eh bien il ne la repousse pas vraiment! Zeldia, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Will et Severus nous ont expliqué à Cyrus et à moi ce qui s'est passé ce midi mais…

- Je suppose que leur version est la bonne. Et en ce qui concerne Casper, je pense que s'il ne fait rien pour repousser Black comme à son habitude, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu vas tout me raconter.

- C'est possible, convint-elle. Mais tu ne vas rien faire? Je ne le supporterais pas si quelqu'un essayait de me piquer Cyrus!

- Non je n'ai aucune envie de me traîner aux pieds de Killwood alors si Bellatrix croit la partie gagnée, tant mieux pour elle!

- On se croirait dans un arlequin, plaisanta Pandora.

- Tu lis des arlequins toi? S'étonna Zeldia.

Pandora eut un sourire coupable.

- Je sais que c'est un truc moldu mais j'aime bien. Cyrus ne le supporte pas, il jette mes livres au feu, tu le crois ça?

Zeldia éclata de rire.

- Ça a l'air d'aller avec lui, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est vrai que ça me semble un peu trop parfait, avoua Pandora.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises et va plutôt les rejoindre, lui conseilla Zeldia. Tu me raconteras quelle tête fera Casper quand tu leur diras que je dois finir un devoir.

Pandora hocha la tête et avec un clin d'œil, elle s'éloigna vers leur salle d'entraînement. Une salle qu'ils s'étaient appropriés trois ans auparavant et dans laquelle personne n'avait le droit d'entrer sans leur autorisation. Zeldia s'empressa d'aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin dans son dortoir et retourna s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la soirée, la salle commune devint de plus de plus calme et silencieuse. Elle entendit finalement les autres revenir de leur entraînement (ce qui se résumait en général à améliorer des sorts ou à en apprendre de nouveaux), ils s'arrêtèrent à sa table, Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle, il paraissait légèrement essoufflé. Mulciber leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans son dortoir.

- Où sont Pandora et Cyrus? Demanda Zeldia.

- Ils restent dormir à la salle d'entraînement, répondit Bellatrix en se collant à Casper.

- Dormir? Répéta Zeldia en recopiant une phrase.

Severus eut un sourire. Quand à Casper, il restait planter debout devant leur table et se contentait de la regarder.

- Tu vas dormir? Lui demanda-t-il enfin sans la quitter des yeux.

- J'ai bientôt terminé, répondit-elle sans relever la tête. Pourquoi?

Il y'eut un silence puis,

- Tu dors avec moi?

Zeldia décida de ne pas répondre directement.

- Peut-être, dit-elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Bellatrix qui semblait cruellement déçue.

Rogue fixait un morceau de parchemin avec une grande attention comme si sa vie entière en dépendait.

- Je dois finir ça, répéta Zeldia.

Casper n'ajouta plus rien, il acquiesça de la tête et tous les trois montèrent se coucher.

Elle soupira, elle s'était jurée de ne pas céder si facilement, allait-elle le rejoindre? Il penserait que tout était effacé or elle voulait le punir un peu, bon elle irait dormir avec lui mais elle refuserait toute autre activité que celle de dormir. Oui c'était une bonne idée, il allait devenir fou. Contente d'elle, elle rangea son parchemin dans son sac puis elle monta déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir, s'emparant au passage de sa robe de nuit. Elle se changea et après un tour dans la salle-de-bain, elle retourna dans la salle commune pour s'engager dans un labyrinthe de petits couloirs. Casper avait une chambre privée, octroyée par son statut de préfet en chef. Elle entra, il était déjà couché mais elle était certaine qu'il ne dormait pas, doucement elle se faufila sous les couvertures, lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux prête à dormir. Elle se demandait si il allait tenter quelque chose et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne fit rien, ou du moins c'est au moment où elle allait s'endormir qu'il se mit à lui caresser le dos.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son séant et tourna la tête vers lui, elle le voyait assez bien grâce à la lumière de la lune qui passait au travers de la fenêtre.

- Tu m'as proposé de dormir avec toi, dit-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il un peu surpris.

- Alors je veux dormir! Asséna-t-elle catégorique.

- Mais Zel…

- Je n'ai pas envie ce soir, ok? Pas en sachant que cette imbécile de Black s'est collée contre toi toute la journée parce que vois-tu son odeur me révulse!

- Mais elle ne …

- Elle ne t'intéresse pas? Dans ce cas, demain tu la remets à sa place car sinon l'envie pourrait me prendre d'aller me trémousser contre Sirius Black! (l'idée était tentante dans tous les cas!)

Casper se redressa à son tour, découvrant son torse musclé, il était furieux.

- Tu deviens folle! S'écria-t-il. Tu es à moi Zeldia! A moi! Et le premier qui te tournera autour le regrettera amèrement! Tu te souviens de Bergson? Comment il était après que je m'en sois occupé?

La jeune fille poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu me fatigues Casper.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Bellatrix, cette petite arriviste finira mal, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperait de son cas parce que je sais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre toi ou Rogue lui feraient sa fête.

Zeldia ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête, Casper la contemplait les yeux brillants, il en était dingue et ça avait été très difficile de l'ignorer depuis leur dispute. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il l'embrassa avec passion et son cœur explosa de joie et de désir lorsqu'il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Et puis alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle éclata en sanglots, de vraies larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, affolé il la tint à bout de bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? s'alarma-t-il devant le comportement si inattendu de la jeune fille.

Elle se cacha les yeux avec ses mains et dans une litanie effrayante se mit à répéter trois mots qu'il ne distingua pas immédiatement,

- Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir,…

- Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça? Murmura-t-il effrayé par tant de détresse.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui ait véritablement un sens dans ces cas là, il la ramena contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle pleura ainsi encore un long moment en continuant de répéter qu'elle allait mourir. Ils finirent par s'endormir enlacer l'un contre l'autre, Zeldia n'avait cessé de penser à Sirius Black alors qu'elle pleurait tout son soul contre un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas.

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'avais dit deux semaines mais j'en ai mis le double pour cause de boulot universitaire intense, je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être plus rapide et efficace avec le chapitre 3. **

**Comme dit précédemment, on accompagne donc les Maraudeurs au cours de ce chapitre 2. **

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (hormis quelques personnages de mon propre cru)**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2

La tour de Gryffondor bouillonnait encore d'agitation à cette heure pourtant déjà bien avancée de la soirée. Les maraudeurs étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils jouxtant l'une des nombreuses cheminées de la salle commune. James et Peter jouaient aux échecs avec une concentration telle que rien ne semblait pouvoir venir les perturber. Affalé sur le ventre, Rémus était plongé dans un livre qui, au vu de la page de couverture, traitait de métamorphose humaine. Etendu sur le dos avec sa tête reposant sur un accoudoir, Sirius se contentait de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts comme il l'avait vu faire par de jeunes moldues au cours de ses vacances dans le Hampshire, comté où résidaient les Potter. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes orange qui léchaient les parois en pierre de la cheminée, il effectuait ces gestes machinalement, presque sans y faire attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Hess quelques heures plus tôt, et c'était avec un intérêt toujours croissant qu'il tentait d'analyser jusqu'à la plus insignifiante des paroles qu'elle avait pu laisser échapper. Elle lui avait paru de plus en plus humaine au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leurs recherches sur les métamorphomages. Il l'avait même surpris à sourire une fois, or il avait toujours cru que cette fille ne savait pas comment il fallait s'y prendre pour étirer les lèvres vers le haut. Et aussi cette façon qu'elle avait eu de tenir tête à Killwood après le cours de Runes ! Sans le laisser paraître il avait été impressionné. C'était à se demander qui était le vrai leader chez ces tordus, cela avait plu à Sirius de constater que finalement ces maudits Serpentards n'étaient peut être pas aussi soudés qu'ils le laissaient croire. Et pourtant malgré tout le bien qui pourrait être retiré de cette information, ce n'était pas ça qui occupait le plus son esprit. Non. Car inexplicablement il ressentait cette impression fugitive et angoissante que Zeldia Hess savait aussi comment verser des larmes. Qui se serait avancé à dire que cette fille, qui depuis sept ans arborait un masque d'indifférence et de froideur, avait déjà senti le goût salé des larmes sur ses lèvres ? Alors qu'il se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas tout simplement imaginé des diamants dans les yeux de la Serpentarde, Randa choisit cet instant précis pour lui envoyer une boulette de parchemin à la figure. Surpris il en lâcha sa baguette dont l'une des extrémités vint frapper son sourcil gauche grillant ainsi quelques poils au passage. Non loin de là, trois filles assises à une table ronde surchargée de grimoires et de rouleaux de parchemins, éclatèrent de rire à la vue de son air ahuri. Cette brusque explosion de joie attira l'attention de Rémus qui jeta un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus son livre, James et Peter relevèrent momentanément la tête de leur plateau de jeu. Ils n'étaient donc pas si imperturbables que ça, pensa distraitement Sirius.

- Dis Black, on se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'heureuse élue ? Tu sais pour le bal d'Halloween ? On est déjà au courant que Peter y va avec cette petite sotte de Mina (Hé ! se récria l'intéressé), Rémus avec Mély et James, au prix de mains efforts, a réussi à convaincre Lily, mais toi tu as invité qui ?

Miranda Hope le fixait avec des yeux brillants de curiosité, Lily était penchée sur un devoir mais il était évident qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, Mélissandre pour sa part les observait tour à tour avec amusement. Sirius eut une sorte de grognement en sentant sous ses doigts les poils frisés de son sourcil. Il lança un regard mauvais à lesdite Randa, laquelle ne semblait nullement impressionnée par son air irrité. Il faut dire qu'avec un sourcil dans cet état il devait avoir l'air passablement ridicule.

- Je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix, lâcha-t-il conscient que la curieuse n'en démordrait pas s'il essayait d'éviter la question.

Les trois filles, même Lily, ne tentèrent pas de cacher leur étonnement.

- Pas encore ? Répéta Mély. Tu sais que le bal a lieu dans cinq jours ?

- Que voulez-vous aucune n'est assez bien pour lui, se moqua James avec un sourire taquin.

Sirius entreprit de lui balancer la boulette de parchemin mais rata sa cible qui s'esquiva sans la moindre difficulté.

- Oui je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps, mais en réalité je ne sais pas vraiment à qui lancer l'invitation, soupira-t-il en prenant un air faussement blasé.

James et Rémus échangèrent un sourire, du genre de ceux qui font comprendre aux autres personnes en présence qu'elles manquent quelque chose. Miranda le perçut tout de suite, tandis que Lily et Mély s'appliquer à fixer Black d'un air incertain, incapables de dire franchement si le garçon plaisantait ou s'il croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour leur défense, Sirius en devenait parfois insupportable de prétention lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles.

- Tu vas peut être avoir du mal à en trouver une qui te plaise encore, déclara Mélissandre avec prudence et délicatesse.

- Ils nous cachent un truc, affirma Randa d'un ton soupçonneux en les dévisageant tour à tour avec minutie.

- Je suis sure que c'est encore un de leurs paris stupides, devina Lily.

James cessa immédiatement de glousser lorsqu'elle le regarda d'un air sévère. Même au bout de tant d'années, Sirius trouvait toujours cela incroyable cette faculté que possédait son meilleur ami de se transformer en parfait crétin dès qu'Evans le fixait d'une façon un peu trop perçante. Chaque fois que cette fille entrait dans une pièce où il se trouvait déjà, James changeait radicalement de comportement, comme s'il prenait garde à ne pas la décevoir par ses gestes ou ses paroles. Le fait que Lily ait accepté de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween n'avait fait que renforcer les choses.

- C'était uniquement pour s'amuser, balbutia-t-il d'un ton d'excuse en jetant des coups d'œil en direction des trois autres maraudeurs, il cherchait visiblement du soutien de ce côté-là.

Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête avec conviction, et tandis que Sirius reprenait sa position initiale avec sa tête sur l'accoudoir, Remus enchaîna,

- On voulait lui compliquer un peu les choses, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce et convaincante. Vous savez bien que jusqu'ici peu de filles lui ont résisté…

- Sauf cette Agathe de Serdaigle, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier quand elle…, le coupa Miranda d'un ton animé.

Sirius grogna suffisamment fort pour l'interrompre à son tour, et bien qu'elle accepta de ne pas poursuivre dans sa lancée elle afficha un petit sourire narquois extrêmement exaspérant de l'avis du garçon.

- Et donc, dit Peter, à partir de demain il aura notre feu vert pour se trouver une cavalière. Comme tu l'as rappelé Mély il lui reste cinq jours.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un défi, s'étonna Lily. Il doit bien rester quelques filles qui sont encore libres, et même si ce n'était pas le cas il peut toujours demander à une quatrième ou une troisième année.

- Troisième année ?! S'offusqua Sirius en se redressant pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement que je pourrais sortir avec une fille qui aurait un tel écart d'âge avec moi ?

- Pas un si gros écart, tempéra Mély. Mais non probablement pas, ajouta-t-elle avec empressement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- De toute façon il y'a quelques règles à respecter dans ce défi, fit remarquer James. Tout d'abord la demoiselle à inviter doit au moins être en cinquième année.

- Les ex sont exclues, poursuivit Peter.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Miranda.

- Ce serait trop facile car certaines sont restées de bonnes amies de Sirius.

- Il ne doit pas non plus soudoyer une fille pour qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner, précisa Rémus.

- Comme s'il en avait besoin, s'esclaffa Mélissandre.

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire plein de reconnaissance, elle avait totalement raison, cette partie du pari était parfaitement stupide. Aucune fille n'avait jamais refusé de sortir avec lui. Bon pour être tout à fait sincère il y'avait bien eu cette Agathe de Serdaigle qui…mais peu importe une fille ou une autre, elles étaient interchangeables de toute façon.

- Le plus intéressant en réalité, dit James, c'est que la fille avec laquelle il envisageait de s'y rendre au départ lui a fait les yeux doux pendant trois semaines puis a finalement décidé d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu comptes quand même lui demander ? S'enquit Miranda, le visage fermé à présent.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle n'avait peut être pas encore de cavalier pour le bal et comptait sur lui pour l'inviter ? Toutes ces questions étaient-elles un moyen de tâter le terrain sur ses intentions à lui ? Si tel était le cas, elle serait déçue, il était hors de question qu'il l'invite à cette soirée.

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-il avec une touche d'arrogance dans la voix.

Puis il se leva, et après un petit signe de tête pour ses amis, il souhaita bonne nuit aux filles et monta dans son dortoir. Ils avaient des projets pour la soirée, entre autres choses le peaufinage de la carte du maraudeur. Elle ne serait jamais complète car Poudlard recélait de couloirs et de salles secrètes mais ils étaient assez fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Elle leur permettait de surveiller certains Serpentards et ainsi de les surprendre lorsque ces derniers s'y attendaient le moins.

Il s'étendit sur son lit pour reprendre tranquillement ses réflexions là où il les avait laissées lorsque Miranda l'avait dérangé. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'approfondir plus avant le cas de Hess car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les trois autres maraudeurs pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir. James balança son jeu d'échecs dans la malle au pied de son lit faisant ainsi hurler les pièces, il lui faudrait à nouveau des heures pour toutes les rassembler la prochaine fois qu'il aurait envie d'y jouer. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un petit rire. Son ami ne changerait jamais.

- La salle commune est quasiment vide, dit Rémus en posant délicatement son livre sur sa table de chevet. Les filles sont montées se coucher. Je propose qu'on attende encore quelques minutes avant de sortir.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda stupidement Peter.

- Tu sais bien que Rémus est préfet Pete, combien de fois faudra-t-il te rappeler qu'il est là pour montrer l'exemple, répondit Sirius exaspéré.

- Tu es d'une humeur de chien, fit remarquer James dans un rire avant de se jeter sur son lit.

- J'aurais préféré que cette histoire de pari reste entre nous, expliqua Sirius. Désormais Randa sait pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas choisi de cavalière et elle va se remettre à me suivre à la trace.

- Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas ? Questionna Rémus d'un ton prudent.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas les « ex ».

- Oui enfin je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la compter comme une de tes ex, intervint James. Après tout tu n'es sorti avec elle que durant quelques heures.

- Hum, vu la tête qu'elle faisait lorsque Peter a énoncé cette règle, il est certain qu'elle se considère comme une de tes conquêtes, déclara Rémus tout en manipulant la carte du maraudeur.

- Bon c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas, songea Sirius à voix haute. Elle me laissera en paix.

Il bondit de son lit avec souplesse et vint se poster devant son ami lycanthrope pour jeter un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur,

- Je propose qu'on affine cette partie, dit Remus penché lui aussi sur l'étrange feuille manuscrite, son doigt parcourant une zone un peu floue de la carte.

- C'est bizarre, lâcha Peter qui s'était approché à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Pettigrow ? S'enquit James en étouffant un bâillement.

- Ces quatre points là, répondit le garçon en pointant du doigt un couloir du deuxième étage.

L'immobilité et le silence de ses trois amis intrigua James, à tel point qu'il se hâta de venir voir par lui-même ce qui leur paraissait si étrange.

- Effectivement ils n'ont rien à faire là, murmura finalement Sirius en fixant toujours des yeux les quatre petits noms en mouvement. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

Il interrogea les autres du regard mais ni James ni Remus ne semblaient en mesure d'apporter une explication sensée à cette situation.

- Peut-être que la carte se trompe, tenta Peter, un peu hésitant.

- Impossible, répondit James catégorique. Nous avons vérifié les sortilèges maintes et maintes fois, elle ne nous a jamais fait faux bond. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

- Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. Allons voir cela de plus près, suggéra Remus.

- La salle commune ne s'est pas encore entièrement vidée. Donc je pars en éclaireur avec ma cape et vous me rejoignez ensuite dès que la voie sera libre, proposa James en farfouillant déjà dans sa malle pour récupérer le précieux vêtement.

- Comment sauras-tu où les trouver sans la carte ? S'étonna Remus.

- Ils se rendent chez Dumbledore, lui répondit James sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Chez Dumbledore ? Répéta Peter.

Sirius s'empara de la carte pour vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait lui aussi depuis le début. Une réunion secrète ? Dans quel but ? Il existait bien une réponse… cependant cela paraissait tellement fou. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peut être pas si invraisemblable que ça. Sirius n'aurait jamais osé croire en cette possibilité, et pourtant plus il se triturait les méninges, plus cette éventualité lui paraissait envisageable. Dans le cas contraire que viendraient faire ici et à une heure aussi tardive d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard ? En outre, ils savaient tous à quel point était forte la volonté de Dumbledore à défaire celui qui s'était lui-même octroyé le substantif de «Voldemort ». Celui-là même que ses parents louaient à longueur de temps. Machinalement il serra les poings froissant légèrement les bords de la carte. Attentif, Remus la lui retira prudemment des mains.

- Je viens avec toi, affirma-t-il à James d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

James acquiesça et tous deux se glissèrent adroitement sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils poireautaient tous les quatre, cachés dans une salle de classe à proximité du bureau de Dumbledore. Jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la carte du maraudeur, ils guettaient la sortie inévitable de leurs anciens camarades. Trois garçons et une fille qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Et qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de cuisiner pour connaitre la raison de leur présence au château. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient eu de faux espoirs lorsque l'une des petites silhouettes se mettait brusquement à faire les cent pas dans la pièce ronde. Cette réunion pouvait très bien durer toute la nuit, pour ce qu'ils en savaient.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu Remus, suggéra James. Tu es éreinté, inutile de le nier.

- Pas plus que vous, rétorqua le jeune garçon sans faire mine de se lever pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor.

Sirius échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec James.

- Cornedrue a raison, et je te rappelle quand même que nous avons dormi la nuit dernière contrairement à toi.

- De toute manière je crois bien qu'on sera tous endormi avant qu'ils daignent enfin montrer le bout de leur nez, marmonna Peter en baillant sans retenue.

Remus semblait indécis et peut être aurait-il consenti à aller se coucher si à cet instant précis James n'avait pas poussé un petit cri.

- Ils bougent tous ! S'écria-t-il.

- Ils se dirigent vers la sortie ? S'enquit Sirius en se précipitant vers lui.

- Par Merlin !!! Non ! s'exclama James. Ils disparaissent !

Les autres furent sur lui en moins d'une seconde et ils n'eurent que le temps de voir disparaitre le dernier individu. Le bureau ne comportait plus qu'une seul petit point, ce dernier resta immobile quelques instants (peut être Dumbledore regardait-il par la fenêtre ?) puis il prit la direction de ses appartements privés.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour transplaner ? S'enquit Remus, surpris et indigné à la fois. C'est noté noir sur blanc dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte même du château.

- Dumbledore a peut être levé les protections pendant quelques minutes, suggéra James.

- Rien que pour permettre à quelques élèves de sortir sans se faire remarquer ? Interrogea Sirius avec scepticisme. Je n'y crois pas. Il ne ferait pas courir un tel danger à autant de monde juste pour quelques personnes.

- Peut être des portoloins ? Proposa timidement Peter.

Bien malgré eux, les trois autres le dévisagèrent d'une manière quelque peu insultante. A leur décharge, c'était tellement inhabituel que Pettigrow mette le doigt sur la solution que leur surprise était tout à fait justifiée. En temps normal, le garçon se contentait de les écouter et d'acquiescer selon qu'il était d'accord ou non avec leurs propositions.

- Tu as certainement raison, reconnut Sirius en reportant son attention sur la carte.

Après un dernier coup d'œil, il la plia et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Bon nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, et il est trop tard pour marauder, le mieux c'est encore d'aller rejoindre nos lits.

Sirius dormit mal cette nuit là, trop de questions restées en suspens qui revenaient le tarauder à intervalles réguliers. Au matin, c'est à peine s'il se rappelait qu'il était enfin autorisé à inviter la fille de son choix pour le bal d'Halloween. En temps normal, il adorait pourtant ce genre d'activité. Mais bizarrement il avait la tête ailleurs, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose. Il s'était levé tôt, ses amis dormaient encore et c'est donc seul qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance la fille qu'il voulait inviter à la soirée de samedi serait déjà là et il pourrait régler cette affaire dans la foulée. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté la tour de Gryffondor. Ce n'est qu'au détour d'un couloir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une baguette au creux de ses reins. Il fit immédiatement volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Casper Killwood. L'autre le fixait de son regard glacial, ses yeux bleutés semblables à deux glaçons. Il était rarement arrivé à Sirius de croiser individu plus susceptible de vous geler sur place mais il lui fallait bien reconnaitre que ce type était vraiment doué. Néanmoins Sirius ne faisait pas non plus parti de ceux qui se laissaient facilement intimidés par ce malade. Non. Car lui aussi savait manier l'arrogance et le mépris avec précision, il avait des années de pratique à son actif. Aussi, c'est d'un ton chargé de sarcasme et d'insolence qu'il interrogea le blond.

- Que me vaux ton escorte de si bon matin ? C'est ta copine Hess qui t'envoies ?

Killwood tressaillit presque imperceptiblement sans perdre toutefois de son regard tranchant. Lentement, la baguette du garçon vint se placer sur la carotide de Sirius qui n'appréciait guère une telle proximité avec l'arme de son ennemi. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de sortir la sienne, à moins qu'il ne balance un bon coup de pied dans les tibias du Serpentard. Jouable.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Black, chuchota Killwood d'une voix menaçante. J'ignore ce que tu as raconté à Zeldia, mais je te conseille de tenir ta langue désormais ou tu pourrais amèrement le regretter.

C'était donc ça. Elle était allée pleurer dans ses robes, elle lui avait même certainement relaté toute leur conversation de la veille. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Quoique « inquiéter » était un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'il s'était posé des questions à son sujet. Qu'il s'était même dit qu'elle était peut être vraiment en détresse. Et elle était allée se plaindre à cet imbécile.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, incrédule. C'était de sa faute, et uniquement la sienne s'il en était venu à négliger cette règle pourtant simple qui veut qu'un Serpentard ne reste jamais rien de moins qu'un Serpentard. Bon au moins il était fixé sur le cas de Hess, elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit d'autre que ce qu'elle ne sait déjà, répliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière Killwood.

Encore heureux qu'il soit venu seul, Sirius n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre. Son ventre gargouillait et il était maintenant pressé de se trouver une cavalière. Bon, se débarrasser de ce crétin tout d'abord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? S'enquit justement le crétin sans le quitter des yeux.

Il ne clignait donc jamais des paupières ce type? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui demandait ? Ce qu'il avait raconté à Hess ? Quoi ? Craignait-il qu'elle lui ait caché un détail de la conversation ?

- Bon écoutes, ça m'ennuie profondément que tu viennes me harceler pour trois malheureuses paroles échangées mais si ça peut te rassurer je la déteste et lorsque je serai de nouveau en sa présence je m'appliquerai à ne pas dire un seul mot qui sorte du cadre de nos recherches, ça te va ?

Killwood n'abaissa pas sa baguette tout de suite, il se contenta de scruter Sirius comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai.

- Elle verse encore une larme et tu te repentiras d'être né, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner rapidement.

Oui, c'est ça, va-t-en pauvre type, pensa Sirius en reprenant sa route vers la Grande Salle. Bon au moins il ne lui avait pas lancé de sort. Quoiqu'il était plutôt difficile de le savoir, Killwood était bon en sorts informulés. Enfin c'était inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus, si effectivement il venait de faire l'objet d'un sortilège, cela lui fournirait une bonne raison de se venger. Il sourit légèrement à cette idée. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il descendait l'escalier de marbre, de nouveau son esprit dériva furtivement vers Hess. Elle avait pleuré, il n'avait pas rêvé. Une fois de plus, il se repassa mentalement le film de leur échange, s'attachant à retranscrire jusqu'à la dernière syllabe prononcée. Elle s'était braquée quand il avait évoqué Casper Killwood et une vie de rêves à ses côtés. Se pouvait-il qu'elle rêvasse d'autre chose ? Une fille comme elle avait-elle seulement des aspirations ? Ne suivait-elle pas aveuglément les ordres qu'on lui dictait ? Son éducation avait inévitablement du l'y préparer, après tout elle descendait d'une lignée de sang-purs particulièrement réputés pour leur cruauté. Sans y prendre garde Sirius avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle et s'était assis à la table des Gryffondors. Il emplit copieusement son assiette et décida de chasser Hess de ses pensées, elle n'en valait pas la peine de toute façon.

Un coup d'œil aux quelques Pousouffles présents dans l'immense pièce lui confirma que sa dulcinée était déjà passée par là ou qu'elle profitait encore de quelques minutes de sommeil. Il lui faudrait l'intercepter plus tard, il tenta donc de se remémorer l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille, celui-là même qu'il avait appris par cœur quelques semaines auparavant. Kara Livingston était en sixième année et appartenait à la maison des blaireaux, bien que selon Sirius elle était à des années lumières de ressembler à un blaireau. C'était une véritable poupée avec ses cheveux blonds dorés cascadant jusque sa taille, sa peau diaphane et ses traits si particulièrement fins qu'ils semblaient parfois irréels. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent devant autant d'éclat et quiconque la rencontrait pour la première fois se laissait emporter à la seconde même où il croisait son regard violine. Et dire qu'elle lui avait manifesté de l'intérêt et qu'il avait du faire semblant de ne pas éprouver d'attirance pour elle ! Ses amis étaient vraiment de parfaits crétins, car il y avait fort à parier que son comportement l'eut profondément offensée. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé un regard depuis près d'une semaine, il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement convaincant pour évincer le partenaire de la blondinette. Surtout que depuis qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, ce dernier semblait constamment pendu à ses basques.

Alors qu'il finissait de petit déjeuner, ses amis le rejoignirent, ils arboraient tous trois d'immenses sourires qui ne trompèrent pas Sirius sur ce qu'ils avaient présentement à l'esprit. Il décida de les ignorer avec soin, et s'entêta à détailler les deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde et qui venaient précisément de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, accompagnés de quelques autres. Servilus n'était pas très bavard comme à son habitude hormis avec ce criminel de Mulciber qui était assis juste en face de lui, il mangeait son porridge à petites bouchées tout en jetant à intervalles réguliers des regards furtifs en direction de Lily Evans.

Pathétique.

Tout en Rogue respirait la perfidie. Sirius le haïssait presqu'autant que Bellatrix, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on savait qu'il n'avait jamais plus honte d'appartenir à la famille Black que lorsque l'on venait lui conter les méfaits de son abominable cousine. Cette dernière fixait justement Killwood avec une telle intensité qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle buvait ses paroles, et à l'expression qu'elle affichait ça devait probablement se rapprocher d'un grand nectar. Elle et Rogue étaient vraiment des erreurs de la nature.

Et puis il oublia momentanément Servilus et la détraquée pour se concentrer sur Hess qui venait de franchir la porte de la Grande Salle. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, d'une blancheur de craie avec des cernes mauves sous les yeux, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était malade. Mais malgré ses airs blafards, son allure n'en restait pas moins altière. Difficile de l'égaler sur ce point, même Sirius le reconnaissait en son for intérieur, cette fille-là était certainement sortie du ventre de sa mère avec une infinie élégance. Elle tourna le regard vers lui durant une fraction de seconde, et il n'eut que le temps de saisir l'éclair bleu de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête à nouveau. Elle était définitivement étrange. Et à dire vrai, il n'était pas particulièrement ravi à la pensée de la retrouver dans la soirée pour travailler.

- Hé, le séducteur né, regardes qui vient d'entrer? Lui balança James en le faisant sursauter.

Légèrement désorienté, il tourna la tête vers les doubles portes qui permettaient l'accès à la Grande Salle. Kara Livingston venait de pénétrer dans la place entourée de sa traditionnelle bande d'amies, auquel venait s'ajouter depuis quelques jours Mark Austin. Il se collait littéralement à elle, instinctivement Sirius fit une grimace.

- Tu comptes l'attirer dans un coin ? S'enquit Remus avec une curiosité non feinte.

- Je n'ai pas trente six solutions, acquiesça-t-il ragaillardi à la pensée du défi imminent qui l'attendait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les maraudeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle pour rallier leur classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sirius eut alors une espèce d'illumination.

- Si je me souviens bien, elle a métamorphose à cette heure-ci, gardez moi une place, s'écria-t-il frénétique en se faufilant avec agilité vers la sortie.

A force de raccourcis, il rejoignit le département de métamorphose en un temps record.

Elle était là.

Il ralentit l'allure, reprenant son souffle et vérifiant discrètement que ses cheveux tombaient correctement. Tout semblait en ordre. Accrochant un sourire ravageur à ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers elle d'une démarche féline. Elle dut sentir ce qui se préparait car d'un petit mouvement de la main elle écarta une de ses amies pour mieux voir. Sirius songea un instant qu'il serait extrêmement amusant d'inviter une des filles qui l'entouraient juste pour observer sa réaction, mais il abandonna bien vite cette idée lorsqu'il croisa son regard violet. Elle ne souriait pas, mais malgré tout il percevait une curiosité certaine dans son maintien et ses traits légèrement tendus vers lui.

- Kara, je peux te parler un instant en privé ? Quémanda-t-il d'une voix aux accents de velours.

Ses amies se mirent à glousser toutes en même temps. Une vraie basse cours, se figura Sirius tout en gardant son sourire intact. Le visage de la jeune fille se contracta durant une seconde et ses yeux s'assombrirent, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et opina finalement à son intention. Il lui prit gentiment la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le couloir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Que veux-tu Black ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec en récupérant sa main.

- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal d'Halloween, répondit-il avec une franchise désarmante.

Inutile de tourner des heures autour du pot, il aimait dire les choses directement et avec sincérité. Il lut la surprise dans ses yeux, mais très vite ce dernier sentiment laissa place à la méfiance. Rien que de plus légitime.

- Tu te moques de moi ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

Sirius ne put alors s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus exquise, la colère lui seyait merveilleusement bien, et il dut faire de sérieux efforts pour garder ses esprits. C'est dire qu'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche !

- Bien sur que non…, tenta-t-il.

- C'est très réussi pourtant, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle l'examina pendant un moment, puis reprit la parole,

- J'ai déjà un cavalier, tu le sais très bien.

- Quoi ce mou d'Austin ? Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement d'y aller avec lui ? S'indigna Sirius en arborant une expression horrifiée qu'il espérait convaincante.

Kara sembla moins sure d'elle tout à coup mais elle résista encore un peu pour la forme.

- Ca ne se fait pas, je lui ai dit oui, se plaignit-elle en baissant la tête et se tordant un peu les mains.

Sirius resta immobile, il savait la partie déjà gagnée. Et il ne fut pas très surpris de la voir sourire timidement lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à le regarder.

- J'ai une condition, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit air de conspiratrice. Si je te dis oui tu te charges de prévenir Austin, je n'ai pas le courage de le faire moi-même.

La bravoure ne faisait pas parti de son caractère, il le savait déjà, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'était pas à Gryffondor. Mais Sirius s'en moquait, il possédait assez de témérité pour deux, alors si c'était la seule chose qu'elle exigeait de lui pour l'accompagner à ce satané bal, il s'occuperait d'Austin.

- Très bien j'en fais mon affaire, agréa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire rayonnant et tandis qu'il commençait à partir, elle s'enhardit jusqu'à lui faire une bise sur la joue. Ses lèvres étaient si douces ! Il s'interdit de penser au goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir et se contenta de lui rendre son baiser. Rougissante, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et se hâta de rejoindre ses amies toujours sujettes aux gloussements.

Sirius fut d'excellente humeur toute la journée, riant aux plaisanteries de ses amis, participant activement aux cours, et il souriait encore lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la bibliothèque à 17h. Hess allait croire qu'il était heureux de la voir. Mais comme la veille, il arriva le premier.

L'endroit était quasiment désert, il s'installa à la même table que le jour précédent et tandis qu'il s'évertuait à sortir ses affaires, Zeldia Hess surgit de nulle part. Avec une telle soudaineté qu'il faillit en sortir sa baguette pour se défendre contre cette apparition. Elle hocha la tête à son intention et prit place sur la chaise voisine de la sienne. Tiens il y'avait du changement, apparemment elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui. Il décida de mettre les choses à plat d'entrée.

- Ton copain est venu me trouver… à ta demande je suppose, alors dorénavant si ça ne t'ennuies pas je préférerais que tu viennes me dire les choses par toi-même.

Hess le regarda comme s'il venait de l'insulter dans une autre langue. Elle avait bien du aller se plaindre à Killwood, non ? Il lui avait clairement spécifié qu'elle ne devait plus pleurer par sa faute. Pourtant Sirius commença à douter fortement des conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus de Hess s'assombrirent dangereusement. Elle blêmit encore davantage, ce qui déjà ne présageait rien de bon mais plus encore ses traits se durcirent et elle agrippa la table comme si elle empêchait une force invisible de jaillir hors de son corps. Elle était très en colère, vraiment très très en colère, il le voyait à son expression. Mais curieusement, il avait aussi le sentiment que sa fureur n'était pas directement dirigée contre lui.

- Comment oses-tu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que c'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé ! Fulmina-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. C'est insultant !

- Mais tu as pleuré, répliqua-t-il sans le moindre tact. J'étais sensé croire quoi ?

- Tu m'as dit toi-même hier que tu ne tirais pas de conclusions hâtives sur les gens, visiblement tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Elle était debout à présent, se maitrisant à grande peine pour ne pas lui bondir dessus. Son regard était si tranchant qu'il était certain d'une chose ; si on avait pu tuer avec les yeux il serait mort sur le champ. Se sentant dominé et mal à l'aise, il se leva à son tour pour se planter devant elle.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité hier, rien de plus. Et si elle ne te convient pas, ce n'est à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre, asséna-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Sirius vit la colère de la jeune fille se transformait en quelque chose de plus dure encore, une profonde hostilité.

- Je te déteste Sirius Black ! Oh si tu savais à quel point je te maudis ! Cracha-t-elle avec passion.

Ses paroles le touchèrent plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Bien sûr bon nombre de personnes le haïssait et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y accordait pas grande importance car lui-même éprouvait des sentiments très extrêmes à l'égard de ces individus, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression que cette fille pouvait avoir une telle aversion pour lui. Elle s'était montrée plutôt aimable depuis le moment où MacGonagall les avait réparti en binôme, allant même jusqu'à prendre les devants pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la bibliothèque. Il avait été surpris, oui c'était bien le mot « surpris » par ses efforts de conciliation. Elle était incroyablement douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, il ne voyait que cette option pour expliquer son excès soudain de violence.

- Inutile qu'on continue ainsi, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Je ne t'aime pas non plus et c'était folie de penser qu'on arriverait à quelque chose. Je pensais être capable de tenir plus qu'un jour, manifestement c'est impossible. Je travaille de mon côté, tu fais de même du tien, ce n'est plus mon problème.

Il crut déceler une petite lueur au fond de ses prunelles devenues presque noires sous l'effet de la fureur mais il ne s'y attarda pas, comme il venait de le dire ça ne le concernait plus.

Sur ce, il rassembla ses affaires et sans plus lui dispenser un regard, il quitta la bibliothèque.

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre moins travaillé que les autres mais à part la fin je n'en suis pas totalement insatisfaite, comme promis on retrouve donc Zeldia et ses « amis » Serpentards.**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (hormis quelques personnages de mon propre cru)**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 :

Assise dans un coin à l'écart de l'effervescence du bal, Zeldia broyait du noir. Et elle aurait défié quiconque de ne pas en faire autant dans une telle situation. Car elle était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'état dans lequel elle était plongée depuis trois jours, même chez ses « amis » il n'y avait eu aucune réaction. Ceci s'expliquait peut être par le fait qu'à l'inverse d'une autre, elle évitait d'afficher sa douleur à la vue de tous. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle s'était toujours évertuée à ne rien laisser paraitre, même si elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait eu quelques ratés dernièrement. Avec Black notamment. Elle s'était morigénée cent fois pour avoir laissé entrevoir au garçon qu'elle avait des problèmes. Partager son fardeau avec une personne du camp adverse ne serait pas une idée des plus avisées, de une elle mettrait cet individu en danger et de deux elle signait son propre arrêt de mort. Et pourtant malgré ces deux raisons, que n'aurait-elle pas donné en cet instant pour avoir à ses côtés une personne qui puisse compatir à sa peine, c'était si dur…

Etrangement, comme si elle avait tenu à l'accompagner dans ses pensées, la musique était d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme, elle s'élevait dans les aigus, retombait brutalement dans les graves et entrainait tout avec elle. D'un air absent, Zeldia observait les jeunes sorciers qui tournoyaient au centre de la Grande Salle, elle suivait machinalement des yeux un couple d'adolescents en particulier, il était difficile de ne pas les remarquer puisqu'ils illuminaient littéralement la scène. Cette lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux, tant de bonheur lui était intolérable, il lui aurait suffit d'un seul mouvement des pupilles pour les séparer mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre malgré son désarroi. Comment aurait-elle pu infliger sa souffrance aux autres ? Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ses faiblesses et de cette facilité avec laquelle elle se soumettrait aux bassesses que ses parents comptaient lui faire exécuter.

En examinant Kara Livingston, Zeldia se remémora toutes les paroles ignobles qu'elles avaient eu, Pandora et elle, lorsqu'elles se moquaient de cette pimbêche. Car c'était bien ce qu'était cette mijaurée de Poufsouffle, une véritable bêcheuse qui faisait tous ses coups en douce, aucune fille de Poudlard n'ignorait cet état de fait. Il suffisait de savoir qu'elle avait chargé Black de se désister à sa place auprès de Mark Austin (même Bellatrix avait réagit à cette nouvelle en grimaçant), quelle indécence d'envoyer le nouveau prétendant rembarrer le précédent ! Il n'y avait vraiment que Black pour accepter avec le sourire d'exécuter les quatre volontés de la pire des chipies à partir du moment où il était certain de pouvoir sortir avec elle. D'un œil noir à présent, Zeldia continuait à suivre des yeux le couple phare de la soirée, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle enviait Livingston à en crever. Quels soucis tourmentaient cette fille ? Elle était magnifique, respirait la joie de vivre et non la mélancolie, et plus que tout elle était blottie contre l'un des garçons les plus magnanimes de tout Poudlard. C'était normal d'éprouver de la jalousie, non ? Avec délectation, elle se complut dans ce sentiment pendant quelques minutes encore, c'était effroyablement violent et frustrant à la fois. Zeldia devait lutter contre le désir irrésistible d'envoyer valser Livingston à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, ses pouvoirs ne l'avaient jamais éprouvé de cette façon. Bien sûr, par le passé, il lui était arrivé en certaines circonstances d'avoir des pensées particulièrement meurtrières à l'égard de certaines personnes, des envies terribles de remettre des gens à leur bonne place mais jamais elle n'avait eu à endurer une telle souffrance. D'un geste brusque de la tête, elle rompit le contact visuel et faillit laisser échapper un cri. Haletante, elle se redressa et s'agrippa à la table ronde priant pour que le malaise passe rapidement. Mais la nausée persista et elle perçut l'imminent mal de tête qui menaçait. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air ! Titubante, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Certains élèves la dévisagèrent curieusement, peut être pensaient-ils qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer de la Bierraubeure alcoolisée (ce qui n'était pas faux en soi) et qu'elle ne tenait pas la boisson (ce qui était vrai aussi par ailleurs). Elle traversa le Hall d'entrée de l'école dans un état second, tout n'était plus que formes indistinctes et brouillard coloré. C'est tout juste si elle ne trébucha pas dans l'escalier en pierre menant au parc de Pourdlard. Tout en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air glacé, elle se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche, son front moite alla buter contre la rampe gelée, ce qui eut pour effet de tenir le mal de tête à distance. Elle resta dans cette position suffisamment longtemps pour commencer à sentir la morsure du froid sur ses épaules nues. Si elle se concentrait assez fort, elle pourrait faire monter la température de son sang mais il fallait vraiment être très attentif car un seul faux pas et elle risquait l'auto-immolation. Or elle ne se sentait pas encore assez bien pour tenter de se réchauffer par l'intermédiaire de ce moyen totalement unique en son genre. A sa connaissance, seules quelques personnes pratiquant la pyrokinésie de par le monde en étaient capables, possédant elle-même ce don c'était tout naturellement que dès sa première année à Poudlard elle s'était jetée sur toutes les informations disponibles à ce sujet. La liste recensant les individus doués de la maitrise du feu n'était pas très longue mais étant donné que ni Zeldia ni sa mère n'y figuraient, elle en avait conclut que cette suite de noms n'avait rien d'exhaustif.

Un gloussement aigu la tira de sa léthargie momentanée et c'est avec un grognement qu'elle détourna la tête en direction de l'origine de ce caquètement digne d'une dinde. Il s'agissait juste d'une amie de Livinsgton qui draguait outrageusement un septième année de Serdaigle, ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle avait l'air ridicule à se comporter ainsi ?

Manifestement, non.

Zeldia détailla alors ce qui se passait autour d'elle et elle prit conscience que le parc était occupé par de nombreux couples. Certains se baladaient main dans la main, d'autres se murmuraient des cachotteries à l'oreille, d'autres encore s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Elle reconnut Lily Evans et James Potter assis sur un banc au bord du lac, le jeune garçon avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite, car bien évidemment Zeldia pensa immédiatement à Severus et à la peine immense qu'il ressentirait, il ne le montrerait pas évidemment car ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'étaler ses sentiments. Enfin si. Sa haine pour Potter n'en serait que plus forte et ça il ne le cacherait certainement pas. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour le couple enlacé, elle se leva avec l'intention d'aller le retrouver. Elle n'était pas sure de le trouver, il trainait surement avec Mulciber, mais avec un peu de chance il serait seul et disponible.

Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle retraversait le hall en sens inverse pour rejoindre les quartiers de Serpentard, elle entraperçut Casper par les doubles portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande Salle. Il discutait avec Nott tout en observant la piste de danse d'un air sombre. Ce genre de festivités ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié mais il était bien forcé d'y participer, ne serait-ce que pour surveiller ses condisciples. Zeldia eut un demi-sourire. C'était ironique quand on y songeait. Casper était réquisitionné pour assurer la sécurité d'élèves dont certains deviendraient probablement, s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà, des ennemis à éliminer. Son sourire s'effaça presque instantanément; elle était en bonne voie pour devenir l'une de ses alliées. Tout ce que cela impliquait lui serra la gorge et elle plongea plus profondément encore dans l'abîme de désespoir qui était le sien depuis le jeudi précédent. D'un pas lent, elle gagna sa salle commune. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa sur sa route évitèrent soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne leur jette un sort, était-elle si effrayante ? Elle faisait pourtant de gros efforts pour paraitre comme à son habitude. Etrange.

- Pouvoir, marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse du portrait qui gardait l'entrée de sa maison.

Ridicule, pensa-t-elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait prononcer ce nom de code. N'importe quel élève de Poudlard pourrait le trouver en moins de trois tentatives. Poussant un soupir dans lequel perçait la désolation, elle pénétra dans les lieux. La salle était bondée d'élèves, presque principalement des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Elle survola la grande pièce des yeux et finit par repérer près d'une cheminée la tête aux cheveux noirs pétrole qu'elle cherchait. Hélas, Severus n'était pas seul, Mulciber était planté à côté de lui comme s'il regardait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Une troisième année toute endimanchée trépignait d'impatience à ses côtés. Certaines filles étaient vraiment prêtes à tout pour assister au bal d'Halloween, Zeldia se demanda si une soirée dansante pouvait se révéler intéressante lorsqu'on y allait accompagné de William Mulciber. Elle en doutait fort, mais au moins cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt déguerpir, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Severus lui fit un petit signe de tête tandis qu'elle prenait place dans le minuscule sofa face à lui, son acolyte se contenta de la déshabiller du regard comme il le faisait toujours avec elle, il se montrait toutefois un brin plus discret lorsque Casper était dans les parages.

La fille lui jeta un regard torve puis tira légèrement sur le bras de son cavalier, ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

- Tu ne profites pas du bal ? S'enquit Severus en pliant la feuille de parchemin qu'ils examinaient une minute auparavant.

Elle aurait aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Non, Pandora danse depuis le début, quant à Bellatrix moins je la vois mieux je me porte. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle s'y est prise pour convaincre Knight de l'escorter au bal. Elle lui a peut être jeté un sort, avança Zeldia, songeuse.

Severus se limita à un hochement de tête, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Mulciber et à sa compagne qui dévisageait à présent Zeldia avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle-là ?

- Tu as un problème ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

La fille s'empressa de faire « non » de la tête et tira encore un peu sur la manche de Mulciber. Cette fois-ci il consentit à la suivre, et ils eurent tôt fait de disparaitre.

Elle reporta son attention sur Rogue, lequel fixait les flammes d'un air pensif, il ne semblait pas disposer à discuter. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler durant quelques minutes, et alors qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée que ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle pourrait se libérer de sa mauvaise nouvelle, il prit la parole.

- Tu as vu Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question posée sans la regarder. Comme s'il n'était pas sur de maitriser totalement son voile d'impassibilité. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Elle méditait la chose lorsqu'il parla à nouveau,

- Elle m'a dit des choses affreuses cette après-midi. Tu sais… lors de notre rendez-vous de métamorphose.

Son regard était toujours perdu dans le brasier.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il considérait leurs séances de travaux en commun comme des rendez-vous… Même quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait perçut sa tristesse. Pire que ça même, il agonisait. L'amour pouvait-il vous rendre à ce point vulnérable ? C'était effrayant.

- Tu amplifies peut être les choses étant donné que tes sentiments à son égard ne sont pas neutres.

Une façon subtile de lui faire répéter ce qu'Evans avait bien pu lui cracher à la figure. Mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre, le problème avec les gens intelligents c'est qu'en général ils sont difficilement manipulables or Rogue était loin d'être un crétin.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ? La questionna-t-il en la regardant en face pour la première fois depuis que Mulciber et sa bécasse les avaient laissés.

Elle déglutit à la vue de son visage inexpressif. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, impossible d'y déceler quoique ce soit. Il devait vraiment être mal ! Mais elle l'était surement presque autant que lui.

- J'ai reçu une lettre, répondit-elle simplement.

- Une lettre ? De qui ? Demanda-t-il en laissant filtrer une minuscule once de curiosité à travers toute cette noirceur.

- De mes parents.

Elle vit la compréhension naitre au fond de ses yeux et son intérêt croitre éclipsant ainsi peu à peu ses propres tourments.

- C'est pour quand ?

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Aux vacances de Noël, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il changea de place et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je ne te comprends toujours pas Zeldia, bon sang tu le savais non ?! J'ai l'impression que tu prends cette nouvelle comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas.

- Mais je n'en veux pas de cet horrible tatouage, chuchota-t-elle sur un ton agressif.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et ne rencontra que deux glaçons en guise de regard.

- Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, proféra-t-elle à présent accablée.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction, il était toujours de son côté d'ordinaire. Il y'avait peut être une explication au fait que depuis trois jours elle ne cessait de repousser ce moment. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle connaissait déjà la manière dont il prendrait la chose. En plus de cela il y avait fort à parier que ses soucis avec Lily le rendaient moins indulgent par rapport à d'habitude. Elle qui recherchait simplement du réconfort, pour le coup elle était servie.

- Si. C'est le genre de chose qu'on dit à ses amis, affirma-t-il avec force.

- Peut être.

- Mais tu attendais une autre réaction de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et il prit son silence pour une confirmation.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé pour toi ? Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je compte recevoir cette marque moi aussi, et contrairement à toi à qui elle est donnée, il faudra que je fasse mes preuves. Que je montre ce que je vaux.

- Je peux te poser une question ? S'enquit-elle froidement.

Il opina du chef.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse le plus à vouloir servir ce type ? A devenir son esclave ?

- Nous ne serons pas des esclaves, justes des adeptes, corrigea-t-il. Et pour te répondre…

… je dirais que c'est avant tout par intérêt, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça.

Elle était bien consciente de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

- Ce n'a donc rien à voir avec des idéaux quelconques, conclue-t-elle en étudiant sa réaction.

- Bien sur que si, en partie également, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Mais ce que tu veux c'est Lily, pas vrai ? Tu te fiches bien de ce que peut prôner ce mage noir, tout ce que tu désires c'est la récupérer.

Elle le vit pâlir dangereusement, et son expression se durcir sensiblement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Naturellement que oui je me retrouve dans les principes qu'il proclame, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je ne te permets pas d'en douter. Je crois qu'on a assez parlé de ça avec les autres pour que tu puisses ne serait-ce que le contester un seul instant.

- Ne peux-tu pas comprendre tout de même, toi, pour qui les « idéaux » ne sont pas prioritaires, comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas en tête de liste de mes convictions personnelles et que c'est pour cette raison que je réagis ainsi ?

Il se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation des flammes vertes et bleues. Zeldia ne parvenait toujours pas à dire à quoi il pensait, mais il avait l'air de s'être calmé. Adoptant un air grave, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle.

- Ne le ferais-tu pas pour Casper ? Tu l'aimes non ?

Elle se tortilla, légèrement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait lui répondre ? La vérité ?

- Je l'aime bien…oui, hésita-t-elle. Mais peut être pas assez pour ça.

Avait-t-il perçu son inconfort ? Son manque de détermination lorsqu'elle disait bien aimer Casper ? Seulement « bien l'aimer » ? Peu importe, il avait bien du s'en apercevoir tout seul auparavant, enfin peut être pas…

- Pas assez ? Répéta-t-il abasourdi.

Non, définitivement il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en arriver à évoquer sa relation avec Killwood. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Rogue allait-il en parler à Mulciber ? Ou à Nott ? Ou même à Casper en personne ? Elle était décidément trop naïve.

- Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer pour s'extirper de cette situation. En tout cas cette histoire de marque ne devrait pas dépendre de lui, je n'ai pas l'intention de me baser sur ses choix pour faire les miens, tu comprends ?

Elle-même ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, mais n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire du moment qu'elle ferait dévier la conversation vers des zones moins marécageuses.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, ça lui parlait apparemment.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller le retrouver, suggéra-t-il en reprenant sa place en face d'elle.

Un peu découragée, elle ramena les pans de son jupon en tulle noire et se leva avec raideur. Finalement, faire part de ses ennuis à Severus ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Si elle s'était ouverte à Sirius Black, aurait-il pris les choses aussi légèrement ? Non bien sûr que non, c'était évident. Il aurait probablement été jusqu'à la supplier de refuser. Mais hélas, même si tout son être lui hurlait déjà de se révolter contre cette infamie, elle ne pourrait pas s'y dérober,

_Chère enfant,_

_c'est avec grand plaisir que nous t'annonçons en ce jour l'extrême honneur qui sera alloué à notre famille durant la période des fêtes de Noël. _

_En effet, par l'entremise du père de ton promis, Sir Hector Killwood, le Seigneur Noir tout puissant a accepté d'étudier ta candidature et c'est donc avec une joie immense que nous t'apprenons aujourd'hui qu'il a pris la décision de te compter parmi ses précieux serviteurs. Il s'agit d'un formidable privilège qui nous est ainsi accordé et il va sans dire que tu ne peux y déroger. La marque te sera attribuée en cette fin d'année._

_Affectueusement, _

_tes parents Rosalynd et Arthur Hess_

Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, même un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte. Pendant des heures, elle avait tourné et retourné la lettre entre ses mains, à tel point qu'elle en était toute chiffonnée. Elle avait versé des larmes également.

Severus n'avait pas eu tord lorsque, quelques minutes auparavant, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle était au courant des projets de ses parents depuis des années. Et le fait que Casper ait reçu la marque l'été dernier aurait du la réveiller. Mais à côté de ça, c'était si simple de ne pas y penser, d'oublier, de faire comme si cela n'allait jamais arriver.

Elle se demanda fugacement si elle aurait mal, si elle souffrirait beaucoup. La réponse lui apparaissait presque comme une évidence et c'est pour cette raison qu'à l'instar des fois précédentes elle repoussa cette idée très loin dans un petit coin de son cerveau.

Cheminant avec lenteur le long des couloirs qui la ramenaient à l'entrée du château, elle se fit cette réflexion : il lui restait un peu moins de deux mois pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle avait refoulé depuis près de sept ans. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Tout à ses pensées négatives, elle ne fit pas attention aux cris et aux bruits étranges qui auraient du l'alerter immédiatement, ce n'est que lorsqu'un éclair rouge passa à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'elle prit conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Au centre du Hall d'entrée, légèrement accroupis deux sorciers se faisaient face, et se lançaient sort sur sort. Un public commençait à se former autour d'eux, principalement des élèves qui revenaient de leur balade dans le parc. Les organisateurs qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle ne s'étaient probablement pas encore aperçus qu'un duel se déroulait à cet endroit. Zeldia reconnut le chevalier servant de Bellatrix et l'autre garçon qui, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, devait appartenir à Serdaigle. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ainsi ? Pour Bellatrix ? Elle éclata de rire à cette hypothèse, s'attirant par là-même des regards soucieux. Les gens devaient vraiment la prendre pour une folle. Bon peu importait la raison, le plus important était d'aller chercher quelqu'un avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit vraiment blessé. Tandis que selon leur préférence les élèves continuaient à encourager et à acclamer l'un des deux duellistes, elle se mit à raser les murs pour atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Remus Lupin en jaillir avec sa cavalière sur les talons. Enfin elle supposait que cette jolie demoiselle devait être avec lui, vu la façon dont elle le collait de près. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette avec dextérité et la dirigea droit sur le Serpentard. Logique, pensa Zeldia mais curieusement elle n'en voulut pas au Gryffondor de réagir ainsi. De toute façon, elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que c'était Knight qui avait lancé l'offensive. Un mec qui acceptait de sortir avec la pire garce de la maison vert et argent était forcément moins bien sous tous rapports qu'un Serdaigle vêtu avec autant de classe. Pendant un court laps de temps, elle songea à intervenir car après tout elle était en mesure d'aider. Mais Lupin maitrisa le Serpentard en moins de deux et par effet domino le Serdaigle se calma instantanément. La plupart des élèves présents applaudirent à tout rompre. Les propres mains de Zeldia la démangèrent, le préfet de Gryffondor s'était bien débrouillé il fallait le reconnaitre. Elle sourit et se détourna pour enfin passer les portes de la Grande Salle, c'était sans compter sur Poppy Cartwright qui la bouscula sans ménagement.

- Pousses toi Hess, ils ont besoin de moi là bas !

Mais bien sûr. Passez donc votre altesse.

Zeldia ne prit même pas la peine de lui signaler qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Haussant les épaules elle reprit son chemin et pénétra dans l'immense pièce au plafond changeant. Ce soir, il était constellé de milliers d'étoiles. C'était vraiment magnifique. Elle ramena la tête au niveau des tables rondes et eut tôt fait de repérer sa petite bande de Serpentard. Manifestement, ils ne la virent pas venir car lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, ils se turent tous en même temps. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de tous ces mystères. Rogue d'abord, et maintenant eux. S'agissait-il de la même chose ? Pourquoi était-elle tenue à l'écart ? Le mieux à faire était sans doute de se comporter comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle prit donc place aux côtés de Casper et de Pandora, cette dernière lui adressa alors un sourire éblouissant. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées en fin de compte.

- Bella, ton cavalier s'est battu avec Walter Russel, Lupin vient de les séparer, lui annonça Zeldia avec indifférence tout en se servant une nouvelle bièraubeurre.

Bellatrix qui était assise de l'autre côté de la table ronde lui répondit sans même la regarder qu'elle se fichait totalement de cet imbécile.

- Si Russel ne s'en était pas chargé, je l'aurais assommé moi-même, c'est bien la première fois qu'un Serdaigle sert à quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- En même temps qui aurait eu l'idée d'aller au bal avec cette idiot de Knight ? Se moqua la gourde de Mulciber.

Avec l'un de ses regards qui faisait froid dans le dos, Bella la foudroya littéralement sur place. Zeldia vit la fille se tasser sur sa chaise comme si elle avait voulu disparaitre. Quelle idiote.

- Tu danses Will ? Demanda Bellatrix sans quitter la blondinette des yeux.

C'était elle tout cracher ça, mettre l'autre fille au défi de protester, si la malheureuse prenait le risque de dire quoique ce soit elle était cuite. Heureusement, elle eut assez de jugeote pour ne rien répliquer. Mulciber se leva et tendit sa main à Bella qui s'en saisit avec un dernier coup d'œil provoquant à l'égard de la troisième année.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dansé, fit remarquer Pandora.

La fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche, puis elle se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'elle comprit que Pandora ne s'adressait pas à elle mais à Zeldia.

Les autres ne le remarquèrent même pas, et Zeldia fit comme si de rien n'était, inutile de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Non, répondit-elle à Pandora. Mon cavalier n'avait pas de temps à me consacrer.

Casper qui discutait toujours avec Nott, entendit sa tirade et se tourna vers elle avec mécontentement.

- Tu m'as pourtant répété je ne sais combien de fois que tu n'aimais pas danser, dit-il d'un ton légèrement irrité. Tu veux danser ?

- Tu me le proposes avec une joie si authentique que je ne peux décemment pas refuser, déclara-t-elle avec ironie. Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les slows.

Sans relever le sarcasme, il se mit debout et lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer sur la piste. Elle suivit sans résistance. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dansé une seule fois ce soir.

- C'est la danse des balais, constata-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ça te dit toujours ?

- Dis plutôt que c'est à toi que ça ne dit plus rien, rétorqua-t-elle.

Avec sa jalousie extrême, il n'apprécierait surement pas de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Et bien qu'il aille au Diable.

Elle l'amena au centre de la piste et se colla contre lui sans lui laisser le temps de se rebiffer. Il était tendu mais il plaça tout de même ses mains autour de sa taille et progressivement elle le sentit se détendre au grès de leurs tournoiements.

La danse des balais est relativement simple à exécuter, il suffit simplement de changer de cavalier(e) lorsque la musique se modifie. On est censé choisir la première personne qui se présente à nous. Fille ou garçon peu importe.

La tête calée sous le menton de Casper, Zeldia regardait les autres couples évoluer autour d'eux. Elle eut un sourire pour Pandora qui dansait avec Nott un peu plus loin. A côté d'eux, James Potter et Lily Evans semblaient perdus dans leur propre bulle, elle doutait qu'ils se séparent lorsque la musique changerait. Un peu plus loin elle reconnut Remus Lupin et sa copine de tout à l'heure.

Elle fut arrachée à sa contemplation pour se retrouver presque immédiatement dans les bras d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise car il la tenait presque à bout de bras pour éviter qu'ils ne se touchent. Casper devait les avoir à l'œil, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle soupira un peu et prit son mal en patience en attendant le prochain changement. Ce ne fut pas très long car quelques secondes plus tard elle changeait à nouveau de bras et cette fois-ci elle dansa avec une fille de sixième année de Serpentard. Cette dernière la serrait sans aucune gêne, Casper ne devait plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision, et puis à dire vrai il aurait probablement préféré qu'elle ne tourbillonne qu'avec des filles.

En général avec la danse des balais, il y avait quatre ou cinq changements de partenaires puis le divertissement se terminait par un slow complet après la dernière permutation.

Zeldia fut soulagée lorsque la fille la relâcha enfin, elle se tourna avec empressement et tomba sur …

Black qui la dévisageait avec incertitude.

Bien entendu, il n'avait certainement pas oublié les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait jetées à la figure. Elle fit un pas vers lui hésitante. Et il se décida à l'attraper par les hanches pour la ramener vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, le cœur battant la chamade. Il allait l'entendre, c'était obligé. Et elle tremblait un peu aussi. S'il ne le remarquait pas, ce serait un miracle. Timidement elle plaça ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il était grand quand même. Et il sentait toujours aussi bon. Par la barbe de Merlin, il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Là tout de suite ! Elle releva un peu la tête pour l'épier et crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleu nuit. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais elle était incapable de dire s'il la regardait avec animosité ou s'il ne faisait que la contempler, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que si elle ne détournait pas la tête elle allait se noyer.

- Je ne te hais pas, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il était totalement impossible qu'il ait pu l'entendre avec la musique mais elle le sentit la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Ce fut presque imperceptible. Enhardie elle posa sa tête sur son épaule droite. Il ne la repoussa pas. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. A quoi ou à qui pensait-il ? Kara Livingston ? Les mots affreux qu'elle lui avait dits ? Le fait qu'il tenait une Serpentarde dans ses bras ? Ou peut être qu'il ne songeait à rien du tout. Peut être qu'il trouvait ce slow terriblement ennuyeux. Mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ne ressentait rien du tout alors que tout son être à elle était en ébullition. Le simple contact de son corps lui donnait des frissons. C'était vraiment paradoxal. Elle avait très chaud mais en même temps elle tremblotait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon ou d'avoir ingurgité tout une bouteille de bieraubeurre alcoolisée.

Simultanément à ce torrent d'émotions et de sensations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ahurie par ce déferlement. Depuis quand était-elle attirée par Sirius Black ? Cinq jours ? Alors qu'elle le côtoyait depuis plus de six ans ? C'était totalement insensé. Elle l'avait déjà observé auparavant et même si comme toutes les autres filles il ne la laissait pas indifférente, jamais elle ne se serait imaginée une chose pareille. Car il se passait bien quelque chose, qu'il en soit conscient ou non. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avec Casper. Casper ! Nom d'un chien, s'il la voyait en ce moment agglutinée contre Black, il ferait une attaque. Elle écarta un peu la tête pour voir s'il était dans leur périmètre immédiat. Sirius sembla se réveiller et se mit lui-aussi à jeter des coups d'œil alentour. Pas de Casper en vu. Zeldia pria pour qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la salle totalement accaparé par une fille comme Poppy Cartwright.

Un peu rassérénée, son corps se décrispa et presque sans réfléchir elle reprit sa position initiale. Black resta raide encore un moment puis tout comme elle, il se laissa aller à nouveau. Il comprenait sans doute, elle l'espérait en tout cas, que ce moment là était un peu hors du temps. Ils tournoyèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques instants puis la musique prit fin. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et restèrent vaguement hébétés, les bras ballants sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, un peu comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était du moins ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Zeldia eut du mal à se ressaisir et à ne pas ressentir un profond déchirement lorsque Kara surgit et se pendit au cou de Black avec un sourire rayonnant. Cette fille était dingue de lui.

Ils échangèrent encore un long regard puis elle s'éloigna d'eux lentement.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur Casper, aussi se faufila-t-elle discrètement hors de la Grande Salle. C'était la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une heure qu'elle manquait d'air au point de sentir sa poitrine la brûler. Black lui avait fait tout oublier durant trois minuscules minutes, toutes ses peines avaient disparu, reléguées au fin fond de son esprit.

Alors qu'elle hâtait le pas pour se mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et elle sentit son cœur exploser de douleur.

**Bon voilà pour le chapitre trois ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Certains d'entre vous penseront peut-être que je m'avance lorsque j'écris que Lily a dit des choses horribles à Rogue mais j'ose croire qu'il a gardé pour lui quelques souvenirs qui n'étaient pas indispensables à la compréhension de Harry à la fin du tome 7.**

**Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques ou autres, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**A la prochaine avec le chapitre 4**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bon je le reconnais, j'ai vraiment tardé avec ce chapitre 4, mais que voulez-vous quand on a une vie décidément trop chargée… Je vous prie donc de m'excuser. **

**Briseis Black m'a fait remarqué que Bellatrix avait effectivement 9 ans de plus que Sirius et Cie, je vous avouerais que j'ignorais totalement cela, j'ai toujours imaginé à tord qu'Andromeda était la plus agée des soeurs Black, que Narcissa était la seconde et Bellatrix la cadette. Bien évidemment je ne peux plus modifier ma fic désormais, on dira donc que c'est mon entorse à la saga. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop. **

**Je vous rappelle que l'on accompagne le temps de ce chapitre les Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement Sirius. **

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (hormis quelques personnages de mon propre cru)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

- C'est une plaisanterie ou tu tiens réellement à briser mon couple ? Protesta Sirius.

Les maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à sortir dans le parc de Poudlard lorsque James Potter les avait retenus en agrippant Remus par la manche de sa cape de sorcier. De son air le plus innocent, il leur avait exposé sa requête. Lupin et Pettigrow n'y avait fait aucune objection, Sirius pour sa part n'était que vaguement enchanté par la proposition de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais que j'ai refusé d'accompagner Kara en prétextant que nous avions rendez-vous avec d'anciens amis et que nous n'étions pas sensés nous amuser pendant cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser si elle me voit avec Hope coller à mes basques ?

- Tu exagères, le raisonna James. Miranda sait très bien que tu es avec Livingston, elle se tiendra à distance.

- Une fille ne voit pas les choses comme nous, Cornedrue. Pour elle, si son petit ami se balade en ville avec d'autres filles, ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas passer de temps avec elle.

James jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier en marbre, il guettait manifestement l'arrivée d'Evans. Sirius pensa qu'après tous les efforts fournis par son ami ces dernières années pour conquérir le cœur de cette fille, il se montrait peut être un peu dur envers lui. Mais qu'allait donc s'imaginer Kara si elle les croisait au village ?

- Nous ne les rencontrerons peut être pas, tenta encore James d'un ton pressant. De toute façon, c'est juste l'affaire d'une petite heure, puisque comme tu l'as expliqué à Livingston nous avons rendez-vous.

Bon après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Ce qui ennuyait le plus Sirius dans cette histoire, c'était que lui-même n'avait pas eu l'idée d'imposer sa copine et ses amies comme le faisait présentement James avec Lily. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Etait-ce normal ? Quand on sortait avec quelqu'un il était logique de vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec, non ?

James l'étudiait toujours, le front légèrement ridé par l'incertitude. Sirius décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade et il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Aussitôt, son ami arbora un sourire éclatant et il se tourna à nouveau vers l'escalier.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas quelque chose tout seul avec elle? Demanda quand même Remus, intrigué.

- Elle dit qu'elle préfère pour l'instant que nous sortions accompagnés de nos amis, expliqua James.

Sirius était sûr d'avoir perçu une légère amertume dans ces paroles.

- Pourquoi donc ? Le bal remonte déjà à deux semaines, ça va durer encore longtemps cette phase d'« hésitation » ? S'enquit-il en affichant lui-aussi une certaine curiosité.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette illustre soirée, chacun préférant garder pour soi ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il était évident que Lily et James s'étaient rapprochés, qu'attendaient-ils donc pour se mettre véritablement ensemble ? Enfin plutôt pourquoi restait-elle à ce point indécise ? Car c'était bien elle qui tergiversait, James lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

- Je ne veux pas la brusquer, on a le temps, répondit-il avec une sagesse que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas.

Décidément, cette fantaisie comme quoi les filles étaient capables de vous changer un homme n'était peut être pas si invraisemblable que ça.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient patiemment les demoiselles de Gryffondor, Sirius, qui était debout accolé négligemment contre l'un des montants de l'une des immenses portes d'entrée, sentit son regard se river sur la silhouette de Hess qui passait dans le Hall. Son pouls s'accéléra. Depuis ce maudit bal, chaque fois qu'il posait « accidentellement » les yeux sur elle, c'était la même chose. Son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade et il avait toujours cette impression bizarre de la voir pour la première fois. Comme si cette fille qu'il avait fréquentée depuis son entrée à Poudlard n'était finalement qu'une étrangère. Le soir d'Halloween, il avait tout simplement fait une nouvelle rencontre. C'était très déstabilisant et il n'était pas sur de vouloir réellement approfondir la chose. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision, il avait la sensation agréable que ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux aimants.

Oui. Agréable.

Ce qui le faisait immanquablement grincer des dents dès qu'elle se volatilisait. Il avait déjà quelqu'un. Et puis, être attiré par Hess ? C'était à ce point ridicule qu'il était secoué de rires nerveux à chaque fois qu'il osait y penser. N'importe quoi ! Serpentarde, future mangemorte, amie de Servilus et fiancée de Killwood. Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas assez clair là dedans ? Il aimait les défis, mais tout de même, à ce stade c'était de la folie pure. Et puis, il aimait Kara…

Hess soupçonna probablement qu'il l'observait car elle ne manqua pas de lui rendre son regard. Deux yeux bleus impénétrables. Elle ne souriait pas bien sûr, d'un autre côté il n'aurait su comment l'interpréter puisqu'elle réservait en général cette expression faciale pour accompagner ses traits d'esprit, autrement dit ses sarcasmes. Sirius n'était pas spécialement intuitif mais il eut clairement le sentiment que sous ce calme apparent elle n'était pas si à l'aise que ça. En témoignait l'une de ses mains qui triturait involontairement le crochet de sa robe. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de décider s'il devait lui sourire, lui faire un signe de la tête ou exécuter n'importe quel autre geste signifiant qu'il la saluait, elle se détourna.

Elle dépassa Lily, Miranda et Mélissandre qui descendaient l'escalier au moment où elle-même gravissait les marches. Elle n'allait pas à Pré-au-Lard selon toute apparence. Quoique cela n'avait rien étonnant, arrivés à ce stade de leurs études les septièmes années ne profitaient plus que rarement des sorties au village. Sirius n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'y serait rendu s'ils n'avaient pas eu à rencontrer les fameux petits points. Ceux-là mêmes qui étaient apparus sur la carte du maraudeur presque trois semaines auparavant.

- Vous voilà enfin, bougonna-t-il en guise d'accueil lorsque les trois filles furent arrivées à leur hauteur.

Remus lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à le déchiffrer : « si tu es d'accord pour qu'elles nous accompagnent, évites d'être désagréable, fais-le pour James ».

- Salut Black ! Contente de te voir également, le niaisa Randa d'un ton cassant.

Lily et Mélissandre se contentèrent de sourire aux quatre garçons. James, rayonnant, prit la main de Lily dans la sienne, elle ne la retira pas, et ils se mirent donc en route.

- Où allons-nous ? Interrogea Mély à la cantonade.

- Dans un endroit où il fera chaud. On se croirait au pôle nord, geignit Peter en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

- Tu es trop douillet Pettigrow, se moqua Miranda.

- Ne l'écoutes pas Pete, je suis sur qu'elle est déjà frigorifiée, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire dédaigneux à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière.

- Tu es culotté Black, ta cape fait bien dix centimètres d'épaisseur, riposta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Peut-être bien Hope mais contrairement à toi je ne dis pas aux gens qu'ils sont « douillets ».

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Rapidement, Remus et James se désintéressèrent d'eux et préférèrent plutôt bavarder avec Lily et Mélissandre, tandis que Peter continuait à suivre l'échange avec attention sans pour autant oser intervenir.

L'heure défila à toute vitesse, ils se rendirent à la poste car James souhaitait envoyer un colis pour l'anniversaire de sa mère.

- Elle ne va pas très bien, avait-il glissé à Sirius un peu plus tôt dans la matinée lorsqu'il s'attachait à emballer le cadeau à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'était aussitôt inquiété Sirius.

Il nourrissait une affection certaine à l'égard des parents de James qui l'avaient hébergé durant tout l'été après qu'il eut fuit sa propre maison. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il se sentit impliqué lorsque son ami lui fit part de ses craintes concernant sa mère. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir une mère comme celle de James… mais non, à la place il avait dû supporter une véritable marâtre pendant plus de seize ans.

- Elle se sent fatiguée, et pas très en forme, avoua James. Et tu sais qu'elle a revu son testament ? Ajouta-t-il en tentant une pointe d'humour.

Mais ce n'était pas très réussi car le tracas prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Dans une telle situation, il n'y avait bien que Lily Evans qui était encore capable de le faire véritablement sourire. Toutefois, le petit pli soucieux qui apparut vaguement entre les sourcils de James n'échappa pas à Sirius lorsqu'il observa la chouette hulotte prendre son envol avec son paquet attaché entre les pattes.

Ils passèrent ensuite chez Honeydukes afin que Peter puisse réapprovisionner son stock en friandises, puis ils s'engouffrèrent finalement Aux Trois Balais pour se réchauffer un peu. De toute manière, c'est dans cet endroit qu'ils avaient donné rendez-vous à leurs anciens camarades.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre en ce jour de sortie l'endroit était bondé, mais ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver une table vide tout au fond du pub. Sirius et Remus se chargèrent d'aller chercher les boissons au comptoir pendant que les autres prenaient leur aise sur les banquettes. Les bras chargés de bouteilles de bièraubeurres, Sirius balaya la grande pièce du regard. Pas de trace de leurs amis, et grâce à Merlin pas de Kara non plus. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et c'est avec un sourire qu'il déposa leur butin sur la table, imité en cela par Remus.

Il se passa encore une demi-heure pendant laquelle ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en sirotant leurs bièraubeurres. Sirius s'amusait de temps à autre à faire une remarque déplacée pour embarrasser James ou Lily, et à cette fin, il reçut bon nombre de coups de pied de la part de Remus. Miranda qui était assise à sa droite (quel heureux hasard !) semblait se rapprocher et se coller à lui un peu plus à chaque minute. Elle ne cessait de rire et de le contredire dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Que James et Remus osent encore dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée car, de son point de vue à lui c'était tout le contraire ! Ajouté à cela qu'elle avait fait la tête pendant presqu'une semaine après qu'il eut invité Kara au bal d'Halloween. Sirius avait un sixième sens lorsqu'il était question de décrypter les réactions inexpliquées de ces charmantes créatures qu'étaient les filles (enfin elles ne l'étaient pas toutes, « charmantes »). Il n'y en avait qu'une jusqu'ici qui lui avait vraiment donné du fil à retordre.

Hess. Un vrai casse-tête celle-là.

Il reçut un nouveau coup de pied dans son tibia gauche, ce qui lui fit un mal de chien, Remus ne sentait pas sa force parfois. Il s'apprêtait à protester parce que franchement il n'avait rien dit depuis au moins une minute mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il intercepta le petit signe de tête de son cogneur. Trois garçons et une fille plus âgés qu'eux venaient d'entrer et sans les regarder avaient pris place à une table ronde légèrement en retrait. Quelques élèves, parmi les plus vieux de Poudlard, leur firent un signe de la main, mais la plupart ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention trop occupés à boire, rire et papoter.

- Bon les filles, on va vous laisser maintenant, annonça Sirius en se levant, imité très vite par Remus et Peter. On a quelques affaires à régler.

James, tout occupé qu'il était à contempler Lily, eut un temps de retard mais il finit par se joindre à leur mouvement, presque à regret. Les filles avaient été prévenues par James de ce petit abandon, si bien que, malgré quelques questions insistantes de la part de Miranda, elles les laissèrent s'éclipser. Ils se faufilèrent sans même se concerter vers la table ronde placée dans une encoignure où les attendaient les quatre individus entrés dans le pub quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avec méfiance puis progressivement les sourires s'étalèrent sur leur visage .

- Vous avez pris un coup de vieux les gars, plaisanta la seule fille du groupe.

- Pas autant que toi Wells, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac.

La dénommée Wells leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, assura James en leur tendant sa main.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement puis, tout en poussant des acclamations (les plus discrètes possibles), ils se mirent tous à se serrer la main en guise de retrouvailles.

- Comment Diable avez-vous appris notre rencontre avec Dumbledore ? James n'a rien dit à ce sujet dans sa lettre, questionna Fabian Prewett avec une curiosité non feinte.

Ses trois acolytes se penchèrent, eux-aussi intéressés par la réponse des maraudeurs.

- Eh bien, commença Remus après un petit coup d'œil en direction de ses amis, lesquels acquiescèrent en signe de consentement, vous vous souvenez de ce vulgaire morceau de parchemin qu'on trainait partout ?

- La carte ?! s'écria Franck Londubat avec excitation. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle fonctionne ?

- La carte ? répéta Gidéon, le frère de Fabian.

Ses sourcils froncés et son air perdu attestaient clairement qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la carte du maraudeur. A dire vrai peu de gens était au courant de son existence. Frank Londubat, Alice Wells et Fabian Prewett étaient les trois seules exceptions à la règle. Et encore lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, ils n'auraient pu jurer qu'elle marcherait un jour. Visiblement Fabian n'avait même pas jugé utile d'en parler à son frère aîné, ou alors il l'avait tout simplement oubliée, elle ne représentait pas de réel intérêt en dehors de Poudlard.

- Ils ont crée une carte qui permet de savoir où se trouve n'importe quel individu à partir du moment où il se situe dans l'enceinte du château, expliqua Frank à Gidéon.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit sifflement, manifestation tout à la fois de sa stupéfaction et de son admiration pour ce tour de force.

- Félicitations ! S'exclama joyeusement Alice. Je suis sure qu'avec ça vous déjouez toutes les manigances de nos chers serpents. Ça nous aurait été bien utile en dernière année, pas vrai Franck ?

- Qui dirige la troupe maintenant ? Demanda Fabian, tandis que Franck Londubat serrait la main de sa copine comme pour lui signifier tacitement qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

- Killwood, répondit James.

- Mais Nott le seconde activement, précisa Sirius. Et certains autres membres ont pris de l'importance, comme ma cousine.

Alice eut un sourire compatissant pour lui, elle se souvenait très bien de la petite Black. Wells avait été une élève modèle durant toute sa scolarité, ce qui lui avait valu de décrocher au début de sa septième année le poste de préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. La première élève qu'elle avait réprimandée cette année-là n'était autre que Bellatrix Black. Alice l'avait prise sur le fait alors qu'elle malmenait un deuxième année qui ne voulait pas lui obéir. La jeune serpentarde lui avait promis qu'elle le regretterait. Alice ne s'était pas vraiment embarrassée de ces menaces en l'air mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner sous le regard dur et impitoyable de Black. Son cousin Sirius était si différent d'elle. Le jour et la nuit.

- Il faut continuer à les avoir à l'œil, affirma Gidéon.

Tout en parlant, il les examina un à un, les fixant à tour de rôle avec intensité.

- Nous nous occupons de les surveiller quand ils sortent de Poudlard comme vous vous en doutez probablement, poursuivit-il. Mais avoir des yeux et des oreilles à l'intérieur du château est primordial.

- Le mieux serait d'avoir carrément des espions chez les Serpentards, mais ce serait surement trop risqué, ajouta Franck d'un air pensif.

- Ne vas pas leur mettre de pareilles idées en tête, le réprimanda doucement Alice en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers les quatre Gryffondors. De toute façon, vous semblez oublier que Dumbledore sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

- Pas tout, rétorqua aussitôt Gidéon. Il soupçonne certains élèves de Serpentard de porter la marque mais il n'en est pas certain, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Un espion chez les Serpentards ? Perspective intéressante, songea Sirius en son for intérieur.

Car au moment même où Franck avait émis cette hypothèse, le visage de Hess s'était immédiatement imposé à lui. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, c'était tout naturellement que son esprit s'était tourné vers la jeune fille. C'était stupéfiant cette manière dont elle agissait sur lui sans qu'elle en fût consciente. Peut être lui avait-on fait boire un filtre d'amour, cela expliquerait bien des choses. Mais Zeldia Hess n'était pas ce genre de fille, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Une personne qui voulait s'amuser ou lui nuire ? Sirius s'obligea à reporter son attention sur la conversation en cours, tout cela était parfaitement ridicule. Il déraillait totalement.

- … savoir pourquoi Dumbledore vous a convoqué en pleine nuit ? Interrogeait Remus.

- Et n'essayez pas d'esquiver la question, la carte ne se trompe jamais, déclara James d'un ton ferme.

Après un coup d'œil autour de lui, Franck se pencha en avant et prit la parole si bas que tous les autres durent rapprocher leur tête pour entendre.

- C'est à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui bien sûr, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Il continuait à jeter des regards alentour comme s'il craignait que tout le monde ait pu distinguer ces mots. Mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

- Nous nous en doutions, souffla Sirius avant que Londubat ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

- Oui, bien entendu, reprit-il l'air grave. Vous savez peut-être qu'il ne cesse d'accroître son pouvoir ? Toujours est-il que Dumbledore pense que si des gens s'allient en secret pour lutter contre lui, tout n'est peut être pas encore perdu.

- Pas encore perdu ? Répéta faiblement Peter.

- La situation est si grave que ça ? Demanda James.

- Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, assura Fabian d'un air sombre. Les aurors ont beaucoup à faire en ce moment.

- A tel point que, dès leur première année les nouveaux sont envoyés sur le terrain pour résoudre des affaires dangereuses, rajouta Alice.

Les maraudeurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il était bien connu que les apprentis aurors se plaignaient très souvent du manque d'action qui caractérisait la première année d'étude de leur cursus.

- Des choses horribles qui portent presque à tous les coups l'empreinte de la magie noire, et qui sont très fréquemment liées à l'exécution de sortilèges impardonnables, précisa encore Franck.

Tous arboraient à présent des mines graves. Bien évidemment, les maraudeurs avaient entendu parler de tous ces crimes atroces et de ces disparitions inexpliquées mais rencontrer en chair et en os des personnes qui étaient véritablement engagées dans cette guerre leur apportait une conscience plus nette de ce qui se passait hors des murs protecteurs de Poudlard.

- Et donc Dumbledore vous a proposé de combattre en secret à ses côtés ? Devina Sirius avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

Car qu'ils soient lucides ou non sur ce qui se passait dehors ne voulait certes pas dire qu'ils préféraient rester assis à ne rien faire et regarder les autres se battre sans eux.

- Oui, répondit simplement Fabian.

Remus, James, Sirius et Peter échangèrent des coups d'œil qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Bien que Sirius nota une vague d'hésitation au fond des prunelles foncées de Peter, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce dernier, ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de James et Remus éclipsait farouchement la moindre incertitude. Ils étaient déterminés tout comme lui à s'opposer à ce monstre assoiffé de pouvoir qui ne cessait plus de répandre terreur et désarroi sur le monde des sorciers.

- Nous voulons en être ! Affirma James d'un ton enfiévré.

- Oui nous voulons combattre à vos côtés, renchérit Sirius tout aussi fébrile, tandis que Remus hochait vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

- Eh du calme les mecs, s'exclama Alice. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont tous sortis de Poudlard, c'est une des conditions de Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est idiot! S'insurgea Sirius. Rester cloîtrer à Poudlard pendant que vous êtes occupés à risquer votre vie, on pourrait forcément vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas idiot du tout, affirma Franck avec calme. Vous n'êtes pas préparés à ça, et ce n'est pas un jeu Black, rien à voir avec vos rixes enfantines avec les Serpentards.

- Parce que tu penses que quelques mois font une différence ? Tenta Remus tandis que Sirius et James gardaient un air buté.

- Dumbledore parait le penser lui, répondit Gidéon. Mais réfléchissez un peu. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il nous aurait laissé vous parler de tout ça s'il n'avait pas déjà des projets pour vous ?

Trois des maraudeurs le dévisagèrent avec un regain d'espoir. Le quatrième était loin de se montrer aussi enthousiaste.

- Nous ignorons s'il compte vous donner quelques missions au sein même de Poudlard, mais tout porte à le croire, expliqua Fabian en les observant pensivement.

- A Poudlard? Se révolta de nouveau Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse?!

- Démasquer des mangemorts, répliqua d'emblée Gidéon sur le même ton que lui.

- Palpitant, grogna James.

Remus garda le silence mais l'expression qu'il arborait laissait entendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Nous savons déjà qui est mangemort à Poudlard, déclara Sirius.

- Ah oui et tu possèdes des preuves formelles pour les incriminer ?

- Il suffit de leur relever la manche, souffla Peter mal à l'aise.

- Vous-savez-qui protège ses aspirants, que crois-tu donc? Qu'il laisse des élèves de Poudlard se balader avec la marque bien en évidence sur leur avant-bras ? Il leur applique un sortilège pour la masquer le temps qu'ils finissent l'école, leur apprit Franck.

- Nous avons observé ce phénomène sur un mangemort en octobre dernier. Dans le cadre de son métier il valait mieux pour lui que sa marque reste camouflée. Mais il a été abattu par un auror au cours d'un affrontement, et sa marque est apparue, raconta Alice.

- Le sortilège tient en place tant que Vous-savez-qui ne l'a pas relevé lui-même ou tant que le sorcier reste en vie, précisa Fabian.

- Et si effectivement Killwood est soumis à ce sortilège, comment fait-on pour l'étaler au grand jour ?

- Dumbledore vous convoquera sûrement pour discuter de tout cela avec vous, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus, et ce ne sont que des suppositions de notre part, avoua Fabian.

Oui ils pouvaient bien essayer de se rendre utile à Poudlard, songea Sirius. Tout au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin, et ensuite ils s'arrangeraient pour intégrer les rangs de … de quoi déjà ?

- Vous avez parlé d'un ordre tout à l'heure…, commença Sirius.

- Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix, chuchota Alice.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent leurs amis, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils s'aperçurent que les filles avaient disparu. Tant mieux, pensa Sirius. Elles voudraient peut-être savoir ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué, car même si c'était chose connue à Poudlard que les Maraudeurs ne se répandaient jamais sur leurs coups en douce, Miranda Hope était presque aussi connue pour ses commérages. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec leurs informateurs pour garder tout cela secret, or Sirius en était certain ce ne serait pas une mince affaire avec cette fille-là. Il craignait surtout qu'elle ne piège Peter, c'était bien son style de tenter de le séduire pour dégoter le dernier scoop en date. Sirius s'était fait avoir, une seule et unique fois, ça lui avait servi de leçon mais Peter était si naïf et à tous les coups il ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter ce qu'il savait. De l'avis de Sirius, il faisait un piètre menteur et était par conséquent un mauvais candidat au secret. Il lui faudrait donc s'assurer que Hope n'allait pas trop l'asticoter.

- On n'en a finalement pas appris beaucoup par rapport à ce que l'on savait déjà, lâcha James tandis qu'ils reprenaient la route du château.

- Oui. Ils n'ont même pas voulu nous dire qui appartient à l'Ordre du Phénix, grommela Remus.

- Ils ne connaissent peut-être pas tous les membres, suggéra Sirius avec bon sens.

Cette question-là ne l'intéressait que peu, ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir c'était surtout en quoi consistait concrètement les missions que Dumbledore confiait à ses recrues. Mais leurs aînés avaient été intraitables, ils ne voulaient pas être confrontés à des fuites, maraudeurs ou non ça ne comptait pas.

C'était probablement plus prudent, considéra Sirius après un énième coup d'œil au dos de Peter qui cheminait devant lui.

- Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils viennent juste de rentrer dans l'Ordre, on ne leur dit surement pas tout, admis Remus, songeur.

James émit une sorte de grognement,

- Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, il va nous falloir rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore, dit-il finalement.

- Attendons qu'il nous convoque, décida Sirius. Même si je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus, ça ne serait pas très correct.

Sur ces derniers mots et sous le regard de pierre des deux sangliers ailés qui gardaient l'entrée, ils franchirent le portail grand ouvert du parc de Poudlard.

- Sirius, regardes-moi, insista la blonde au visage angélique qui n'était autre que sa petite amie.

- Mmm, marmonna-t-il en relevant à demi la tête.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Il acquiesça légèrement, mais en vérité il n'avait pas très envie d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui soumettre d'une seconde à l'autre. Car ce serait forcément une proposition d'évasion. Quoi d'autre après deux heures passées à la bibliothèque ? Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles elle n'avait rien fait de plus constructif que de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Pendant que lui s'escrimait sans réel entrain sur son devoir « commun » de métamorphose. Oui « commun » sauf que sa partenaire d'étude se trouvait présentement à plus de cinq tables de distance de lui. Ce qui corsait singulièrement leur affaire.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu es penché là-dessus que j'en ai perdu le compte du temps. Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit tour dans le parc, minauda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, sure de ses charmes.

- Ecoute Kara, articula Sirius en lui offrant cette fois toute son attention. Je préfèrerais mille fois aller me balader avec toi, je t'assure que c'est vrai, promit-il à la vue de son air déçu. Mais ce travail est très important pour mes aspics, je ne peux pas le bâcler, tu comprends ?

Elle poussa un petit soupir tout en hochant la tête d'un air las.

- Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec tes amies ? La sonda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- Elles ne sont pas aussi intéressantes que toi, riposta-t-elle aussitôt avec dédain.

- Je suis désolé, j'en ai encore pour deux bonnes heures je pense, estima-t-il en jetant un œil à ses notes et à la pile de livres qui attendaient encore d'être consultés.

- Deux heures ! S'écria-t-elle s'attirant dès lors un regard noir de la part de madame Pince tandis que quelques têtes se tournaient dans leur direction avec curiosité.

Sirius remarqua que la fille qu'il n'avait cessé d'épier par-dessus ses livres, et ce depuis que Kara et lui s'étaient installés à la bibliothèque, n'eut aucune espèce de réaction se contentant de les ignorer superbement.

- Euh … oui, bégaya-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton dimanche après-midi à cause de moi, c'est pourquoi tu devrais plutôt me laisser là et aller t'amuser avec tes amies.

- Pas question que je te laisse ici avec toutes ces filles autour de nous qui n'ont pas arrêté de te reluquer depuis qu'on est arrivé, objecta-t-elle en croisant brutalement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hess ne faisait assurément pas partie de « toutes ces filles », elle ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis le début. Il le savait car il avait passé deux heures à l'observer en catimini.

- Lis au moins un livre pour passer le temps, suggéra-t-il pris d'une vague de remords à la vue de cette fille qui sacrifiait son temps libre pour le protéger des griffes de donzelles névrosées.

- Je n'aime pas lire, répliqua-t-elle.

La discussion tourna court. Tampis, car dans le fond ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait attaché à sa chaise et ordonné de lui tenir compagnie, elle était maitresse de ses décisions.

Il reporta donc son attention sur ses notes ou plutôt il en profita pour glisser prudemment un regard vers une certaine table. Les larges boucles noires de Zeldia Hess rebondissaient dans son dos tel un torrent fou. Ces cheveux le fascinaient. Et c'était bien la vingtième fois aujourd'hui qu'il se demandait quel effet cela pourrait bien lui procurer de glisser ses doigts au travers, de suivre les courbes, de sentir la texture de la soie sur sa peau. Ils étaient mêmes à ce point brillant que des reflets bleutés transparaissaient lorsqu'elle secouait doucement la tête.

Son propre comportement l'effrayait un peu, non pas que contempler les filles fusse pour lui une occupation inhabituelle mais, Hess quoi! Et puis c'était surtout tellement soudain qu'il ne pouvait se défendre d'être stupéfait. Car très franchement combien de fois au cours de ces dernières années s'était-il arrêté, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour la regarder et la découvrir comme il le faisait en ce moment? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté du sentiment qu'il éprouvait à présent à la vue de ses traits tellement délicats et de ses yeux qui rappelaient sans conteste cette carnation incroyable caractéristique des plus beaux saphirs? N'était-ce donc que cela? Un manque d'inattention? Oui peut-être, et très certainement aussi sa haine pour les Serpentards qui ne devait pas être étrangère à cet état de fait. Mais même sans aller jusqu'à évoquer cette extrémité, peut-être ne s'agissait-il tout simplement que d'un conditionnement interne qui voulait qu'il ne ressente jamais la moindre attirance pour une fille marquée à vie par le vert et l'argent. Il avait tellement souffert de la présence étouffante de ces deux couleurs au cours de sa prime jeunesse et de tout ce qu'elles symbolisaient qu'il semblait presque impossible que cela n'ait laissé aucune séquelle. Partant de là, l'aveuglement dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'ici se retrouvait ainsi doté d'une explication logique et selon toute vraisemblance assez cohérente.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la jeune fille, objet malgré elle d'une surveillance des plus assidues, se leva pour déposer sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire les livres qu'elle avait utilisés. Elle rassembla ensuite ses affaires puis une liasse de parchemins à la main elle amorça sa sortie. La table qu'occupait Kara et Sirius se trouvait sur son chemin, elle allait donc passer tout près d'eux.

Le maraudeur se dissimula immédiatement derrière le rempart de son livre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il l'espionnait.

- Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un celle- là, balança Kara d'une voix méprisante.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Livingston dont la physionomie du visage trahissait un mélange de jalousie et d'animosité à l'encontre de la Serpentarde. Laquelle perçut à l'évidence la réflexion qui lui était destinée puisqu'elle s'arrêta à leur table et dévisagea Kara avec sauvagerie.

- Mes notes, dit-elle d'un ton suffisant en tendant à Sirius le tas de feuilles qu'elle n'avait pas rangé dans son sac.

Tout ceci sans même le regarder, trop occupée à fixer Kara d'un œil noir.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et envoya valser les feuilles sur la table, elle leur tourna ensuite le dos et repris son chemin.

- Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Bredouilla Kara faiblement. Tu as vu comment elle m'a regardé ? Et tu ne me défends même pas ! Se plaignit-elle alors avec plus d'assurance.

- Excuse-moi une minute, tu veux, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Faisant la sourde oreille à ses récriminations, Il l'abandonna sans autre forme d'explication. Hess était déjà sortie de la bibliothèque. Il pressa le pas mais alors même qu'il franchissait les deux portes en chêne elle tournait déjà le coin au bout du couloir.

- Hé Hess ! Cria-t-il.

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'eut enfin rejointe qu'elle accepta de ralentir la cadence.

- Tu veux quoi Black ? Demanda-t-elle de ce ton toujours aussi désagréable.

- Tes notes, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas demandé les miennes.

Elle lui décocha un regard en biais. Il eut un sursaut intérieur quand il constata le degré d'impassibilité qui émanait d'elle. Elle était furieuse.

Nul doute qu'elle s'était sentie insultée par Kara.

- Tu ne les veux pas ? Tenta-t-il encore, embarrassé.

- T u n'as pas terminé, répliqua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Euh…oui c'est vrai mais après ça ?

- Et bien il te suffira de me les donner à ce moment-là.

Elle finissait sa phrase lorsque James surgit brusquement à leur droite, il venait d'emprunter le passage secret qui permettait de relier directement le quatrième et le deuxième étage. Hess fut si surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri de terreur et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche avant même que les deux garçons n'aient eu pleinement le temps d'analyser la situation. Le saisissement laissa très vite place à la consternation après qu'elle eut reconnu Potter.

- Ça va pas non ! S'écria-t-elle, la baguette toujours pointée sur le maraudeur à lunettes rondes. Tu ne peux pas emprunter les voies normales comme tout le monde ?

- Hé, du calme, Hess, s'indigna James en surveillant le bâton en bois foncé d'un air plus que méfiant. Baisse ça !

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, Sirius aurait même juré qu'elle paraissait vaguement désolée.

- Ne blâme pas ma réaction, tu nous as fait peur, riposta-t-elle néanmoins.

- Tu es surtout parano.

Etant donné son humeur et craignant donc que ça ne dégénère, Sirius intervint,

- C'est bon James, elle a raison, tu nous a fait faire un sacré bond.

La situation aurait pu en rester là, si, par bonheur, Rogue et Mulciber n'étaient pas apparu sans prévenir à cet instant précis, apparition de surcroit toute aussi soudaine que celle de Potter trente secondes plus tôt. En temps ordinaire, ils auraient très bien pu se croiser et se limiter à l'échange de quelques insultes gratuites, mais à la vue de Hess, baguette sortie et en position de défense, les deux Serpentards réagirent au quart de tour.

Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens. Sirius attrapa Zeldia et James chacun par un bras et les projeta au sol.

Il entendit distinctement « endoloris » et « sectumsempra ». Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte pour la protéger dis donc ! Un sortilège impardonnable et l'autre probablement chargé de magie noire puisqu'il provenait de Servilus.

Les deux maraudeurs sautèrent sur leurs jambes, prêts à répliquer. Agacée, Hess se releva elle-aussi mais alors que Sirius s'attendait à recevoir un minimum de gratitude de sa part, elle se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte et s'écarta d'eux sans lui adresser un mot.

- Tout va bien Zeldia ? Interrogea Rogue sans quitter des yeux la baguette de James.

Sirius se tenait prêt à hurler un « Protego » efficace s'il suspectait ou apercevait la moindre étincelle. Rogue était assez perfide pour lancer des sorts informulés.

- L'occasion est sûrement trop belle pour vous empêcher de vous réduire en bouillie, dit Hess d'un air ennuyé. Mais je précise quand même que personne n'a attenté à ma vie.

Et puis alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, elle accorda à Sirius un petit sourire ironique et ajouta d'un ton tout aussi caustique :

- J'attends donc tes notes Black.

Enfin sur ces quelques mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna tranquillement sans plus se soucier d'eux.

Toute prudence envolée, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux le plus longtemps possible. Par la barbe de Merlin, il aurait presque préféré la rattraper plutôt que de se battre avec ces deux crétins dont les pupilles brillaient d'une lueur décidément trop sadique.

* * *

**Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'en suis relativement satisfaite mais si vous n'avez pas aimé n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prendrais très bien la chose.**

**Petite précision, les maraudeurs je vous le rappelle sont tous les quatre nés en 1960, j'ai donc décidé que Franck, Alice et Fabian étaient de 1958 et Gidéon de 1956. Aucune date de naissance précise n'est donné pour eux quatre dans l'encyclopédie d'HP (j'ai bien vérifié cette fois) donc j'ai pris des libertés. Les Prewett sont les frères cadets de Molly Weasley pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ignorent. **

**Quand à Alice Wells (nom de famille inventé par moi) et Franck Londubat qui sont bien évidemment les parents de Neville Londubat, ils sont actuellement en deuxième d'étude pour devenir aurors. Si quelqu'un sait le nombre d'années d'études nécessaires pour exercer ce métier, je serais ravie d'avoir des infos supplémentaires.**

**Une dernière chose, j'ai fait des recherches à propos de la carte du maraudeur et on ne sait pas réellement quand elle est devenue fonctionnelle (je peux me tromper bien sûr) donc si vous savez quelque chose...**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plus, je vous donne rendez-vous avec le chapitre 5.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je qualifierai de charnière. J'ai apprécié l'écrire surtout la fin (même si je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite). Enfin j'attendrais vos avis.**

**J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'y répondre. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent ma fic dans leurs alertes ou favoris, je me dis que certains doivent quand même l'apprécier ^^**

**Récapitulatif:**

**Zeldia Hess et Sirius Black se voient désigner en tant que partenaire dans le cadre d'un devoir commun de métamorphose. Au terme de leur première séance de travaux à la bibliothèque, Sirius met Zeldia face à la réalité qui est la sienne. Suite aux larmes qu'elle verse devant Casper Killwood, ce dernier menace Sirius. Les deux partenaires d'étude se disputent âprement et décident de travailler chacun de leur côté. Entre temps, Sirius Black invite Kara Livingston au bal d'Halloween et Zeldia reçoit une lettre de ses parents l'informant qu'elle rejoindra les rangs de Voldemort à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Zeldia partage cette information avec Severus Rogue qui ne réagit pas exactement comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Durant le bal Zeldia surprend des messes basses de la part de ses amis. Ils lui cachent quelque chose. Après la danse qu'elle partage avec Sirius, Zeldia s'évertue à l'ignorer en toutes circonstances. Ce qui se révèle difficilement néanmoins. Une bagarre éclate entre Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Rogue et William Mulciber.**

**Sirius Black : 7ème année, Gryffondor**

**James Potter : 7ème année, Gryffondor**

**Rémus Lupin : 7ème année, Gryffondor, préfet.**

**Peter Pettigrow : 7ème année, Gryffondor**

**Lily Evans : 7ème année, Gryffondor, préfète.**

**Miranda Hope : 7ème année, Gryffondor (personnage fictif)**

**Mélisandre Marsch : 7ème année, Gryffondor (personnage fictif)**

**Poppy Cartwright : 7ème année, Gryffondor, préfète-en-chef (personnage fictif)**

**Zeldia Hess : 7ème année, Serpentard (personnage fictif)**

**Casper Killwood : 7ème année, Serpentard, préfet-en-chef (personnage fictif)**

**Pandora Spire : 7ème année, Serpentard (personnage fictif)**

**Cyrus Nott : 7ème année, Serpentard**

**William Mulciber : 7ème année, Serpentard**

**Severus Rogue : 7ème année, Serpentard**

**Bellatrix Black : 6ème année, Serpentard**

**Narcissa Black : 7ème année, Serpentard, sœur de Bellatrix Black**

**Régulus Black : 6ème année, Serpentard, frère de Sirius Black**

**Kara Livinsgton : 6ème année, Poufsouffle (personnage fictif)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 5 :

- Sectumsempra !

- Impero !

Les deux sorts jaillirent des baguettes mais manquèrent les cibles contre lesquelles ils étaient dirigés.

Mulciber cligna bêtement des yeux.

Mauvaise idée, estima Zeldia.

Et comme pour confirmer son impression, le garçon se retrouva presque instantanément suspendu dans les airs par la cheville gauche, la tête et les bras se balançant dans le vide. Une seconde plus tard, il était ligoté.

Très efficace. Mais prévisible.

Rogue était imbattable en sortilèges informulés.

Casper libéra le perdant qui semblait sur le point d'étouffer, il était devenu écarlate et le bâillon l'empêchait de reprendre correctement sa respiration. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré toute sa faculté de mouvement, Mulciber ne se jeta pas sur Rogue pour se venger comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il y'avait une raison toute simple à cela : ils s'entraînaient à se battre. Les deux garçons venaient de présenter à leurs amis un simulacre de duel.

- C'est ce que tu as infligé à Potter, non ? Présuma Casper en adressant un petit sourire sarcastique à l'adresse de Severus.

Zeldia leva les yeux au ciel, ils avaient déjà eu droit au compte rendu de l'altercation au moins une dizaine de fois. Quel besoin de revenir encore une fois là-dessus ? Potter et Black s'étaient pris une belle raclée et alors ? On n'allait pas leur faire graver une médaille non plus ! En plus de ça, Black avait du soutenir Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie car selon les dires de Mulciber, le Gryffondor ne tenait plus debout. Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer. Une chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué et qu'aucun élève ne se fut hasardé dans le couloir à ce moment-là.

Cela s'entend, elle avait été profondément soulagée d'apprendre que Sirius se portait bien. L'apaisement avait du se lire sur son visage car elle avait alors surpris le regard aigu que Severus posait sur elle. Nom d'une Gorgone ! Elle le savait pourtant très bien que rien n'échappait jamais à Rogue lorsqu'il était question de décrypter les émotions. Si elle n'était pas plus prudente, elle finirait par se trahir véritablement et alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

Plus que tout, elle regrettait profondément de ne pas être restée sur place pour les ramener à la raison et les empêcher de s'entretuer ! Encore que ça n'aurait peut-être servi à rien. Bien que si en fin de compte… mais uniquement si on tenait à se prendre un sort en pleine figure.

Mulciber ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et c'est avec un enthousiasme presque indécent qu'il se lança dans une reconstitution probablement très fidèle de ce qui s'était passé.

- Je me tenais très exactement à cet endroit ici, et Potter était juste en face, là, indiqua-t-il un bras tendu droit devant lui.

Severus vint se planter à ses côtés, un petit sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Pas vrai, Sev ?

Rogue acquiesça, et orienta lui aussi son bras avec l'index pointé en avant pour montrer un endroit un peu en biais par rapport à sa position.

- Black était seulement à deux mètres de moi, résuma-t-il.

Cyrus Nott, Pandora Spire et Bellatrix Black, tous trois assis en tailleur autour de la piste d'entrainement, étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres. Ils suivaient de manière quasi religieuse les descriptions et les explications de leurs deux camarades.

Ridicule ! Se moqua mentalement Zeldia.

Assise sur une chaise un peu à l'écart, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour des pieds de son siège et ses avant-bras croisés reposaient lourdement sur le dossier en bois brut.

Depuis le début de leur séance, elle luttait pour ne pas montrer ouvertement son ennui, Casper l'avait même surpris une fois à bailler. Il faut dire qu'elle était assez rarement sollicitée pour présenter un combat. Aucun d'eux n'aimait l'affronter. Elle était beaucoup trop déroutante à leur goût et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les critiquer pour ça. Car jouons carte sur table, quand exceptionnellement elle était conviée à participer, si effectivement au début elle se limitait à quelques sorts d'usage, bien vite elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser la télékinésie ou même parfois le feu.

Le regard dans le vague et ne se sentant clairement pas concernée par le triomphe remporté par Severus et Will deux jours plus tôt, elle laissa ses pensées la mener jusqu'à un certain maraudeur. Ce n'était déjà pas évident pour elle de faire comme si elle le méprisait et voilà qu'il s'était mis à la harceler. Enfin pas véritablement harceler mais quand même ! Quel besoin avait-il eu de lui courir après juste pour quelques notes ? Tout cela ne se serait pas passé s'il était resté sagement assis à la bibliothèque avec son imbécile de copine. Zeldia repensa alors à la méchanceté qui suintait dans les paroles qu'avait eues la Poufsouffle à son égard. Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre celle-là.

- Zeldia ?! La héla Casper mettant ainsi fin au scénario de vengeance qui commençait à germer dans son esprit.

Elle le fixa, concentrée.

- Tu veux bien venir ici ? Nous avons une annonce à faire tous les deux.

Une annonce ? De quoi parlait-il donc ? Elle le rejoignit d'un pas hésitant. S'il voulait communiquer aux autres un événement la concernant, il lui en aurait parlé avant, non ?

Dubitative, elle inspecta ses yeux bleu foncé, mais hormis une petite lueur de fierté, elle ne décela rien du tout. Une fois qu'elle fut auprès de lui, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps se touchent.

Il va annoncer notre prochain mariage, se figura-t-elle incrédule. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Les cinq autres les dévisageaient avec beaucoup de considération. Manifestement, personne ne savait où voulait en venir Casper.

- Zeldia est restée très modeste sur la grande nouvelle que nous allons partager avec vous aujourd'hui. Sachez-le, elle n'est même pas venue m'en parler. Mais peut-être voulais-tu nous faire la surprise à tous, ma chérie ? S'enquit-il d'un ton hypocrite en se tournant vers elle.

Ne serait-ce pas un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix ? Mais de quoi parlait-il donc ?

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire confus. Suite à quoi, il l'examina de façon si intense qu'elle sentit ses jambes flageoler légèrement. Bon, il jouait à quoi là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire à la fin ?

Elle croisa le regard de Severus et elle comprit. Le monde tangua. C'était tellement évident.

- Zeldia va recevoir la marque comme cadeau de noël ! S'écria Casper d'un ton enflammé.

Elle en était sure il y avait bien de la fierté dans sa voix. Cet éclat qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt lui était donc destiné.

Elle vit les autres frapper dans leurs mains mais étrangement elle n'entendit pas les applaudissements. Elle prit alors conscience que ses jambes avaient cédé sous elle et que si elle tenait toujours debout c'était uniquement grâce à Casper. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux et c'est tout déformé qu'elle voyait flotter les visages de ses amis autour d'elle. Elle s'aperçut subitement que ses jambes étaient étendues sur le sol et que le haut de son corps reposait contre celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Casper probablement. Le son revint brutalement lui explosant presque les tympans.

- Zeldia parle, dis quelque chose ! La pressait Pandora, paniquée.

- Pas la peine de hurler Spire, dit Severus avec irritation. Je crois bien qu'elle n'entend rien du tout. Il faudrait peut être la gifler.

- Je veux bien m'en charger, déclara Bellatrix.

Elle jubilait. Même dans l'état second où elle se trouvait, cela ne pouvait échapper à Zeldia. Sale vermine.

- Si quelqu'un doit lui coller des claques, ce sera moi, décréta Casper.

- Mais tu ne peux pas la frapper, tu la tiens, laisse-moi faire, insista la brune en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Il était hors de question que cette folle s'amuse de la sorte.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Interrogea Severus en fixant Bella avec incrédulité.

- Bon cessez vos jérémiades, le mieux à faire c'est encore de l'amener à l'infirmerie, décida Nott démontrant enfin un peu de bon sens.

- Elle a juste un petit malaise, ça va passer.

- Rogue, tu n'as pas quelques potions revigorantes qui trainent par ici ? Demanda Casper. Ça fera peut être l'affaire.

Severus disparut précipitamment de son champ de vision et Bellatrix vint immédiatement occuper la place qu'il venait d'abandonner. Elle observait Zeldia avec une joie morbide. Inutile de chercher bien loin l'explication, elle était en position de force et cela la ravissait au plus haut point.

- Et dire qu'elle s'est évanouie juste parce que tu nous annonçais qu'elle allait recevoir la marque ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres la lui appliquera ? Ricana-t-elle. Dommage que je ne puisse assister à ça !

- Faites-la sortir où vous serez bientôt obligés de ramasser ses cendres, murmura Zeldia dans un sursaut d'effort.

Elle se sentait terriblement épuisée mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette garce profiter de la situation.

- Bellatrix, dehors ! Intima Casper d'un ton qui les figea tous.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Et elle le savait très bien, aussi s'éclipsa-t-elle sans émettre la moindre protestation. Presque aussitôt Severus réapparut avec à la main une petite fiole contenant un liquide d'une jolie couleur bleue.

- Bois ça.

Zeldia s'exécuta et de façon quasi instantanée elle sentit une force bienfaitrice parcourir tout son corps. La potion avait un léger goût de framboise mais un arrière-goût atroce qui la fit tousser.

- Alors ?

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci, assura-t-elle en se remettant debout.

- On ferait bien d'en rester là pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, conseilla Nott.

- Zeldia qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La questionna Casper d'un ton dur. Est-ce que Bellatrix avait raison…

- Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard, et plus encore celui de Rogue. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. J'ai juste eu un petit malaise, ça m'arrive de temps en temps tu le sais.

C'est donc encore un peu vacillante, mais déterminée à suivre leur prochain cours de potion, qu'elle les suivit sans se préoccuper de leurs incitations au repos. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la classe, elle les surprit plusieurs fois à guetter chez elle un signe de faiblesse quelconque, mais elle se sentait vraiment très bien maintenant. Et c'est donc sans encombre qu'ils retrouvèrent les élèves des autres maisons qui attendaient déjà dans le couloir. Black et Potter discutaient avec Evans et Marsch. Il y'eut quelques rires moqueurs et quelques paroles mal placées lorsque les Serpentards passèrent devant les deux maraudeurs, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et durant ce laps de temps, Zeldia remarqua que Lily Evans jetait de fréquents coups d'œil désabusés en direction de Severus. Si celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il n'en montra toutefois rien.

Black laissait aussi traîner ses yeux de leur côté mais pas pour foudroyer Rogue du regard, Zeldia savait que c'était elle qu'il épiait. Une chose qu'il fallait lui reconnaitre, il était d'une discrétion irréprochable. Suivant son exemple, elle fit attention que ses compagnons ne remarquent rien de leur manège. Mais c'était difficile car elle avait très envie de le dévorer des yeux. Il ne devait plus rien comprendre, le pauvre, songea-t-elle en se positionnant dos au mur de telle façon à ce qu'il se retrouve face à elle. Après le bal d'Halloween, elle avait opté pour l'indifférence, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de tout cela, autant faire directement une croix dessus. Elle l'avait donc ignoré du mieux possible, mais avec cette histoire de notes il avait brisé le silence qui les enveloppait tous les deux. Apeurée et désorientée, Zeldia avait réagi de la seule façon qui lui semblait pertinente : repousser le Gryffondor. Elle était très bonne à ce jeu-là, et elle était persuadée de l'avoir convaincu. Mais alors pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi depuis dix minutes ? Certes c'était furtif mais bien réel pourtant. Et puis quand même, il n'avait pas un comportement normal pour un garçon ayant déjà une copine. Lorgner ainsi sur une autre fille, ce n'était vraiment pas convenable. Attendez une minute. La copine c'était bien Linvingston, et l'autre fille c'était elle…

Bien. Oublions les convenances.

Sans scrupule aucun, elle plongea dans un océan gris argenté. Ce fut l'apparition soudaine de Slughorn quelques secondes plus tard qui l'a fit remonter à la surface lui évitant ainsi la noyade.

* * *

- On pourrait organiser une petite fête ce soir pour célébrer ton entrée prochaine au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, qu'en penses-tu ?

Zeldia et Casper étaient assis seuls à une table de leur salle commune. Ils finissaient un devoir de sortilèges à rendre pour le lendemain.

- Euh…je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle sans beaucoup d'entrain. Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas une fanatique de ce genre de choses.

- Oui, mais Zeldia, quand même c'est important là, s'exclama-t-il un brin excédé.

- Si tu penses que c'est indispensable…

- Bien entendu que ça l'est !

- D'accord, faisons une fête dans ce cas, capitula-t-elle avec un sourire forcé qu'elle espérait authentique.

- Je m'occupe de tout, promis-t-il, enthousiaste. Je te laisse, j'en ai terminé avec ça. Tu nous rejoints à la salle d'entrainement pour 19h d'accord ? Et mets une jolie robe, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Génial, soupira-t-elle lorsqu'il eut disparu.

Ils allaient s'amuser pour une chose qui la rendait folle de terreur. Vraiment fantastique ! Et elle allait devoir faire semblant d'être aux anges. Une situation de rêve à n'en point douter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à prouver ?! Qu'il pouvait la manipuler à sa guise ?

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait décidé de parler aux autres du tatouage sans même la consulter avant ? Le fait qu'elle ne fut pas allée le trouver immédiatement pour lui apprendre la nouvelle avait du profondément le vexer. Elle soupçonnait qu'à un moment donné il finirait par la confronter à ce sujet, peut être même ce soir après leur petite fiesta. Il voudrait savoir pourquoi elle avait gardé ça pour elle, et surtout elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas cru un seul instant son petit laïus sur le malaise de cet après midi. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui servir comme excuse ?

Affligée, elle essaya d'oublier ses problèmes pour se concentrer pleinement sur son devoir.

Vers 18h, alors qu'elle mettait le point final à sa dissertation, Pandora passa l'entrée de la salle commune et se dirigea vers elle avec détermination.

- Tu m'accompagnes pour dîner ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vu le ton employé, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne peux refuser.

- Exactement ! Je t'explique le programme, lança la petite blonde en attrapant Zeldia par le coude. Alors tout d'abord, on fait un petit détour rapide par la Grande Salle, inutile de trop manger il y'aura de quoi après. Puis, nous revenons nous habiller et nous pomponner dans le dortoir. Ça te convient ?

- Eh bien oui faisons cela, consentit Zeldia en suivant son amie hors des quartiers de Serpentard.

* * *

- Attends, tourne encore un peu, ordonna Pandora.

- Ça va bien faire dix fois que tu me demandes ça, s'impatienta Zeldia. Cette robe est parfaite.

C'est vrai à la fin, il n'y avait franchement rien à lui reprocher, elle était magnifiquement bien cintrée, et sa nuance argentée, Zeldia en était tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard. Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose, celle de ne pouvoir la porter en une occasion plus heureuse.

- Je trouve aussi qu'elle est très belle, murmura Narcissa Black depuis son lit.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tôt, Zeldia et Pandora étaient entrées dans leur dortoir pour enfiler leur tenue, des trois autres occupantes, seule Narcissa était présente. Elle feuilletait nonchalamment le dernier _Sorcière hebdo_. Et du coin de l'œil, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre les préparatifs.

- Regarde. Tu vois, elle-aussi est convaincue du potentiel de ma robe, dit Zeldia en virevoltant sur elle-même.

- Oui bon d'accord, ronchonna Pandora. Mais je continue à penser que tu aurais du opter pour quelque chose d'un peu plus coloré.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'ennuie, j'ai l'air d'une vraie Serpentarde avec tout cet argent.

- Elle est donnée en quel honneur cette fête où vous allez ? Demanda encore Narcissa en étudiant les robes avec envie.

Pandora et Zeldia échangèrent un regard, mais en vérité se confier à Narcissa ne représentait aucun danger.

- Zeldia va recevoir la marque, répondit simplement Pandora.

- Oh, lâcha Narcissa, surprise. C'est…euh… assez inhabituel pour une fille.

Zeldia se laissa tomber sur le lit de la jeune fille qui se poussa pour lui faire un peu de place.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Pandora. Mais le père de Zeldia est un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme tu le sais je crois, même si elle reste pudique notre amie n'est pas sans ressources.

- Ah oui les dons…

Zeldia fixait le plafond du baldaquin tout en se disant que jamais depuis sa naissance elle n'avait plus haït ses drôles de capacités qu'aujourd'hui. Si seulement elle en avait été dépourvue…Elle se serait mariée, aurait pu exercer un métier, peut être même qu'elle aurait eu des enfants. Au lieu de quoi, elle allait devoir servir un horrible criminel assoiffé de pouvoir. Bon bien sûr il était prévu qu'elle se marie avec Casper, mais à quoi bon ?

- Zeldia ?

- Hum ? Marmonna-t-elle en se tirant difficilement de ses pensées.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que chacun a le droit d'inviter un ami « en qui on puisse avoir confiance ». Narcissa aimerait peut-être se joindre à nous ? Suggéra Pandora. Je ne peux pas lui proposer j'ai déjà choisi quelqu'un. Mais toi ?

Zeldia se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Black. C'était une fille plutôt jolie, toute blonde avec des yeux bleus relativement chaleureux. En règle générale, les Black n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour leur laideur. Clairement un truc de famille.

- Ok, tu seras mon invitée ce soir.

Au moins une chose que j'aurais décidée par moi-même, songea-t-elle en s'avachissant de nouveau sur le lit. Et puis Bellatrix allait être furieuse, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux sœurs. Zeldia ne put retenir un sourire à cette idée.

Alors que Pandora et Narcissa s'affairaient pour habiller cette dernière, Zeldia s'amusa à imaginer la tête qu'aurait faite Sirius Black si elle lui avait proposé de venir à leur petite soirée. Forcément, il aurait été horrifié.

* * *

La fête eut lieu dans leur salle d'entraînement, laquelle avait été entièrement redécorée pour l'occasion. Disparus les matelas et les coussins. A la place, des fauteuils moelleux avaient été disposés en petits cercles ça et là, des tables acculées contre les murs contenaient des plats de nourriture et des friandises. Casper avait habillé l'ensemble de draps vert et argent, des tentures portant les armoiries de leur maison masquaient totalement les cloisons. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'endroit, Zeldia eut l'impression d'entrer dans un bocal aux parois recouvertes d'algues. Trop de vert… C'est cependant avec un faux sourire radieux qu'elle rejoignit Casper qui lui faisait signe un peu plus loin.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est très beau, mentit-elle avec conviction.

Il hocha la tête, fier de lui.

- Je vois que tu as amené Narcissa. Tu tiens vraiment à rendre Bella folle de rage ? Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire.

- Ça fait effectivement parti de mes priorités.

Il eut un petit rire, et l'embrassa devant tous les autres. Zeldia en fut tellement secouée qu'elle le laissa faire sans réagir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'abandonnait ainsi en public, la discrétion avait toujours été son crédo depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Il avait vraiment un comportement étrange ces derniers jours.

Hormis ce détail pour le moins déconcertant, la soirée passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Zeldia. Elle parla un peu avec quelques personnes, en évita soigneusement d'autres, reçut son lot de félicitations et finit par se joindre à Pandora, Narcissa et Regulus Black qui occupaient l'un des cercles de fauteuils. Ils s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'elle s'affala dans un petit sofa en velours vert. Encore des messes basses ? Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se taire dès qu'elle apparaissait ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance ? Furieuse, elle les fusilla du regard. Même son invitée lui faisait des cachotteries ! Le frère de Sirius baissa la tête, embarrassé. A l'inverse, Pandora lui adressa un sourire aussi éclatant que celui du bal.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses, grogna Zeldia d'une voix mauvaise.

- Tu sauras tout en temps voulu, pépia Pandora sans se départir de son air joyeux. C'est une surprise.

- C'est ma fête je vous rappelle, je veux savoir !

- Ta fête ? Arrête un peu Hess, lâcha Severus en prenant lui aussi place sur l'un des sièges.

Avery, qui le suivait à la trace depuis le début de la soirée, avait disparu. Zeldia soupçonnait Rogue de l'avoir invité, ou peut être était-ce Mulciber. Toujours est-il qu'ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'elle détestait cette petite fouine opportuniste. Severus n'avait visiblement pas fait un trait sur leur dernière conversation. Rancunier le garçon. Et il se doutait sûrement que ses pensées à l'égard de Sirius Black n'avaient rien de Serpentard, pire encore si on prenait en compte ses futures fonctions de mangemorte. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Killwood s'est pratiquement mis à genoux pour que tu le laisses organiser cette soirée en ton honneur, répliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, insista-t-elle encore.

- Tu pourrais deviner toute seule de quoi il s'agit.

- Sev, ferme-là! S'écria Pandora, moins confiante désormais.

Il faut dire que l'air sournois de Severus n'avait rien de rassurant, il semblait prêt pour une partie de devinettes. Aussi Zeldia fut-elle passablement décontenancée de l'entendre changer de sujet aussi facilement.

- Comment va Lucius ? demanda-t-il à Narcissa.

Frustrée, Zeldia se désintéressa de la conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à un autre cercle de fauteuils où étaient assis Casper, Nott, Mulciber et Evan Rosier. Curieuse de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, elle s'approcha discrètement du buffet le plus proche d'eux et tendit l'oreille.

- … rangs, tu dois prouver ta valeur, c'est un moyen de sélection comme un autre, disait Casper aux deux autres.

- On sait déjà tout ça, répondit Rosier. Par mon père en ce qui me concerne. Mais tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?

- Désolé les amis, c'est sacré et personnel ce genre de chose.

- Comment ça va se passer pour Zeldia ? Demanda Nott.

Je sentis leurs quatre paires d'yeux se poser sur mon dos brûlant.

- Je ne suis pas dans la confidence, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est personnel. Elle est forte, je lui fais confiance. Et puis nous lui réservons une petite surprise avant la grande épreuve, histoire qu'elle puisse s'entrainer un peu.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Mulciber enthousiaste.

Une surprise ? Une épreuve ?

Elle agrippa le rebord de la table de toutes ses forces. La tête lui tourna et elle se mit à grelotter violemment.

L'Epreuve.

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?!

* * *

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, laquelle en outre ne fut pas très longue étant donné qu'ils s'étaient couchés très tard. Elle fixa le plafond de son baldaquin pendant des heures, tour à tour tremblotante, horrifiée ou concentrée à la recherche d'une solution. Mais aucune ne semblait pouvoir la sauver. La même question revenait sans cesse : valait-il mieux tuer ou être tuée ?

Elle se leva avant le réveil, et à la vue de sa mine affreuse dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle résolut d'avoir recours à la magie pour masquer le plus gros. Elle fit disparaitre les cernes mauves sous ses yeux, colora légèrement ses joues et appliqua une touche de maquillage sur ses paupières. La seconde inspection la rassura, tant que les gens ne la regarderaient pas de trop près ils ne remarqueraient rien.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait seule en direction de la Grande Salle, elle s'appliqua à penser à quelque chose qui pourrait la faire sourire ou lui réchauffer un peu le cœur. Une seule personne lui vint en tête. Elle se remémora leur première séance de travail, le bal, son geste protecteur lorsque Rogue et Mulciber avaient surgit dans le couloir, et ses yeux … ses yeux tellement incroyables.

Elle ralentit sa marche, s'appuya contre le mur, le regard dans le vague. Elle sentait qu'à ce moment précis son destin allait se jouer, car il était temps qu'elle fasse ses propres choix et qu'elle prenne la décision qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Black, qu'elle le supplie de retravailler avec elle. Elle lui raconterait tout. Absolument tout ! Il l'aiderait. Elle le pressentait avec certitude.

Toute à son émotion, elle se remit à marcher de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir presque. Où était-il ?

Sur le seuil d'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle parcourut rapidement des yeux la table des Gryffondors. Ils étaient tous là. Lupin, Potter, Pettigrow, Evans, Marsch, Hope et Black.

Sans les quitter des yeux, elle chemina péniblement jusque la table des Serpentards. Aucun de ses camarades n'était présent, ils dormaient encore. Seule Narcissa petit-déjeunait avec Daphnée Rowle, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Zeldia lui répondit avec un sourire forcé. Elle se servit distraitement et commença à manger sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle mâchait. Le plus important étant que Black reste dans son champ de vision.

Elle se retint de bondir de son banc lorsqu'elle le vit se lever en compagnie de ses amis. Il tourna la tête vers elle, certainement qu'il avait du sentir qu'elle l'observait. Son petit sourire l'a conforta plus encore dans sa décision.

Dès qu'il eut franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, elle abandonna son bol de céréales et se précipita à sa suite. Elle ignora les quelques élèves qui l'examinèrent avec curiosité. Black était déjà en haut de l'escalier de marbre lorsqu'elle atteignit le Hall d'entrée. _Bon réfléchis Zeldia. Vous avez un cours commun de métamorphose. Comment l'intercepter tranquillement ?_ Elle grimpa l'escalier à son tour et se faufila dans un passage secret qui devrait lui permettre d'arriver au second étage au moment où il tournerait le coin menant au couloir de métamorphose. Son calcul s'avéra juste, lorsqu'essoufflée, elle écarta le pan de mur et le vit s'avancer de son côté.

- Black ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Il sembla hésiter. Elle sentit sa confiance perdre un peu de terrain. Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Les autres Gryffondors, à l'exception d'Evans, la fixaient avec méfiance. Elle patienta.

- Si c'est à propos de mes notes…, commença-t-il.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa-t-elle de le détromper.

Il échangea un ou deux regards avec Potter et Lupin, ce dernier eut un hochement de tête presqu'imperceptible.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? S'enquit-il tandis que ses amis s'éloignaient sans cesser de les surveiller.

Zeldia recula un peu et il la suivit. Il frémit nettement lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on … enfin que ce n'est pas évident pour nous de travailler en binôme mais…disons que je crois qu'on pourrait peut-être retenter le coup.

Elle se tut, baissa la tête et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

- On ne s'apprécie pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu te souviens ? Votre petite troupe a du beaucoup rire lorsque Rogue s'est vanté de son duel contre James.

C'était une affirmation, non une question.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son ventre en profita pour faire un bond. Son visage était fermé.

- Je n'ai pas ri, confia-t-elle. Et bien sûr tu as raison, on ne s'entend pas très bien… mais on pourrait faire un effort, non ?

Il ne répondit rien, se bornant à la scruter comme s'il cherchait un quelconque signe, promesse d'une trahison future.

- S'il-te-plait, murmura-t-elle.

Il parut sincèrement surpris, un peu effrayé même. Zeldia comprenait ce que la situation pouvait avoir d'incongru. Mais elle avait fait un choix, et en premier lieu il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance.

- Bon d'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, essayons, approuva-t-il avec une ombre de sourire. Ce soir ?

- 18h à la bibliothèque, confirma-t-elle, en dissimulant sa joie du mieux possible.

* * *

La journée lui parut interminable, épuisante. Elle devait se concentrer au maximum pour empêcher son esprit de s'aventurer du côté de la marque et de l'Epreuve. C'est donc avec un soulagement intense qu'elle vit venir l'heure de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y retrouver le maraudeur.

Il n'était pas encore là. Elle s'installa à la même table que lors de leur première séance, sortit ses affaires et attendit.

Il arriva avec presque trente minutes de retard.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement en prenant place face à elle. J'ai eu un imprévu.

Elle reposa le livre qu'elle avait entrepris de lire et le regarda s'affairer. Cet imprévu se nommait probablement Livingston. Mais peu importe, il était venu. En le voyant ainsi, les cheveux ébouriffés et son nœud de cravate légèrement défait, Zeldia eut conscience que la petite boule dans son ventre se remettait à faire des sauts vertigineux.

- J'ai lu tes notes. Tu as fait du bon travail, reconnut-il en éparpillant les feuilles de parchemin sur la table. J'ai fait la liste de tous les points communs que j'ai pu trouver entre nos recherches respectives. Tiens regarde, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné tes notes, fit-elle remarquer en s'emparant de la liste.

- Oui, je sais. La raison c'est que je n'étais pas aussi avancé que toi, je n'y ai pas passé assez de temps.

- Mais pourtant tu as fait la liste.

Il parut gêné.

- Oui.

Après un coup d'œil au morceau de parchemin, elle le mit de côté.

- Ce n'est pas important, déclara-t-elle. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, on devrait commencer à rédiger. Tu as une belle écriture, ça t'ennuierait de recopier ?

- Pas du tout.

Ils passèrent donc près de deux heures à mettre par écrit leur exposé. Deux heures durant lesquelles Zeldia sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'appréhension, son trac allant crescendo tandis que les minutes s'égrainaient. Depuis quand avait-elle peur de Black ? C'était complètement stupide. Bien entendu elle savait que l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait tenait toute entière dans la façon dont le garçon réagirait à ses aveux.

- On pourrait peut être en rester là pour ce soir, suggéra-t-il en reposant sa plume pour se masser le poignet. Il nous restera encore un bon quart.

Zeldia tenta de gagner du temps.

- Ça tient toujours cette rencontre avec la fille de ta cousine ?

- Nymphadora ? Oui. En fait j'ai contacté sa mère et je suis sensé les rencontrer aux Trois Balais le week end prochain. Tu pourras m'accompagner si tu veux.

- Nymphadora ?

- C'est le prénom de ma petite nièce. Mais je crois bien qu'elle le déteste, ajouta Sirius en voyant l'air effaré de Zeldia.

- Ce serait légitime.

Sirius opina, amusé, puis il rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac. Zeldia se dit que c'était le moment où jamais. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement contre sa cage thoracique, tout le monde dans un rayon de dix mètres allait forcément s'en apercevoir.

- Euh… Black, tu as quelque chose de prévu là tout de suite ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Il se figea littéralement dans son geste. En d'autres circonstances, Zeldia aurait pu trouver ça comique mais à cet instant elle était sur des charbons ardents, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir mis le feu à son propre corps. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle devait être écarlate.

Il la contempla abasourdi. C'était bien le terme qui convenait. Abasourdi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se hâta-t-elle de préciser.

Elle devinait aisément qu'il avait pu interpréter sa demande d'une autre manière.

- Ah… et c'est quoi alors ?

- Je voudrais juste te parler de quelque chose d'important. Dans un endroit tranquille, signifia-t-elle après qu'il eut amorcé un mouvement pour se rasseoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et il lui emboîta le pas, un peu hésitant. Sa main droite avait disparu sous les plis de sa robe, Zeldia était certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dégainer au moindre geste suspect. Tranquillement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle le guida jusqu'à une pièce vide. Puis elle entra et se retourna pour l'inviter à la suivre. Prudent, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil attentifs dans toutes les directions. Il fit de même avec la salle de classe avant d'accepter de s'y engager à son tour.

Zeldia lança un _Assurdatio_ sur la porte pour être sûre que leur conversation ne serait pas entendue. Sirius se tenait debout appuyé contre l'une des tables, le doute habitait ses traits. Il l'observa prendre place face à lui sur le bureau professoral.

Elle vit la perplexité, l'effroi, la suspicion, la colère, la compassion et finalement encore le scepticisme passer dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle lui livrer ses secrets. Pas une fois, il ne l'interrompit, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour elle de lui raconter tout ça sans en rajouter. La princesse des serpents qui se mettait à jouer les demoiselles en détresse, une chose qu'il n'avait très certainement pas prémédité.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté d'elle.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne m'as pas parlé de tout ça dans le but de me tendre un piège ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il faut me croire, dit-elle simplement en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air la plus sincère possible.

La petite boule dans son ventre se mit à faire des cabrioles de plus en plus osées.

- Mais pourquoi me raconter ça à moi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu n'aimes pas la magie noire.

Il la dévisagea un bref instant avant d'aller poser ses yeux sur le morceau de ciel étoilé qui se découpait par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Ils étaient plongés dans une quasi pénombre mais aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en soucier.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin. Je la déteste même.

- Et tu serais prêt à tout pour aider un ami qui la subit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis quand es-tu mon amie Zeldia Hess ?

- J'ai été un peu trop restrictive, se reprit-elle en remerciant l'obscurité de camoufler si bien sa déception. Je voulais dire que tu aiderais quiconque ayant à endurer pareil sort.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle ne pipa mot.

- Ta situation est compliquée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Bien entendu, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez toi (quel délicatesse). Et nous nous doutions que Killwood était déjà marqué.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de tourner en rond pour venir se placer juste devant elle, elle put lire la détermination et une pointe de douceur dans ses yeux argent.

- Je ne vois que deux solutions pour toi Hess. Soit tu fuis et tu te terres quelque part, soit tu décides de te lancer dans un jeu très dangereux.

- Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Demanda-t-elle, hypnotisée et désespérée à la fois.

- Je l'ignore. Je me battrais, c'est ma seule certitude.

Elle hocha la tête, forcément il aurait choisi le jeu, c'était sous-entendu dans sa réponse.

- Je pense que le mieux serait d'aller voir Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il encore. Il saura quoi faire.

- Dumbledore, répéta-t-elle songeuse. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il accepterait de prendre sous son aile une espionne encore étudiante à Poudlard ?

- Très sincèrement Hess, je ne pense pas. Mais après tout, tu n'es pas vraiment un cas ordinaire.

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit-elle.

Et ce serait tout pour ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle sauta au bas du bureau sur lequel elle était assise, elle sentit que la charge qui pesait depuis des jours sur ses épaules s'était un peu allégée.

- Ça m'a fait du bien de partager ce …souci avec toi Black. Merci.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle sourit, leva son sort de silence et sortit de la pièce.

- Eh Zeldia ?

- Oui ? S'enquit-elle curieuse en se retournant pour ne visualiser que la silhouette du garçon à travers l'obscurité.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Je t'aiderai.

**Je sais que j'ai été très longue avec ce nouveau chapitre mais j'espère quand même ne pas avoir perdu mes quelques fidèles lecteurs.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine avec le chapitre 6 ^^**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà après des mois d'absence. L'inspiration à propos de cette fic m'avait un peu abandonnée, et surtout il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie (j'ai changé de région par exemple) qui ont fait que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Je suis bien consciente qu'il est difficile de reprendre la lecture d'une histoire interrompue depuis plus de 6 mois, je vous propose donc un petit résumé des événements les plus marquants. De même qu'un récapitulatif des différents personnages. En espérant que mes quelques lecteurs accepteront de se replonger dans cette fic, je vous dis « bonne lecture ».**

**Résumé :**

**Zeldia Hess, septième année à Serpentard, se voit contrainte de collaborer avec Sirius Black, septième année à Gryffondor, sur un exposé de Métamorphose. Au terme de leur première séance de travaux à la bibliothèque, Sirius met Zeldia face à la réalité qui est la sienne. Suite aux larmes qu'elle verse devant Casper Killwood, ce dernier menace Sirius. Les deux partenaires d'étude se disputent âprement et décident de travailler chacun de leur côté. Entre temps, Sirius Black invite Kara Livingston au bal d'Halloween et Zeldia reçoit une lettre de ses parents l'informant qu'elle rejoindra les rangs de Voldemort à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Zeldia partage cette information avec Severus Rogue qui ne réagit pas exactement comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Durant le bal Zeldia surprend des messes basses de la part de ses amis. Ils lui cachent quelque chose. Après la danse qu'elle partage avec Sirius, Zeldia s'évertue à l'ignorer en toutes circonstances. Ce qui se révèle difficile. Une bagarre éclate entre Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Rogue et William Mulciber. Zeldia finit par se confier à Sirius qui lui promet de l'aider.**

**Récapitulatif des personnages :**

**Sirius Black : 7ème année, Gryffondor**

**James Potter : 7ème année, Gryffondor**

**Rémus Lupin : 7ème année, Gryffondor, préfet.**

**Peter Pettigrow : 7ème année, Gryffondor**

**Lily Evans : 7ème année, Gryffondor, préfète.**

**Miranda Hope : 7ème année, Gryffondor (personnage fictif)**

**Mélisandre Marsch : 7ème année, Gryffondor (personnage fictif)**

**Poppy Cartwright : 7ème année, Gryffondor, préfète-en-chef (personnage fictif)**

**Zeldia Hess : 7ème année, Serpentard (personnage fictif)**

**Casper Killwood : 7ème année, Serpentard, préfet-en-chef (personnage fictif)**

**Pandora Spire : 7ème année, Serpentard (personnage fictif)**

**Cyrus Nott : 7ème année, Serpentard**

**William Mulciber : 7ème année, Serpentard**

**Severus Rogue : 7ème année, Serpentard**

**Bellatrix Black : 6ème année, Serpentard**

**Narcissa Black : 7ème année, Serpentard, sœur de Bellatrix Black**

**Régulus Black : 6ème année, Serpentard, frère de Sirius Black**

**Kara Livinsgton : 6ème année, Poufsouffle (personnage fictif), petite amie de Sirius Black.**

**Andromeda Tonks : sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa ayant terminé ses études à Poudlard.**

**Nymphadora Tonks : fille d'Andromeda, 5 ans.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Il n'avait encore rien dit à ses amis. Pas un mot. Ce qui, soyons francs, ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Leurs avis comptaient beaucoup trop à ses yeux. Surtout celui de James, et dans une moindre mesure celui de Remus. Non parce qu'il mésestimait l'opinion de ce dernier sur la question, mais en réalité Remus n'était jamais très loquace lorsqu'ils abordaient ce type de sujets. Peter, pour sa part, ne ferait que répéter ce que dirait James. C'était à chaque fois le même problème qui se posait, leur manque d'expérience dans le domaine. Dans le cas de Remus, c'était un choix volontaire, il faut dire que sa condition de loup garou ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses. Et Peter…enfin voilà quoi, c'était Peter.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de négliger un cours. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'une des plus persistantes concernait Hess. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit trois jours plus tôt, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, les issues qui s'offraient à la Serpentarde étaient peu nombreuses et toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais il avait dit qu'il l'aiderait, et il n'était pas de ceux qui reviennent sur leurs paroles. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, elle aurait très bien pu l'embobiner. Après tout, la ruse était le propre des Serpentards. Hess lui aurait menti ? Il avait du mal à l'envisager, elle lui avait paru tellement sincère…

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction. Quelques tables derrière lui, la jeune fille regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Il distinguait ses cernes d'un mauve délicat pourtant camouflées avec soin. Elle manquait de sommeil, probablement que ses tourments l'empêchaient de dormir. Sirius se souvenait très bien des nuits blanches qu'il avait passé avant de décider finalement de quitter sa « famille ». Sans doute qu'elle sentit son regard sur elle, car très doucement elle l'observa à son tour. Elle était belle. Les autres ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa ne fit que renforcer son impression. Il se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Même s'il brûlait d'envie de lui répondre par un clin d'œil ou un petit geste amical, la moitié des Serpentards présents dans la classe s'en apercevrait également, il valait donc mieux éviter toute démonstration d'affection.

Affection.

Voilà on y était. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il commençait sérieusement à éprouver des choses pour Hess. Le mot « Sentiment » avait un poids particulier or Sirius n'était pas certain de vouloir l'utiliser. Ça aurait été synonyme d'engagement. Disons donc que son corps et son esprit se déréglaient momentanément lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à elle. Tout cela le déstabilisait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. C'était si désarçonnant qu'il avait parfois l'impression de rêver. Qu'avait-il donc à voir avec cette fille ? Cette fille qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras. Quand il se mettait à y repenser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il sentait à nouveau son parfum, il revoyait ses joues rosies par l'embarras, il retouchait le soyeux de sa peau.

Elle lui avait demandé de l'aider.

Lui.

C'était vers un Gryffondor prétentieux et arrogant (Spire aimait à le répéter de temps à autre) qu'elle s'était tournée, implorante. Bon n'exagérons rien, Sirius était à peu près certain qu'il ne verrait jamais Hess se jeter à genoux pour le supplier. Non, jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille. Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait du lui en coûter de venir le trouver pour lui parler Tatouage et Voldemort.

Il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil dans sa direction mais fut stoppé dans son élan par le regard réfrigérant de Casper Killwood. Sirius était presque certain que si on ordonnait à ce type de tuer la fille assise à côté de lui, il le ferait sans hésitation. Quoique son air féroce et sa main, posée sur celle de Zeldia de manière clairement possessive, voulaient peut-être dire quelque chose. Le Gryffondor sentit une minuscule pointe de jalousie lui percer l'estomac.

Il était vraiment temps qu'il mette fin à sa relation avec Livinsgton. Ne serait-ce que par égard pour elle. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout étant donné la manière dont Kara lui sautait au cou chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une vraie sangsue.

- Tu as un souci ? Chuchota Remus, le visage inquiet.

- Voyons, intervint aussitôt James. Tu ne devines pas ce qui tracasse notre cher Patmol ? On en est pourtant à trois semaines.

- Ah, je vois.

- Trois semaines ? Répéta Peter un peu trop fort.

Il eut droit à un coup d'œil foudroyant de la part du professeur Bloom. C'était une belle sorcière, les maraudeurs étaient tous d'accord là-dessus, mais elle était vraiment trop autoritaire.

- Oui, souffla James après quelques secondes. Enfin Pete, ce n'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- Ça fait trois semaines que Sirius sort avec Kara, expliqua Remus à un Peter toujours perdu.

- Oh, le stade des trois semaines ! S'écria ce dernier.

- Monsieur Pettigrow, vous souhaitez partager quelque chose avec la classe ? Interrogea le professeur Bloom d'un ton aiguisé.

Peter s'enfonça sous sa table en rougissant et bégayant de façon incompréhensible.

- Bien ! Que je ne vous y reprenne plus. A moins que vous ne souhaitez tant récolter une retenue.

Peter bredouilla encore un peu puis se tut, accablé par tous les regards posés sur lui.

oooOOOooo

- Comment vas-tu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda James dès que la cloche eut retenti.

- Aucune idée, avoua Sirius d'un ton renfrogné.

- Elle risque de te jeter un sort.

- Merci de me mettre en garde, Peter. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant que cette fille peut se transformer en furie.

- Tu l'as cherché, dit Remus doctement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda James en haussant les sourcils.

Remus ne répondit pas, avivant ainsi leur curiosité à lui et Peter. Sirius, quant à lui, était presque certain que son ami avait deviné que Hess occupait une place non négligeable dans l'équation.

James regarda alternativement Sirius puis Remus, tandis que son estomac émettait un puissant grondement.

- Vous nous cachez quelque chose tous les deux, s'exclama-t-il en se plaçant devant eux et avançant à reculons pour ne pas les bloquer dans leur progression.

Sirius fit mine de contempler le plafond et les murs pour éviter le regard soupçonneux de son ami. Il avait totalement oublié que Remus était capable de ressentir les émotions des autres à l'aide de ses facultés de lycanthrope. Qu'avait-il perçu ?

James ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour les inciter à répondre mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus. Le « Attention ! » de Remus n'y changea rien. Le maraudeur percuta violemment une de ses condisciples de Gryffondor qui arrivait en sens inverse sans regarder devant elle. Lily Evans perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses. C'est de peu et grâce à de bons réflexes qu'elle put éviter James qui manqua alors de lui tomber dessus.

- Potter ! S'écria-t-elle moitié rieuse, moitié exaspérée.

- Désolé, Lily, s'excusa James avec fébrilité tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non, dit-elle en époussetant sa robe. J'ai oublié mon livre dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je vais te le chercher, proposa Sirius saisissant ainsi une occasion pour éviter de se faire encore harceler par James. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu dire un mot, il faisait demi-tour.

Les couloirs étaient déserts puisque tous les élèves s'étaient hâtés d'aller manger avant d'attaquer l'après-midi. Sirius marchait en silence. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit des éclats de voix bien avant d'avoir atteint la salle de classe. Deux personnes se disputaient. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix de Zeldia,

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, gronda-t-elle.

- Tu seras bientôt ma femme, répondit Killwood d'un ton austère. Et je refuse que tu ailles te balader toute seule dehors avec Black.

- McGonagall nous a donné son autorisation. Que crains-tu donc ? Que je me précipite dans les bras de Sirius dès que tu auras le dos tourné ?

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ! Ne t'étonne pas ensuite si je t'interdis de rendre visite à ces traites à leur sang !

Casper Killwood faisait bien entendu référence à Andromeda et Nymphadora, respectivement sœur et nièce de Bellatrix.

- Comment une fillette de cinq ans peut-elle trahir son sang ! S'énerva Zeldia.

- C'est une Sang-Mêlée. Depuis quand côtoies-tu ce genre de vermine ?

Sirius serra les dents mais resta silencieux, il était curieux de connaitre l'issue que prendrait la dispute. Et tandis que Zeldia répliquait, il jugea qu'il n'aurait pu espérer meilleure preuve de sa bonne foi.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais considéré les Sang-Mêlés et les descendants de moldus de cette façon.

- Ah oui bien sûr, se moqua-t-il. C'est sûrement pour ça que tous tes amis sont des Sang-Purs.

- Severus est un Sang-Mêlé.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Sirius se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'éclipser. Il serait préférable qu'il ne se fasse pas surprendre, étant donné l'humeur de Killwood et sachant qu'il y était pertinemment pour quelque chose. Alors qu'il envisageait une retraite, il vit apparaitre Kara à l'autre bout du couloir. Horrifié, il la vit s'élancer vers lui, radieuse.

- Siriussss ! Cria-t-elle.

Le silence dans la salle de classe fut entrecoupé par une série de pas qui se rapprochèrent fermement de la porte.

Sirius recula un peu sous le regard surpris de Kara puis il fit mine de marcher vers elle comme s'il venait lui-aussi de surgir dans le département de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tête de Killwood passait par l'ouverture, il ne se retourna pas et se dirigea tout naturellement vers sa copine.

- Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il le plus normalement du monde.

- Je te cherchais, James m'a dit que …

-Oui. Le livre de Lily, elle l'a oublié en partant tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kara, attrapa sa main et feignit de se retourner pour aller récupérer le manuel.

Là, tout aussi spontanément, il simula la surprise à la vue de Killwood. Ce dernier les observait d'un air soupçonneux, mais Sirius nota une once d'apaisement sur les traits du Serpentard lorsqu'il remarqua leurs mains entrelacées.

Tout compte fait, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas rompre immédiatement avec Kara. Elle servirait de couverture. Sirius s'en voulu un peu d'avoir cette idée mais d'un autre côté si cela pouvait faciliter ses contacts avec Zeldia…

A son tour, elle apparut à la porte, et tendit à Sirius le livre de classe de Lily.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Kara et l'entraîna en direction de la Grande Salle. Et alors que sa petite amie rejoignait ses amis à la table des Poufsouffle, Sirius extirpa discrètement le minuscule morceau de parchemin glissé dans le livre de cours de Lily. Il avait compris que Zeldia voulait lui transmettre un message lorsque lui donnant le bouquin, elle avait subtilement frôlé ses doigts. Sa main était bouillante. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prise pour faire ça mais une chose était sure, elle voulait le prévenir de quelque chose.

_Ce soir, 18h. Même endroit. _

Faisait-elle allusion à la pièce où elle lui avait tout avoué ? Il relu les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte. Qu'avait-elle de si urgent à lui dire ?

oooOOOooo

L'après-midi lui parut interminable. Ses amis tentèrent bien de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il les trompa en avouant qu'il réfléchissait à propos de Livingston. Seul Remus ne sembla pas dupe mais il ne dit rien, ce dont Sirius lui fut reconnaissant. Il sentit l'impatience le gagner à mesure que la journée tirait à sa fin. Et c'est presque en courant qu'il rejoignit enfin la salle de classe déserte où elle avait partagé son secret avec lui.

Elle était là bien sûr. Tournant le dos à la porte, le regard plongé dans la pénombre du parc. Il vint se poster à ses côtés. Pendant un très long moment, ils ne dirent rien du tout. Puis elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, et se rapprocha un peu. Il aurait pu la toucher.

- J'ai pris une décision, souffla-t-elle.

A peine plus qu'un murmure mais son ton était clair et ferme.

- Je vais recevoir la marque.

Sirius resta silencieux. C'était un peu comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de massue sur la tête. Et pourtant, il aurait agit pareillement s'il avait été dans sa situation. Qui a dit que le courage n'était révolu qu'aux seuls Gryffondor ?

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête ou tu te refuses simplement à vivre cacher durant un temps indéterminé ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Tu es bien consciente de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

- Comme si ma conscience pouvait me sauver, ironisa-t-elle.

En temps normal, l'ironie seyait plutôt bien à Hess, mais Sirius remarqua que pour l'heure sa tentative avait quelque chose de pathétique. Elle n'y mettait pas assez de cœur.

- J'ai omis de te parler d'une chose l'autre fois.

Sirius sentit sa méfiance rappliquer au grand galop. Un oubli volontaire ?

- Qui est ?

- Une sorte d'épreuve…

- Ça a un lien avec la marque, je suppose.

- Oui… en réalité il nous faut passer quelques tests lors de la cérémonie de marquage. Dans mon cas, je présume qu'IL me demandera d'enflammer quelque chose.

- Je vois.

- Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais allusion en parlant d'épreuve.

Elle chercha son regard. Mais Sirius continua à fixer obstinément le terrain de Quidditch qui se dessinait au-delà des serres du château. La conversation était trop sérieuse pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire engloutir par ses deux saphirs. Il attendit qu'elle poursuive.

Après un petit soupir à peine distinct,

- Les serpentard qui sont au courant vont vouloir tester ma loyauté. C'est une sorte de tradition qui s'est instaurée depuis quelques années.

Sirius ne put se retenir davantage, il se tourna vers elle passablement horrifié. Il lut la peur et l'incertitude sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Le charme magique pour camoufler ses cernes violette s'était fané. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à cette fille froide et prétentieuse qu'elle s'employait à présenter au reste de l'école.

- Tester ta loyauté, répéta-t-il en guise de constatation.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, ça n'a rien de réjouissant. En règle générale, il s'agit de malmener un peu un élève, parfois un animal.

- Pas réjouissant ! C'est même carrément barbare ! Tu gagnes plus de points si ta victime n'en réchappe pas ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de morts, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Voilà qui est rassurant.

Sirius se sentit bête de réagir ainsi alors que Zeldia n'y était pour rien dans ces pratiques affreuses, cependant il était incapable de compatir convenablement quand on lui racontait des choses aussi répugnantes.

- On en reparlera plus tard, décida-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête, ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution, il se ferait même un devoir d'y penser le plus souvent possible. Une idée assez folle germait déjà dans son esprit, bien sûr ce serait prendre de gros risques… mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Prendre des risques. Ne l'avait-il pas clairement laissé entendre aux Trois balais lorsqu'ils avaient revu leurs vieux camarades maintenant membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Il y'avait autre chose?

- Je préfèrerais rencontrer Dumbledore après les vacances de Noël.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien, je doute qu'il approuve mon choix. Il tenterait plus sûrement de me convaincre de rester planquer quelque part.

- Crois-tu vraiment que la solitude soit pire que les ordres d'un psychopathe ? Demanda Sirius.

Zeldia acquiesça. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Malgré tout, il aurait préféré la savoir prisonnière au sommet d'une tour, elle aurait été en sécurité là au moins. Il n'était plus que contradictions. D'un côté, il la comprenait et de l'autre il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de la protéger.

Le repousserait-elle s'il la serrait dans ses bras ? Peut-être que oui… Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps sur le sujet car elle amorça un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Je viendrai demain, ajouta-t-elle.

- Hé, attends ! Dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il la relâcha presque aussitôt, non parce qu'il ne voulait pas la toucher mais simplement parce qu'il sentit une force invisible le repousser. Il trébucha un peu en reculant.

- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. J'ai réagi instinctivement.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-elle.

Sirius nota qu'elle avait l'air sincèrement navrée.

- Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'inconsciemment tu souhaites m'envoyer balader, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Mais il voyait bien qu'elle souriait.

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais que je reste encore ?

Incroyable ! Elle rougissait à présent. Ça la rendait encore plus jolie aux yeux de Sirius. Il faut dire que voir les joues de Hess prendre quelques couleurs n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué.

- J'ai entendu votre dispute tout à l'heure.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir abordé le sujet lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille se refermer.

- Tu vas vraiment l'épouser alors? Persista-t-il cependant.

Sûrement qu'une part de sadisme l'habitait, quoi d'autre sinon ? Elle ne souriait plus du tout à présent, on aurait même dit qu'elle semblait en colère.

- Ça ne te concerne pas Black, pesta-t-elle en reprenant ce ton hautain qui était le sien d'ordinaire. Je ne te pose pas de questions sur Kara Livingston, tu ne m'en poses pas sur Casper Killwood.

Le dégoût qui transparut dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça les noms de la Poufsouffle et du Serpentard n'échappa pas à Sirius.

- J'y vais maintenant. A demain.

- Attends ! S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir après ça, ou il n'en fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Il la contourna pour l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce.

- Ecoutes, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça.

Elle était encore furieuse, mais il vit aussi ses traits fins se détendre un peu.

- Si je te préviens à l'avance, tu ne me repousseras pas ? Tenta-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Elle détailla son expression tandis qu'il sentait ses entrailles se nouer dans l'attente.

- Tu prendrais ce risque ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Légèrement tremblant, il l'attira à lui. Et exactement comme la dernière fois, lors du bal, il sentit un fourmillement intense parcourir toutes les cellules de son corps. Une douce chaleur émanait d'elle, il la serra plus fort.

Délicatement, elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

oooOOOooo

- Tu as les questions ? Demanda la Serpentarde tandis qu'ils franchissaient la grille du château.

- Oui. Elles sont justes là.

Sirius tira de son sac une feuille de parchemin noircie d'une dizaine de lignes qu'il montra à Zeldia. Cette dernière opina du chef et embraya sur un sujet qui lui tenait apparemment à cœur étant donné le léger malaise perceptible dans sa voix.

- Tu disais que ta cousine Andromeda ne ressemble pas du tout à Bella…

- C'est vrai. Elles n'ont strictement rien en commun, je t'assure.

Zeldia poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle repensait comme lui à leur étreinte de la veille au soir. Il s'était senti si bien dans ses bras… Et il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise pour comprendre qu'elle avait vécu la même chose que lui. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé au cours de la journée, il s'était retenu de l'imaginer contre lui.

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'au moment où ils passèrent la porte des Trois Balais. Zeldia laissa alors échapper un petit cri de stupeur, mais elle se reprit si vite que Sirius cru avoir rêvé. Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à présent ? Pourquoi le fusillait-elle du regard ? Il chercha ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers mais tout ce que ses yeux rencontrèrent furent ceux, un peu soucieux, de sa cousine Andromeda. Elle tenait par la main la petite Nymphadora. Sirius trouva que la fillette avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, un an auparavant. Elle avait perdu ses joues de bébé, et à dire vrai elle était très différente du souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant d'un noir intense et ses yeux autrefois bleus tiraient désormais sur le vert. Elle n'avait, en revanche, rien perdu de son air malicieux. Il la souleva de terre pour la regarder bien en face, elle se tortilla un peu mais il comprit bientôt qu'elle voulait simplement lui faire une bise.

- Bonjour mes cousines, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il était vraiment content de les revoir après tout ce temps. D'un geste, il invita Zeldia à les rejoindre. Elle s'avança lentement et, après une brève hésitation, elle tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Andromeda. L'espace de quelques secondes, les deux sorcières se jaugèrent du regard. Sirius, qui avait gardé la petite dans ses bras, ne perdit pas une miette de leur échange. Pour lui, si Andromeda acceptait Zeldia, cela aurait une signification particulière. Comme lui, sa cousine avait tourné le dos à sa famille, rejetant en bloc les effluves de magie noire qui suintaient de tous les côtés. En dehors de ses amis, elle était la seule famille qu'il lui restait, et à cet instant sans pouvoir véritablement en expliquer la raison, il attendait son approbation. Elle sourit faiblement. Et tout pris une teinte plus lumineuse aux yeux de Sirius.

Ils commandèrent trois chopes de bièraubeurre et un jus de groseille pour la petite fille qui grimpa d'office sur les genoux de sa mère alors qu'ils s'installaient autour d'une table près de l'entrée. Sirius sortit la liste de questions qu'il posa à plat devant lui. Zeldia ne quittait pas l'enfant des yeux. Cette dernière s'amusait avec sa paille, inconsciente du regard posé sur elle.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda Zeldia.

- Elle aura cinq ans en janvier, répondit Andromeda en rattrapant de justesse le verre de jus de groseille.

- C'est marrant je pensais qu'elle les avait déjà, dit Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse à l'intention de Zeldia qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

Il griffonna la réponse à la première question, et c'est à peine s'il pu éviter de se prendre la feuille en pleine figure lorsque Zeldia la souleva brusquement sans même un mouvement, la sauvant ainsi de l'inondation. Le verre de jus de groseille se répandit généreusement sur la table, les aspergeant au passage.

- Dora ! La gronda sa mère visiblement exaspérée.

La fillette prit un air coupable, tandis que ses cheveux viraient au rouge vif et que ses joues se coloraient d'un rose soutenu. Sirius remarqua que Zeldia suivait la scène, bouche bée. C'était toujours impressionnant de voir un métamorphomage à l'œuvre la première fois.

- Elle se métamorphose en fonction de ses émotions, fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

- Oui. Elle devenait même violette lorsqu'elle était bébé et qu'elle avait faim, dit Andromeda en faisant disparaitre le jus de groseille d'un coup de baguette magique. C'est déstabilisant au début.

- Vous avez su tout de suite ce qu'elle était ? Demanda encore Zeldia en observant la fillette reprendre progressivement une carnation plus ordinaire.

- Dès sa naissance. Elle changeait constamment de couleur de cheveux. Les médicomages n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Apparemment, ce n'est pas un don très répandu. Non, Dora, tu n'en auras pas d'autre, tu n'avais qu'à faire attention, ajouta Andromeda à l'adresse de sa fille qui réclamait un nouveau verre.

- Est-ce que tu as repéré chez elle un signe qui pourrait annoncer qu'elle s'apprête à changer d'apparence ? Enchaîna Sirius.

- Quand elle se concentre, elle a tendance à froncer le nez. Mais ça dépend des situations, tout à l'heure par exemple lorsqu'elle a rougit, elle ne maitrisait rien.

- D'après nos recherches, les métamorphomages savent gérer entièrement leur pouvoir à partir de l'adolescence, indiqua Zeldia.

- C'est ce qu'on nous a dit. Mais dans le cas de Dora, rien n'est moins sûre, elle est d'une maladresse peu commune, affirma Andromeda en jetant un regard navré à sa fille.

Sirius surprit le sourire de sympathie que Zeldia eut pour sa petite cousine. La fillette louchait sur sa chope de bièraubeurre, et alors que sa mère ne regardait pas elle poussa son verre vers l'enfant qui s'en saisit avec joie.

L'entretien se poursuivit durant encore une bonne demi-heure, puis après la promesse de se revoir bientôt, ils prirent finalement congé.

- Tu as envie de rentrer immédiatement ? Demanda Sirius sans oser la regarder.

Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un rendez-vous. Elle allait sûrement refuser.

- On pourrait faire le tour du lac, proposa-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes interminables.

Il se retint de pousser un cri de joie, mais se permit toutefois un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu il en était sûr.

- Tu disais qu'Andromeda et Bella ne se ressemblaient pas, lui rappela-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur le sentier contournant le lac.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, désarçonné. Tu trouves que oui ?

- De caractère, il est évident que non. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir que Bella était le portrait craché de sa sœur ! Grogna-t-elle.

Sirius se sentit profondément idiot, il comprenait à présent le petit cri d'effroi qu'elle avait poussé au début de la rencontre.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il. J'oublie parfois qu'elles ont des physiques quasiment identiques.

- J'ai eu la vision d'une Bellatrix de vingt-cinq ans, dit Zeldia, pensive. Mais j'imagine qu'à cet âge-là, elle aura d'autres préoccupations. Peut être même qu'elle aura disparu, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction pour observer sa réaction. Il la dévisagea avec insistance. Elle avait bien parlé de disparition. Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait … ? Ma foi, il n'éprouverait pas de vifs regrets si Bellatrix venait à passer l'arme à gauche. Bien au contraire.

Il lui sourit et, peu à peu le visage de la serpentarde s'éclaira en retour. Oui, assurément elle pensait bien à cela.

* * *

**Maintenant que tout est en place, je peux vous dire que les choses sérieuses vont commencer dès le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine avec un chapitre 7 qui ne devrait pas être aussi long à arriver que celui-ci ^^**


End file.
